Mind Games
by Patti and Marg
Summary: Prequel to End Game. How Hogan's small 'travelers aide society' became the full-blown espionage/sabotage operation seen in End Game. Holocaust references, strong language and violence. Completed.
1. First Half

This effort was designed to be a direct prequel to our first story, End Game. In this story, we hope to explain how Hogan's small 'Traveler's Aide Society' seen early in the series became the extensive sabotage/espionage operation seen in our story End Game. We again do not make any claims on the original Hogan's Heroes characters. All other characters are ours. But again, those characters are free for anyone to use, if you so choose. (We still have the Tender Loving Care requirement for Toby. He again appears somewhere in Mind Games)

Be forewarned. This effort is very dark and contains Holocaust references and is very violent in places. Strong language is used as well. Our rating would be PG-13.

****

Mind Games

Fierce fighting continued in WWII Europe. With the first bombing raids by American forces on German soil at Wilhelmshaven and the German forces surrendering at Stalingrad, it appeared that maybe the tide would turn in favor of the Allied Forces. But word of heavy losses being taken at the Kasserine Pass in North Africa was a deep blow to the Allied offensive.

****

First Half

Hammelburg, Germany, Prisoner of War Camp, Stalag 13,

Barracks Two, Senior POW Officer's Quarters, February 20, 1943, 0600 Hours 

Colonel Robert Hogan sat at his desk agonizing over how because of his inability to make the 'tough' decision; he may lose 200 of his men to an outbreak of pneumonia. He had made the decision with his heart, not his head. Up until that point, he had thought of his short time here at Stalag 13 as a game. He and his men had played the Krauts in this camp like patsies. They had created a 'Travelers Aid Society' here, where they had, at present, moved hundreds of escaped POWs and downed Allied pilots back to London. Hogan had asked the men at Stalag 13 to stay with him to continue that work. They had all agreed. Now 200 men may die because of him. 

__

The first real test of my command here and I couldn't handle it. The rest of the men in camp have been barely cordial to me since I made that decision, the wrong one from their perspective. They've been doing their jobs, but I can see the anger in their eyes. Today is the last day when the 200 men will be treated with antibiotics. There will be nothing left. If I had made the right decision, I may have been able to save one third of them. But it would have meant denying the other two thirds any medication at all for the last 10 days. I just couldn't do that. I had ordered Sergeant Wilson to spread the medication out to all 200 men in smaller doses. I was counting on London to supply us with the additional medication, but a severe blizzard hit the Hammelburg area hard, over two feet of snow on the ground. London couldn't and still can't get any planes through and even if they did, there would be no way for us to make a pick-up with all the snow. Not one of those men afflicted has made any significant improvement on the smaller dose. Now with none, it will only be a matter of time before the deaths begin. London couldn't promise anything for another five days. And we would still need to get the supplies into camp without the Krauts noticing.

It could have been worse, I guess. The illness could have gotten to epidemic proportions. The rest of us were saved a similar fate because Kommandant Klink, of all people, had been able to get the first round of antibiotics here in time to stop the spread. Since then, he's tried to obtain more, but has been hitting a brick wall, either the powers that be will not supply more, or they can't get it here either with the snow. He hasn't confided in me, which was the case. I'd always known Klink wasn't cut from the Nazi mold, but I hadn't expected him to work as hard as he has in trying to save my men. He had even left the decision of the disposition of antibiotics to me. As much as I regret that now, I realize that he could have taken control of the situation and not given me any option.

Hogan's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. "Come," he said. 

Sergeant Wilson opened the door and asked, "Can I talk to you sir?" 

"Of course, Sergeant. What is it?" Hogan asked, not really wanting to know. As Wilson closed the door behind him, Hogan's stomach knotted and his heart began to ache. He knew Wilson was not here to give him 'good' news. Wilson and his volunteers had been working non-stop trying to save the lives of the 200 ill men in camp. Hogan couldn't imagine what the effect his decision was having on them. Wilson, at least, hadn't been giving him dirty looks for the last 10 days. He seemed to understand what it took for Hogan to make the decision that he made. It actually would have been Wilson's responsibility to decide which third would have been saved. Hogan would have had to rely on Wilson's more extensive medical knowledge to make _that_ decision. _How could I have asked him to do that?_

"Sir, I wanted you to know that the last of the antibiotics were administered this morning. None of the men have made any significant improvement. If London's timetable of five days holds, we will lose a lot of these men, sir." Wilson noticed the Colonel look away. "I'm sorry sir, but there is another decision to be made. Kommandant Klink will have to be involved in the decision too. But I wanted to discuss it with you first." 

Hogan looked back at Wilson, terrified at having to make another decision regarding these men. "What decision?"

Wilson tried to keep eye contact with the Colonel, but had noticed that the officer was not dealing well with this situation_. I'm just going to have to say this flat out; there is no other way. _As Wilson looked away he said, "I'm sorry sir, but if we do get the expected death rate, we need to find a way to dispose of the bodies. There will be too many to store for any length of time and I honestly don't believe that the German government would be willing to transport their bodies back to their respective countries. I also don't think that that would be a solution anyway sir. The cause of death, as well as any chance of biological warfare, would prevent most countries from accepting the bodies back. Burning the bodies would seem to be the only viable solution sir." _There I said it._ Wilson again tried to make eye contact with his commanding officer. Hogan appeared composed, but Wilson could tell that the decision to burn the bodies was the last decision Hogan had ever expected to make.

__

Oh God, no. -- "Okay Sergeant, you are correct, of course. I will approach the Kommandant later today to have someplace set up for that." Hogan sighed heavily and continued, "Is there anything else Wilson?" _Please say no. _

"No sir," said Wilson, hoping that he had someway to make this easier on Colonel Hogan. But there just wasn't anything that he could say or do that would help.

"You and your men have done an incredible job, Wilson. I'm so very sorry that this had to end this way. I will make my daily visit to the wards in just a little while. I want to explain my decision to those that can still understand. I owe them that much. Dismissed Sergeant," Hogan said as grief started to overwhelm him.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but the men already know the decision you made. It was impossible for me to keep that from them. I know that the rest of the men in camp are angry and despondent over your decision. But, you should know that the men I've been treating want to thank you for giving them the extra chance at survival," Wilson said. "They are not blaming you for this, sir."

__

They want to thank me? Hogan felt on the verge of a breakdown. "Thank you for letting me know that Sergeant. You can go now," he said quickly, hoping Wilson would leave just as quickly. 

"Yes sir," Wilson said as he left Hogan's quarters. He noticed how his commanding officer was having a real hard time coping with all this. He had gotten the message that the Colonel wanted to be left alone. 

Hogan had managed to hold it together until Wilson left. But as soon as the door closed, overwhelming grief surged to the surface. He held his head in his hands as tears spilled down his face. He couldn't breathe. His body was shaking. He hoped that this feeling would pass soon. He sat quietly trying to regain his composure for sometime. _What kind of Commander am I? -- Unable to make the tough decisions. -- Falling apart like a baby. -- I want to crawl under a rock and never come out. -- These men deserve someone who can lead them properly. -- I will never be able to regain their trust. _Hogan paused and took a deep breath. _But first we need to get through this crisis. _Hogan got up from his desk and decided to head to Kommandant Klink's office to discuss the disposition of the bodies. He would then make his rounds of the sick ward. He would do what he could to comfort the men. He would then have to face the rest of the men in camp. 

He also needed to touch base with Kinch, Newkirk and LeBeau. They had been babysitting all the stranded escaped POWs and pilots in the tunnels below Stalag 13. The snow had brought their operation to a standstill. There were stranded 'moving' Allied personnel in many locations along the route to London. Any that could, had returned here. There was also quite a number that had already been on their way here. The 'moving' personnel in camp had all been kept quarantined in the tunnels for their own safety. _I need to get this show back on the road. It will take time, but I'm not going to lose this operation. _

****

Stalag 13, Kommandant's Office, February 20, 1943, 0730 Hours 

Colonel Hogan had traipsed across the compound. The wind was howling and sending the snow blowing into drifts. It was still impossible to keep a clear path anywhere. When he got to the porch of the Kommandant's office, he was covered in snow. He shook it off before entering the outer office. Corporal Langenscheidt had replaced Helga, as she was still stranded at her apartment in Hammelburg due to the snow. 

"What can I do for you Colonel Hogan?" asked Langenscheidt, politely.

"Corporal, I have something important to discuss with Colonel Klink. It can't wait," stated Colonel Hogan emphatically.

"Of course, Colonel. Let me announce you," Langenscheidt replied nervously as he got up quickly in response to the implied 'order'. He knocked on the Kommandant's door. He then opened it and announced the American Colonel's wish to speak with the Kommandant. 

Hogan heard Klink say 'Send him in'. Langenscheidt turned and indicated with his hand that Hogan could enter the Kommandant's office. Hogan entered the office and came to stand directly in front of the Kommandant's desk. He stood quietly until the Kommandant looked up from his paperwork. Hogan said, "Colonel Klink, I need to talk to you about something very important. It's something very hard for me, but I can not make a decision without your permission to proceed."

Kommandant Klink was surprised at Hogan's demeanor. Hogan looked despondent, yet determined. Klink had never seen the man that way before. He, of course, knew the situation in the camp. He was well aware that today was the day the antibiotics would run out. "What is it that you need my permission for Colonel?" asked Colonel Klink. 

__

Show no weakness here Hogan. "It's time for me to admit that I can do nothing more for the 200 ill men under my command. The last of the antibiotics were administered this morning. It will only be a short time until their deaths begin to overwhelm this camp. Sergeant Wilson approached me this morning with the only possible solution to the mounting body count. He recommends burning the bodies of the dead, as he feels that is the only viable solution when you factor in the number of fatalities in the short period of time," Hogan stated evenly. "I need your permission to proceed and I also will need a location that could be used for this purpose." Hogan stood quietly awaiting the Kommandant's response_._

Colonel Klink was taken aback by Hogan forthright statement. "Colonel Hogan. I'm sorry that we have to have this conversation. I had hoped to find a solution to this problem before it got to this point. You have my permission to proceed. I would recommend the area outside camp behind the delousing station. You have my permission to choose the men you need to complete this task. They will be allowed free access to that area. I will of course have to post guards in and around the site, until the process is complete." 

Hogan said looking directly into the Kommandant's eyes, "Thank you Kommandant, I will keep you informed of the situation." He then offered a quick salute to the German Colonel. 

Kommandant Klink responded in kind and watched stunned as Hogan left his office. He realized, for the first time, that Hogan had stopped using the offensive 'flipping the bird' salute he had used since arriving here at Stalag 13. While this new salute was still not what he would consider a precise military salute, it was quite an improvement from the one Hogan had been using. Klink had taken to not looking at the American Colonel when he first came in his office. He had preferred not responding to the offensive salute rather than taking Hogan to task over it. _It's just very sad that it took this situation to bring about that change in Hogan._

Hogan had again made the snow-laden trek across the compound. He entered Barrack Nineteen. There were 100 patients here and another 100 in Barrack Twenty. He was made to put a makeshift mask over his nose and mouth as a precaution against contracting the illness. Hogan decided to continue with the same routine greeting that he had used since this began. But, today he was going to tell each man that he was sorry. He also wanted to make notes for any of them wishing to send a message to loved ones at home. There were many men that he couldn't even offer this small thing. Some of these men were suffering from high fevers and some from delirium as a result of the high fevers. He just sat with them quietly for a few minutes offering only the touch of a hand. 

Hogan had been at it for hours when he finally came to the one patient that somehow always caused his stomach to knot up in pain. Sergeant Andrew Carter. Carter was one of the sicker men; he had been unconscious for the better part of the last five days. _I can't help but feel like I'm loosing a son in Carter. Poor Andrew always seemed to need help. This time, I can't help him. God, I've only got a little more than 10 years on Carter, but he always seemed so much more innocent than any of the others here. God, I'm so sorry Andrew. Please forgive me_. Hogan sat quietly with him for some minutes before finishing his rounds.

Before heading back to his barracks, Hogan found Wilson and told him that Klink had agreed to the disposition of the bodies, as well as having given them the area behind the delousing station to use. Hogan had left the specifics with Wilson to deal with. It would have to be someone closely involved coordinating this effort. Hogan would have to go now and explain everything to the rest of the men in camp. He glanced back at his men, and he felt his stomach twist. _I can't imagine watching their bodies burn, but I guess I deserve that for failing them all so miserably. _

****

Stalag 13, Barracks Two, Colonel Hogan's Quarters, February 20, 1943, 1800 Hours 

Hogan normally would have held an assembly of all the men, but with all the snow even roll call was being done inside on a barrack-by-barrack basis. So he asked only for the Barrack's Commanders to assemble in Barracks Two. He told them what to expect next in regards to their fellow POWs. He went over what the plans were, when the deaths began. He told them that they would each need to assign a detail of volunteers to help Sergeant Wilson with whatever it was he needed. He then asked them to express his sorrow to the men in each barracks. He told them he hoped that eventually they would understand that he had made the only decision he could have made. The Barrack's Commanders had all left barracks two quietly, barely acknowledging Hogan's presence as they left. 

Hogan had started back to his office, when Sergeant Kinchloe stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. Hogan turned to find himself face to face with Kinch, Newkirk and LeBeau. "What can I do for you gentlemen? Are our guests in the tunnels okay? Is there something wrong?" Hogan asked, not knowing what they might have wanted. Each of them had been giving him the cold shoulder as well, and had only conversed with him when it pertained to camp business. They had each already given him an update, earlier in the day, on the status of the stranded Allied servicemen. Everything had been all right then. The POWs and pilots, while not happy, seemed to be dealing with the situation. 

"No sir, nothing is wrong. Our guests are fine," Kinch replied. He glanced at both Newkirk and LeBeau before continuing. "Colonel Hogan, we wanted to apologize to you sir. Our behavior recently has been way out of line. As has most everyone else's in camp. We've all been taking our fears and frustration with this situation out on you, without trying to understand your position or your feelings. We are sorry that we ended up making this situation even more difficult for you. It was Sergeant Wilson who finally made us realize what we had been doing. He forced us to evaluate what our decisions would have been, had we been in your position. We came to the conclusion that we would have made the same decision that you made, sir. So we hope that you can accept our apology," Kinch stated.

Hogan let out the breath he had been holding. He eyes were threatening to fill with tears. He said, "Apology accepted. I will really need your support if I'm to regain the men's trust. --Thanks fellas." Hogan reached out and shook Kinch's hand and then he patted Newkirk on the shoulder. He turned to LeBeau and gave his neck a squeeze. "But just so you know where I stand, I'm worried that I may have to close this operation down. If the men feel they can't trust me, this operation will not survive. The only other option would be for me to be replaced as your commanding officer. But I don't know how viable a solution that would be given the past history of Stalag 13." Hogan paused. He couldn't look into the three faces anymore. All he could concentrate on was how there was one face missing. _I'm so sorry Andrew_. "So, if you'll excuse me, gentlemen." Hogan turned and entered his quarters. He sat down at his desk. He held his head in his hands, again on the verge of a breakdown. _Maybe a replacement would be best. These men don't deserve a commander who spends most of his time wallowing in a puddle of his own tears. _

Hogan woke with a start. He had fallen asleep at his desk. He didn't even remember being that tired. He glanced at his watch. It had only been 30 minutes since he returned to his office after talking to his men. An urgent knock on his door brought Hogan out of his thoughts. He realized that he must have been woken by a previous knock but had never even registered it. He heard Kinch call his name. "Come," he said. 

Kinch opened the door, almost bursting in on Hogan's 'come'. He had a huge smile plastered on his face. "Colonel Hogan, London can send a plane tonight! We should expect a drop at midnight!" Kinch said barely able to contain his excitement. 

Hogan was going to have to burst his bubble. "Kinch, with the high winds, London shouldn't be sending out any planes. Who sent that message anyway? Even if they could send a plane, we still have no way of making the pick-up. The area is still snowed in. It would take days to get to it." _This is awful; to get everyone's hopes up, then to have them crushed when the medication still didn't get here in enough time. _

"Sir, the last bomber crew that got through to London, the one lead by Captain Marshall, you remember them, don't you? Well they were being debriefed when they heard of our situation. They volunteered to make the drop sir. They said they would drop it right in the middle of camp if that's what _you_ wanted sir." Kinch was beside himself. "They are waiting on your answer sir."

Kinch's enthusiasm was invigorating, Hogan thought for a moment. _How can I get the medication into camp without having to fight the two feet of snow on the ground? Not to mention, the sticky matter of not getting caught by the Krauts. I just hope Captain Marshall and his crew know what they're doing. Flying in this weather could be a death sentence. - However -- if they're willing to drop the medication directly into the compound -- Hmmm._

"Kinch," Hogan said smiling conspiratorially and throwing an arm around the other man's shoulder. "Here's what we'll do. Tell London to translate any writing on the boxes and medication into German. Have the stuff dropped using German parachutes. The stuff can land directly in the compound that way. I'll have to convince Klink that it was through his efforts that the German High Command prepared this medication drop for us."

"Colonel, Kommandant Klink will see right through that!" Kinch protested.

"Don't worry about Klink. Just go convince London," Hogan said. "The searchlights should be enough to allow the bomber crew to zero in on us."

"Yes sir," Kinch replied. He left Hogan's quarters shaking his head. _I can't believe the Colonel thought of a way to make this work. It still depends on if the bomber crew can actually fly this far in this weather. And if they can actually find the camp. And if they can drop the chutes so that they actually land inside the wire. That's a lot of ifs. And if that all works properly Colonel Hogan will still have to convince the Kommandant that the medication came from Klink's efforts. Other than that, we're all dead. Shot as spies. _

Hogan heaved a great sigh after Kinch left his quarters to pass along his idea to London. _Ok, smart-ass. Now that you've thought of that brilliant plan, just how the Hell do you expect to pull it off? Maybe London should just drop your replacement right along with that medication. I don't have a clue as to what to do next! It is going to have to be the best snow job I've ever done. Academy Award time, I hope. If I can pull this off, those men across the Compound might just make it. If I don't, that mass grave behind the delousing station just got a whole lot bigger. _Hogan looked at his watch. _Five hours till show time._

****

Stalag 13, Barracks Two, February 20, 1943, 2330 Hours 

Everyone was in their respective bunks. Colonel Hogan was in his quarters. The tension was palatable. Outwardly, it had to seem like every other night. No lights on, everyone sleeping. But the waiting was unbearable. Everyone could hear the Colonel pacing in his darkened room.

"What time is it now?" Newkirk whispered into the tense silence of the barracks. 

"It's 11:30," Olsen replied making a huffing noise, "ten minutes later than when you asked before!"

"That's enough," Kinch said. "Let's not get into that again. Settle down, we have to make this look good. The better we play our parts, the easier it will be for the Colonel with Klink. And the sooner the medication can be distributed. LeBeau, are you ready to go and get Shultz?"

"Oui. On such a cold and windy night, he won't be able to resist some hot coffee and fresh apple strudel," LeBeau replied softly.

"Good. I hope this works," Newkirk said thinking about the empty bunk below him. _Poor Andrew. He should be here. He should be saying something stupid. We should all be teasing him. It always seemed to break the tension, before. _

"It will," Kinch replied, positive. "It has to."

The barracks continued to wait in silence. 

"Go LeBeau," Olsen said softly. "It's ten of."

"Oui. I'm on my way," LeBeau replied jumping down from his bunk. He bundled into his coat and scarf and carefully exited the barracks, both to allow the minimum of heat to escape and to carefully time his exit to the searchlight patterns.

Five minutes later, LeBeau re-entered the barracks along with Shultz. "This is so nice of you Cockroach!" Shultz said, sitting at the table.

"Shh, Shultz. You have to be quiet. We don't want to wake Colonel Hogan. Things haven't been the same around here since, well you know...." LeBeau said sighing. He opened the stove door to provide some dim light. He then poured a cup of coffee for the guard. 

"Ja. I understand. I just wish that there was more that could be done," Shultz replied in his version of a whisper, which still wasn't a whisper.

"What's all the noise about? You should all be in bed," Hogan stated annoyed as he exited his quarters into the main barracks only to glare at Shultz sitting at the table. "Are you here to get us in trouble Shultz?"

"Don't be angry, Colonel Hogan. I just came in to get some coffee. It is cold outside tonight," Shultz replied. He had watched as the Camp's prisoners suffered from the pneumonia outbreak. He had also seen that Colonel Hogan's men were giving him a very rough time over the decisions he had had to make. They were still obeying his orders, but definitely not with their former spirit and enthusiasm. The morale of the Camp hasn't been so low since before Colonel Hogan was sent here. "Why don't you join me in a cup of coffee, Colonel?"

Hogan sighed, "Sorry Shultz, I didn't mean to jump down your throat. I will join you in that cup of coffee. I can't sleep anyway." He poured his own cup of coffee and took a seat across from Shultz. 

Normally LeBeau would have jumped at getting the Colonel his coffee. Shultz did not miss the fact that LeBeau hadn't even made the smallest effort to pour Colonel Hogan a cup of coffee. _They all must be very angry at their commanding officer. It's such a shame. Colonel Hogan had managed to bring the prisoners here back from the brink of despair and in the process, uniting them into a cohesive unit. To see that disappear will be very sad. _

"What's the latest weather report, Shultz?" Hogan asked, trying to make small talk.

"We're expecting more snow," Shultz replied. "Tomorrow or the next day. At least another six inches."

Hogan's ears finally detected the sounds of an RAF plane. _Damn, they made it! _"Did you hear that?" he asked. 

"Sounds like a plane," Shultz replied nonchalantly.

"It's flying awfully low," Hogan said, getting up to go to the door. By the time he got to the door the alarm was sounding and the dogs had just been released. "Shultz, you better get out there," Hogan said. "It sounds important."

"Ja. Ja," Shultz replied, finishing the coffee in his cup hurriedly. Shultz headed for the door and noticed Colonel Hogan following him. "Where are you going, Colonel Hogan?"

"With you Shultz," Hogan said supportive. "You might need some backup."

Shultz didn't have time to respond to Colonel Hogan. He heard Klink yelling for him, so he quickly exited the barracks. Colonel Hogan followed closely behind him. _Well, I can at least hide behind the big fella if the others start shooting. _

"Shultz! Shultz!" Klink bellowed into the night. _Where was that idiot?_

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Shultz replied, appearing out of the darkness at Klink's side. Hogan joined him a moment later.

"What's going on Kommandant?" Hogan asked excitedly. He needed to start right in on Klink and never let up, "Was it an air raid? I didn't hear any explosions. -- Wow, look a parachute -- What's in those boxes?" Hogan gingerly took several steps in that direction. _Okay good. No bullets yet_.

"Colonel Hogan it is after dark, you are not supposed to be out here!" Klink yelled. _How does this man always seem to be where he's not supposed to be?_

"Who could sleep with all this commotion? Besides, I'm Shultz's backup," Hogan replied, making it to the boxes. _Even better. Not dead yet_. He bent down to read the inscription. "Excuse me Kommandant. Can you read what this says? It looks like it's written in German." _Medizinisches Verbrauchsgut, Thank God._

"German?" Klink repeated, his curiosity overwhelming his indignation at Hogan. Klink walked over to where Hogan stood. He bent down and read the first box. _Medizinisches Verbrauchsgut._

"Medical Supplies," Klink read in disbelief. _How did this get here? _

"You didn't tell me this was coming, Kommandant!" Hogan said delighted, his heart pounding. He ripped open the first box; it was full of the desperately needed drug. "This was very kind of you sir, to arrange an air drop of this medication with the roads being closed and all."

"I didn't …" Klink began perplexed, as he stood up again.

"Shultz," Hogan ordered, cutting Klink off before he could think. "Go, get Sergeant Wilson in barracks four. He should begin to administer this right away."

"Jawohl! Colonel Hogan," Shultz replied, leaving immediately.

Hogan shot to his feet and reached out and shook the Kommandant's hand. "Thank you so much, sir. This is just unbelievable. I wish you had told me this was coming, I could have told the men."

Klink stood still, in shock for one brief moment. He had no idea where these boxes had come from. He had been told in no uncertain terms that afternoon that they would get no more medication. But it was here. It _had_ to have come from Berlin. "Um, yes. Well. You're welcome, Colonel Hogan. I was unsure right up until this moment whether it would come. I didn't tell you, as I didn't want to get your hopes up."

"Well, thank you again sir," Hogan replied. "I understand completely." Wilson and five men from barracks four arrived at that moment. Hogan gestured toward the boxes and Wilson immediately set about moving them. "Colonel, do we have your permission to administer this now?" 

"What? Oh yes, of course. Shultz see that they have access to the compound for the rest of the night," Klink ordered.

"Jawohl!" Shultz replied. He glanced at Colonel Hogan smiling. Hogan returned the smile. 

"Excuse me sir," Hogan said, turning to the Kommandant. "I need to help my men. Again, thank you so very much. I don't know how to repay you for this." Hogan began to walk away but he had to turn back when he heard Klink call his name_. Don't panic_. He wanted to faint. He wouldn't be able to deal with getting caught. _Not now._

"Colonel Hogan," Klink said again, trying to get the American's attention.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir," Hogan replied, panicked. _Calm down_.

"I hope that this will turn the tide for your men," Klink said sympathetically, before he returned to his warm quarters.

"Thank you sir," Hogan replied with a huge sigh of relief. _Damn. It worked! We actually pulled this one off. Let's just hope that the stuff has come in time. -- Thank you Captain Marshall! -- I hope you and your crew make it safely back to London. I owe you one._

****

Stalag 13, Sick Wards, February 21, 1943, 0330 Hours 

Wilson was taking a break, and watching the activity in the barrack nineteen ward. _There has been a mad rush of activity since the medication was delivered. All of the patients have been given the necessary medication, in higher doses than the norm. I have explained to Colonel Hogan that I will cut it back, but that I want to try and jump-start the healing process a little. It has been an hour since everyone was inoculated. It's now a waiting game again. It will be some time before any improvement is seen_.

Wilson saw Colonel Hogan return from barracks twenty_. I need to get Colonel Hogan to leave the wards. He has helped with anything he could during the rush. Now he's been shifting his time between wards just standing around, watching and waiting. He's not doing himself or my volunteers any good. He's making everyone nervous._

Wilson approached Colonel Hogan, who was leaning against one of the bunks. "Sir. I have a request. Can I speak to you privately?"

"Certainly," Hogan said, moving out of earshot of anyone in the ward. "What is it, Wilson? Something wrong?"

"No sir. Um. Don't be angry sir. But I need you to leave the wards. You are making everyone nervous by hovering. I sincerely thank you for helping during the rush. But now, you don't need to be here. It will be some time before we know anything, and you should get some sleep. I really don't need you to fall flat on your face, sir," Wilson said straightforwardly. _Oh, he's going to kill me!_ Wilson noticed Hogan's eyes flash with anger, but almost immediately the anger dissipated. _Whew._

"Okay Wilson, you're trying to tell me something, right?" The Colonel tried to infuse some humor. "Like, Colonel Hogan you're a pest. Go away. Is that it Wilson?" 

"Something like that sir," Wilson responded with a grin.

"Point well taken," Hogan said smiling. "I'm going, please keep me informed. Okay?"

"Always Colonel always," Wilson replied. He watched the Colonel until he exited barracks nineteen, and then he resumed his own vigil.

****

Stalag 13, Colonel Hogan's Quarters, February 24, 1943, 1000 Hours 

__

We finally got word this morning that Captain Marshall and his crew made it back safely to London. From what London told us, they had a few scary moments as they flew low over Stalag13. But they managed to hold it together. I sent along our thanks. 

Things here are looking up as well. We got the first sure signs of our patients' improvement yesterday. There were small but wide-ranging improvements depending on the stage of the illness that each was at. Anything from regaining consciousness, to a drop in temperature. But it now looks promising. What a relief. I feel like I can breathe again. I feel like my heart was released from some vice, that had clamped down hard on it. I've even managed to get through the last few days without falling apart and crying like a baby. 

I still have to deal with the status of this operation. At present, we're still snowed in, but things are getting better. We never got that snow that Shultz had mentioned and the temperature has gone up enough to start a thaw. It will still be a number of days before we can move anyone. There is also still the unresolved issue of regaining my men's trust. Admittedly the men in camp have been a lot more open and friendly. The worst of the tension seems to have dissipated. But, I still need to make a decision as to what will be best for this operation. If the men can't trust me in the next crisis, it may cost more than the 200 lives almost lost this time. 

Hogan heard a commotion in the main barracks. It had only lasted a few moments, so he decided to ignore it. He then heard a knock at his door. "Come," he said. _I guess I won't be able to ignore it._

Kinch stuck his head in and asked, "Would you mind coming into the main barracks sir?"

"Sure Kinch, what's the matter?" Hogan asked as he headed through his office door. He then saw that all the barracks commanders had converged on barracks two. _I guess I'll get my answer soon._ "What can I do for you gentleman?" Hogan said formally.

"Sir," Kinch started. "This gathering is not about what you can do for us." Kinch paused, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket. "I wanted to get this right sir." He took a deep breath. "We are here, as a group, representing _all _the POWs at Stalag 13. We are here to reaffirm our decisions to stay here at Stalag 13, under your command, to keep the Traveler's Aide Society in operation. We know that the events of the past month have left this operation on shaky ground. We admit to being the reason for this instability. We hope that you can overlook our transgressions, so that we can continue this operation together. We do not want anyone else to lead us in this endeavor. You have our complete trust sir," Kinch finished looking back up from the paper.

Hogan was floored. "Thank you gentlemen. I appreciate your support. More than you could know. But, we need to meet somewhere in the middle, in assessing the reason for this operation's present instability. We've been learning this operation by the seat of our pants. We've had too. Too often, we've treated this operation like a game. I'm a major culprit in this regard. I want you to know, that I will no longer treat this operation as a game. It just got a lot more personal. I hope that I can fulfill your trust in me," Hogan finished.

There were many sighs of relief heard. The men visibly relaxed, tension dropping away. They began talking and laughing excitedly among themselves. _It was good to hear_, thought Hogan. As the barracks leaders dispersed, some saluted Colonel Hogan and some just shook his hand. Kinch offered Hogan the piece of paper with the hand-written note. Hogan took it, folded it neatly and placed it in his inside breast pocket. _I might just have to frame this. _

****

Rohrmoos, Germany, Village Market, Augsburger Strasse, February 28, 1943, 1020 Hours

Edgar Ohms along with his boyhood friend Dieter Wirth had begun a small resistance group in the Rohrmoos area. Edgar was a fit, wiry man, in his early forties, who owned the village butcher shop. Dieter, a portly balding bachelor also in his early forties, owned the small village market. Their small group only consisted of Dieter, Edgar and his wife Berta along with their two children; 14-year-old Georg and Anja who was only 10. The other resistance groups knew them only by the name of 'Warbler.' Up until now their small group had mainly gathered information that they then passed along to 'Albatross', their contact in Munich. Three weeks ago Albatross had contacted Dieter to ask that Warbler accomplish a much more complicated assignment. This morning he had gone to the market to pick up things for his wife Berta and also to pick up the mission plans from Dieter. With the advent of a fierce winter storm, Dieter had not received any information until late last night. The storm had closed everything down for over fifty miles, and had dumped almost two and a half feet of snow in the area. Finally, almost three weeks from the initial contact, Dieter had all the information they needed to complete their assignment.

Edgar had just given the bag containing the groceries to his son Georg to carry. Dieter had slipped the information into the bag. Georg, knowing that the bag contained their assignment, had taken the bag and quickly left the store, heading for their home above his father's butcher shop. Edgar chatted with Dieter, giving Georg time to get out of the store. No one would look twice at a teenage boy carrying groceries. After a few minutes Dieter escorted his friend to the door. They wished each other good day and Edgar began to walk away. 

Suddenly the SS converged on them from all directions. "Halt!" A SS Major called out after Edgar.

Edgar glanced backwards, panicked and began to run. Machine gun fire cut him down in the street. Another member of the SS squad fired into the store where Dieter had retreated.

"Search everywhere," Major Manfred Eckold ordered. The SS squad leader entered the store, stepping over the bullet-riddled body of its former owner. "The radio is here somewhere."

"Jawohl, Major Eckold," Private Tieg replied, immediately starting the search. _Major Eckold will stand for nothing less than finding the radio._

****

Rohrmoos, Germany, Butcher Shop, Bahnhofstrasse, February 28, 1943, 1030 Hours

Georg had almost made it across the Village Square and to the butcher shop when the SS arrived. He had heard the gunfire and had turned in time to see his father gunned down. His father hadn't gotten up. Georg hurried into the shop.

"What is it, what is happening?" Berta demanded of her son, her eyes seeking the reassuring appearance of her husband. 

"The SS," Georg replied his voice cracking. He was shaking and terrified. He had never seen anyone killed before_. Papa's body had jumped at each bullet impact. It was horrible_. When he was with his friends, and they talked of the War and the Glorious Third Reich, no one had ever described it like this. "They shot Papa, he's not moving."

"Oh no!" Berta replied, horrified. Somehow she had always thought that they would not be caught. They would pass along information, and their lives would go on much as they had before. Neither she nor Edgar had been able to support the Fuher or his policies. Becoming a resistance cell had seemed to be the best solution. Now Edgar was dead, and she was alone. No, not quite alone, she reminded herself as she looked into the terrified eyes of her son. She pushed all thoughts aside in the interest of getting her children out of danger. Once the SS identified Edgar they would be coming here. "Quickly, get the packed bag from the hall closet. Put it in the car."

"Dieter put the mission plans in the bag," Georg replied, catching his mother's urgency. He was old enough to understand that they were all in danger now. 

"Bring the groceries too, then. I'll get Anja. Hurry!" Berta said, running up the stairs to get her daughter. Anja was in her bedroom playing, "Come on, we need to leave now," Berta told the girl, grabbing up her daughter's coat.

"Why Mama?" Anja asked, standing.

"Because we must," Berta replied, taking Anja by the hand. "I will explain later, now we must hurry."

Berta saw both children settled in the backseat of the car and began the short drive towards Dachau. But Anja wasn't to be put off forever.

"Why did we have to leave so quickly?" Anja Ohms, a pretty, 10 year old girl with a spattering of freckles across her nose with intelligent blue eyes and fair brown hair asked from the back seat of the family car.

"Because the SS will search for us now," her older brother Georg said from the seat beside her. Their mother had them in the car and was driving south. "Mama is doing what Papa planned."

"That's right, dear," Berta replied from the front seat, her voice steady. She had her children to think of, she couldn't dwell on what had happened to her husband. Not now and perhaps not for a long time to come. "Remember what we told you? That, what Papa and I were doing was the right thing to do. The Nazis think it is wrong. They will now hunt us down and kill us, like they did to Papa and Dieter. We have to leave."

"Lotte says that the Gestapo and the SS are protecting us from our enemies. Why did they shoot Papa?" Anja asked. She was still too young to understand. Both Berta and Edgar had talked with her a lot about keeping secrets from her friends, their parents and the rest of the family. 

Georg made a rude noise. "Protecting their interests is more like it."

"Georg," Berta cautioned. "Anja, the Gestapo and the SS are not the true police. The true police have been dismantled to support the Fuher. The Fuher created the Gestapo and the SS. Their laws are not something that your father and I could support. That is why we have worked so hard to oppose them."

"Where are we going now?" Anja asked frightened and confused.

"A safe place that I know," Berta replied. She was taking them to a safe house in Dachau. "We will be alright."

****

Dachau, Germany, Friedenstrasse, February 28, 1943, 1145 Hours

The address was a small house on the outskirts of the town; it seemed to be part of a small riding stable. Berta hurried up the front walkway and knocked on the door.

"May I help you?" An elderly woman asked from behind her.

Berta whirled around, startled. "Um, yes. I was looking for directions to Mockingbird Lane. Would you know the way?"

The elderly woman replied, "Yes I do, it's two miles to the east as the crow flies."

Berta relaxed and supplied the last part of the code. "I thought crows only flew to the west in winter?" 

The elderly woman then smiled and introduced herself. "Welcome, I'm Frieda Voigt. Come inside dear."

"I'm Berta Ohms, my two children are with me as well," she said distracted. "We may have been followed here. We should get rid of the car as quickly as possible."

"Come inside. I'll take care of it," Frieda replied.

Berta gestured to the children and they immediately got out of the car. Georg brought the bag with him, while Anja carried the groceries. Berta, Georg and Anja entered the house following Frau Voigt through the front porch into a small living room. The room was cozy and on every surface there were trophies. It seemed that the stable had been very successful at one point.

"Sit down, I'll be right back," Frieda told them, leaving the living room through the kitchen. 

Berta rummaged through the grocery sack and came up with the papers Dieter had given them. She read over them quickly, frowning.

"What is it, Mama?" Georg asked. He had been watching his mother intently since they had arrived. 

"Papa and Dieter were to meet someone. We will not be able to continue with this mission alone," Berta replied, "But I don't know how to find help."

Frieda was back a few moments later. "My husband Otto will get rid of the car. He will be back soon."

"Thank you, Frau Voigt." Berta paused an idea forming, perhaps these people could help, not only by getting her and the children to a place of safety, but also somehow getting the mission accomplished as well. "My husband and his partner were just killed by the SS in Rohrmoos," Berta said her voice steady. She would show no weakness in front of the other woman and her own children. "They will be looking for us next. We shouldn't stay, we will only endanger you and your husband."

"Nonsense, it is what we are here to do. We will do our best to help you," Frieda told the younger woman, smiling reassuringly at the two children. "What is that?" Frieda asked indicating the papers Berta held.

"It was to be our next mission. We're Warbler," Berta replied with a sigh. "From what I understand this is a very important mission. Can you contact Albatross in Munich? We must tell them what has happened and that I am unable to carry through with these plans. It's imperative that we find someone else to continue with this mission."

"No, I'm afraid we can't help you in that regard, we have no radio here. I don't know who Albatross is. Our main function is to help move people out of Germany. Maybe when Otto returns he will have an idea," Frieda replied.

When Otto returned, Frieda explained what had happened. "We must move you very quickly then," Otto replied. "As to what to do with your mission, I am not sure. We cannot help you. Frieda and I are old, and we do what we can. However, as you are moved down the chain you will get to a place that has radio contact with London. Perhaps once there, you can get word out."

"How long will that be?" Berta asked worried and scared. 

Otto shrugged. "I am not really sure. We only know the next stop. It's safer that way."

"I guess that will have to do then," Berta replied with a sigh.

****

Stalag 13, Kommandant's Office, March 1, 1943, 1100 hours

Colonel Klink had returned to his office from roll call very angry. There had still been no sign of the escaped prisoner, Corporal Louis LeBeau. He had had men searching the surrounding area all night. 

It wasn't until an hour ago that the Frenchman -- _What was is that Shultz called him? Cockroach --_ had surrendered to his guards on the road from Hammelburg. The guards said that it appeared the Frenchman was heading back toward camp. _Strange_. Colonel Klink had sent the Corporal directly to the cooler upon his return. He had just sent Sergeant Shultz to get Colonel Hogan. He wanted the Senior POW Officer brought to his office, immediately.

__

I just can't understand it, thought the Kommandant. With many of the POWs in camp still recovering from pneumonia, the camp had actually settled into a calm routine. That was, until this crazy escape attempt by the Frenchman. Klink had hoped that the camp would not return to the mayhem that existed prior to the outbreak. Since my appointment here as Kommandant, not one of the POWs in Stalag 13 had ever successfully escaped. Even after -- _What's the count now? --_ 200 attempts. And most of those attempts have occurred since Colonel Hogan's arrival six months ago. He had hoped that Colonel Hogan had finally come to his senses and would keep his men under control. But now that didn't seem to be the case. _What more can I do to stop these escape attempts?_

****

Stalag 13, Colonel Hogan's Quarters, March 1, 1943, 1100 Hours 

Sergeant Shultz knocked before he entered Colonel Hogan's quarters. Shultz indicated that the Kommandant wanted to see the American Colonel immediately. Shultz told Colonel Hogan that Kommandant Klink had looked ready to blow a gasket. Hogan had already been expecting this summons to the Kommandant's office. One of his men had tried to 'escape' last evening. Corporal Louis LeBeau's escape attempt had been a smoke screen, as they needed to start sending out the stranded servicemen a few at a time. LeBeau's escape was meant to create enough covering tracks through the snow, so that the trail of 'moving' prisoners would not be noticed. LeBeau had kept the guards and dogs busy all night. He had been re-captured earlier this morning and placed in solitary confinement._ But, there were now enough footprints in the snow to cover the trail of a retreating army. Good job LeBeau._

This had been the first escape attempt in over a month. The movement of Allied servicemen needed to restart more quietly than ever before. Hogan and his men _had_ been using very brazen techniques as smoke screens. It had kept the Kommandant and the guards here at Stalag 13 way off-balance. It had been like playing chess, with Klink and Shultz as the pawns. Hogan had taken pleasure in keeping them at stalemate. 

Hogan now realized that it would be less stressful on his men, if their guests were moved more quietly. It had been so quiet over the past month that even Kommandant Klink and his men had relaxed their vigilance. It made Hogan feel that he should continue with a more practical smoke screen regimen from now on. Corporal LeBeau's escape last night had been a necessity. But Hogan also wanted it to look like the POWs hadn't been entirely cowed by the outbreak of pneumonia. He still had to keep them guessing.

Hogan followed Shultz into the Kommandant's outer office. "Colonel Hogan, please wait here, I will announce you," Sergeant Shultz said.

"Okay Shultz," Hogan answered, taking a seat in the chair closest to the door. When Shultz entered the Kommandant's office, Hogan got up and approached Helga, the very attractive blonde that manned the secretary's desk in the outer office. As Hogan reached the desk, he took her hand in his and gently kissed it. He looked longingly into her eyes; she practically melted in his presence. This was generally when he could get any information he wanted from her. 

While Hogan was gently flirting in the outer office, Kommandant Klink looked up from his desk as Shultz entered his office closing the door behind him. Shultz moved to stand directly in front of the Kommandant's desk. He gave the Kommandant a crisp military salute. "Sergeant Shultz, reporting as ordered. Colonel Hogan is waiting in the outer office as you requested Kommandant," he said.

Klink responded in kind to the salute. "Show him in Sergeant," Klink said returning his gaze to the papers on his desk. 

"Jawohl Herr Kommandant," Shultz said. He then opened the office door and called "Colonel Hogan, the Kommandant will see you now." Shultz noticed with some embarrassment that the American Colonel was again flirting with Helga. Colonel Hogan quickly kissed Helga on the cheek and turned toward Shultz with a guilty smirk. Shultz couldn't help but smile at the American Colonel. _The man was so outrageous_, thought Shultz.

Helga's gentle laughter could be heard as Hogan entered the Kommandant's office. 

Hogan saluted the German Colonel. "You wanted to see me sir?" he asked innocently.

Looking up from the papers on his desk, Kommandant Klink responded in kind. "Yes, Colonel Hogan. I did. As I'm sure you know by now, your Corporal LeBeau has been re-captured by my men. I have sentenced him to 30 days in the cooler, without privileges." Klink paused to take a breath. "That is all, dismissed." Klink turned his attention back to the papers on his desk. That was meant to be the end of the conversation. 

"But, Kommandant. That doesn't seem very fair under the circumstances," Hogan said quickly.

The Kommandant sighed. It looks as if things were going to return to the way they had been. Dealing with Colonel Hogan had never been easy. "What circumstances Hogan? And I don't want any of your double talk," Klink said evenly. _Hogan was at it again. There will be some crazy excuse, like LeBeau was just out picking mushrooms for some silly celebration. Hogan will tell me that LeBeau had planned on coming back to camp until my men started chasing him. Incredible, I'm even starting to come up with them before Hogan does!_

Hogan replied, smiling innocently. "Well sir, it's my fault really. I had wanted to thank you properly for all that you did for my men during the pneumonia outbreak. I had asked for a volunteer to go into Hammelburg. Corporal LeBeau agreed to go into town to pick up a gift for you, sir." Hogan's facial expression turned distressed and he said, "I don't know if he even got the chance to get the gift, before your men re-captured him."

Willhelm Klink just stared dumbfounded at Colonel Hogan. "Hogan, you can't honestly expect me to believe that you sent LeBeau into town to get a present for me?" he asked disbelievingly. 

"Sir, the lives of my men mean everything to me. I just wanted to show my gratitude to you," Hogan said putting himself on the offensive. He turned to Shultz. "Shultz, go get LeBeau from the cooler, that way we can see if he was able to get Colonel Klink his present."

"Jawohl, Colonel Hogan," replied Shultz. He saluted Colonel Hogan and headed for the door.

"Shultz!" bellowed Kommandant Klink. "I give the orders around here, _not _Colonel Hogan." He glared dangerously at both men. "Is that understood?"

"Of course Colonel, I overstepped my boundaries. I'm sorry," said Colonel Hogan, apologetically. He again turned to Shultz. "Disregard that order, Shultz. I guess Colonel Klink doesn't want the gift." 

"Jawohl, Colonel Hogan," replied Shultz. He returned to his original position beside the American Officer.

Kommandant Klink was still glaring as Hogan returned his gaze and said, "Kommandant, I just hope you will take my responsibility for this situation into consideration when assessing Corporal LeBeau's punishment. He went into town on my behalf. He doesn't deserve 30 days in the cooler without privileges." 

"Enough Colonel Hogan!" Colonel Klink said frustrated. _This man was impossible_. "Shultz go get Corporal LeBeau. Bring him here. If he does have this 'gift' with him, which I seriously doubt. I _may _reconsider my judgment. If he does not, he will serve his 30-day sentence. _And you Colonel Hogan_, will be confined to your barracks for two weeks, without privileges."

Colonel Hogan appeared somewhat dispirited as Sergeant Shultz left to retrieve Corporal LeBeau. Colonel Klink indicated that Hogan should sit and wait. As Hogan sat, he removed his cap and placed it so it hung lopsidedly on the spike of the Kommandant's WWI pikelhaube that was prominently displayed on the desk. Kommandant Klink removed the cap immediately and handed it back to Hogan who shrugged apologetically and placed it elsewhere on the desk. 

"Colonel Hogan," Klink began, rising to pace around the office. "I had thought that over the past month or so, you and your men had finally come to the conclusion that escaping from Stalag 13 was impossible. Things had been running smoothly here. I can't have it getting out of control again. You need to control your men, Colonel Hogan. I can't continue this game with you any longer. Up until now, I've been very lenient. But it is well within my rights, to shoot any prisoner found escaping. If I need to resort to that, I will. Is that understood Colonel?"

Hogan answered quietly, "Perfectly Kommandant." He and his men were definitely going to have to play this game closer to the vest from now on. Klink looked like he just might carry through with his threat. Colonel Hogan hadn't realized how far he had pushed Kommandant Klink with his crazy activity. He had always been able to use the Kommandant's naivete to his advantage. He now had to be more careful not to push Klink too far. 

Just then Sergeant Shultz entered the office followed by Corporal LeBeau. Colonel Hogan leaped from where he was sitting. He grabbed the Corporal looking him up and down. "Are you all right LeBeau? They didn't hurt you, did they? I know how Shultz can be when he's riled." Hogan glanced at Shultz, who had a 'who me?' expression on his face. His distraction seemed to have worked. Thanks to a few lessons from Newkirk, he had just palmed the 'gift' off to LeBeau. Neither Klink nor Shultz seemed to notice. _Damn, this would have been easier if LeBeau had taken the watch with him. But if he had gotten captured before getting the chance to have spent time in town this morning, the whole thing could have blown up in our faces._

Klink said, looking weary now. "Alright Colonel, Corporal LeBeau is fine. Let's get on with this. LeBeau, Colonel Hogan tells me, he sent you into Hammelburg to pick up a gift for me. Is that true? Do you have the gift with you?" 

LeBeau replied, "Yes Kommandant, that is true. I have the gift right here." He pulled the box, the one the Colonel just put there, from his pocket. He handed it to Kommandant Klink.

Klink looked completely flabbergasted as he opened the box. Inside the box was what appeared to be a very expensive watch. Sergeant Shultz came up to the Kommandant and admired the watch as well, saying "Kommandant that is beautiful!" Turning to Hogan and LeBeau, Shultz said, "That was very nice of you, Colonel Hogan!"

"Thanks Shultz," said Hogan still watching Klink for a reaction. _Hopefully this won't backfire_. 

Klink began shaking his head negatively and said, "I don't know how you did this Hogan." He paused for a long moment, appearing deep in thought. "You are both free to return to your normal activities. Your punishments have been rescinded. Dismissed." _Hogan is such an enigma, just when I think I have his game figured out, the rules change._

"Thank you, Kommandant," both Hogan and LeBeau said together. They offered Colonel Klink a hasty salute and left the office as quickly as possible. 

__

That was incredible. Klink thought, staring at his closed office door. _Amazing in fact. Hogan had actually sent a man into town for a gift. For me. Wait, a minute. How did LeBeau get out of Camp? For that matter, why would LeBeau agree to do that errand? He was free, we hadn't found a trace of him, and he could have escaped. Why didn't he? Hogan had such control over the men in Camp. It was absolutely unbelievable to see, and he had to admire it. Enemy or not, Hogan was a charismatic leader. _

****

Stalag 13, Barracks Two, March 1, 1943, 1400 hours

Hogan had assembled all the barracks commanders for a meeting. He still had men recovering from pneumonia. He would let them know what was going on later today when he made his daily visit. He had called the meeting to explain all the changes he was going to make regarding their operation. 

"Good morning gentlemen. I've called this meeting to discuss some major changes in our operation. We can no longer afford to be as brazen about our smoke screen tactics. I can't promise that all the crazy activity will stop, but I don't think we have to go out of our way anymore to create it. What we do need to do is to expand our tunnel network. We will no longer have one man escape and be replaced by a moving prisoner or any other type of prisoner swap. Everything will be done more subtlety. All these men will have to stay in the tunnels. They will be brought in and released through the tunnel system as a general rule. So we need to create better living areas for them. I want each of you to think of ways to restructure this operation, to make it more fluid. Talk to your men. Any of you that had been dealing extensively with our 'stranded' guests, I want your opinions as to what would have made their lengthy stay with us better and more easily manageable. I want to hear everything you have to say, no matter how trivial. Thanks Gentlemen, that's all. Dismissed."

****

Munich, Germany, SS Headquarters, March 3, 1943, 1320 Hours

SS General Stefan Geist leaned back in his office chair. On the desk before him, there was a folder containing five pieces of paper. The first page listed a name and address here in Munich. This man reportedly operated an underground radio. The next page was a photograph of the man listed on the first page. That man was dead. The third and fourth pages contained details of the man's life. Who he had associated with and places he had frequented. The fifth page in the folder contained the names of two men who were known to live in Rohrmoos, a small village not more than 10 miles from here. All three men were suspected of operating a resistance cell from the Munich area. 

"Come," Geist called out at the knock on his door. He let the papers fall back onto his desk. He knew what they said by heart.

"Heil Hitler," the man who entered said, clicking his heals, coming to attention and reached his arm to its full extension.

"Yes, Heil Hitler," replied General Geist, also saluting but not quite as enthusiastically. "Major Eckold. What have you discovered?" Geist asked, impatiently.

"The man here in Munich, Rubin Tope is dead. We found the radio hidden under some loose boards in his attic. On first inspection, it appeared that Tope left no papers behind, though we are reasonably sure his code name was Albatross. We will continue to search his apartment. My men and I have today, just returned from Rohrmoos. We located another radio hidden behind the wall of Dieter Wirth's apartment. Wirth owned the Rohrmoos Village store. When we arrived Wirth was with our third suspect Edgar Ohms. Both Ohms and Wirth tried to run, forcing my men to shoot them. Both are dead. We are searching for Ohms's wife and two children now," Major Eckold reported to his superior, nervously. 

"The woman has escaped you then?" Geist asked, his voice cold and mocking.

"Yes sir," Major Eckold replied. "But not for long. She will be found."

"What else have you discovered?" Geist asked.

"Nothing else of consequence, sir," Major Eckold replied. "Ohms was the village butcher. Nothing was found in a search of his shop or apartment. No one questioned could tell us anything pointing us in another direction. But, we are sure that Tope, Wirth and Ohms were working together. We also know there is at least one other contact, but so far that person has eluded us."

"I want results Major, not excuses. Is that understood?" Geist continued not waiting for an answer, "Keep me informed. Dismissed."

"Jawohl Herr General," Major Eckold acknowledged and gratefully left Geist's office. General Geist was never one to take failure lightly. And he had failed in this mission miserably. Three of the suspects were dead, and no new leads were apparent. _Yet._

Well, well, well, Geist thought. _This could get very interesting as the hands are played out._ _Where were the rest of Albatross's contacts? Are there truly any others? If so, will they show themselves? What do they know? What steps should be taken from here?_

****

Wurzburg, Germany, Haugerglacisstrasse, March 3, 1943, 2340 Hours

Berta hugged Anja close to her as the car they were hidden in came to a stop. They had been stopped four times since leaving Nurnberg. Each time though, the car was passed through the checkpoint. This was the third night of being moved along this underground chain. Never had she felt so vulnerable. Discovery could come at any time. It was exhausting. Georg was holding up well under the pressure, but he was withdrawn. Anja barely spoke any more. She was frightened and there was little Berta could do to comfort her. She still had no idea how much further they must travel. At each stop in the chain, she was told that 'maybe' the next stop would be the one with radio contact. But no one knew for sure. It was so very frustrating, and time was running out. There was only a week left before the last mission that Warbler was responsible for, was to be accomplished. She very much wanted to complete this final mission; it would give some meaning to the deaths of both Dieter and her husband.

"Okay," Boris Weidner said softly. "It is time to move inside now."

Georg got out of the car first and Anja followed. Berta stood slowly her legs cramping from their long time folded beneath her. They had been hidden in the car for almost four hours. She followed her children and Boris into the dark house. When they entered, there was a carefully shielded light on in the kitchen of the home and there were two women there. On the table there were four mugs of hot cider. 

"Thank you Boris," Hanna Nehaus said. Hanna was an elderly woman, who appeared to be in her late sixties. The other woman in the kitchen was slightly younger.

"My pleasure, Hanna. These folk are Berta, Georg and Anja Ohms. They need to be moved quickly, the SS is searching for them," Boris replied. He then turned to Berta. "Hanna and Lydia will take it from here. Good luck."

"Thank you Boris," Berta said with a smile for the man. He had risked a great deal taking them so far. "I will remember your kindness always."

Boris smiled back and slipped out of the house.

"He will return to Nurnberg now," Hanna said. "Come. Sit down. There is hot cider here. Lydia will fix you something to eat."

"Thank you," Berta said. She watched as Georg and Anja both took a mug of cider and sat at the table. "I must get a message to London, you are not perchance the place in this chain that has contact with London by radio?" 

Hanna shook her head. "No, I am sorry. We do not have a radio here. Boris calls us on the telephone. However," Hanna added at the disappointed look on the younger woman's face. "I believe that there just might be a radio in Hammelburg. It is your next stop."

"How soon can we leave?" Berta asked immediately, her spirits rising. Maybe she could get the message out before it was too late.

"Our brother, Rolf, will take you to Hammelburg in the morning with his daily delivery of newspapers. He will go to the _Deutsches Tagespost_ offices for the papers at 4 am. After the truck is loaded he always comes here, we give him his lunch. We will hide you in the truck while it is here. He will make sure you get to the correct place in Hammelburg. You have some time, relax if you can. Eat, get the children to sleep," Hanna replied.

Lydia put several plates and a casserole on the table. "Please help yourself. There is plenty."

"Thank you. Everyone has been so generous and kind," Berta replied.

"We do what we can," Hanna replied thinking to herself. _How horrible the times have become that even my own countrymen have to run and hide. Up to this point, the only people we've moved along have been allied servicemen. Never have we had to hide children._

****

Wurzburg, Germany, Haugerglacisstrasse, March 4, 1943, 0445 Hours

Lydia knocked on the spare bedroom's door before opening it slowly and said, "Berta. Come it is time to go." She hoped that the family had gotten some rest. They still had a ways to go.

Berta answered, instantly awake. "I will wake the children. We'll be right out."

Lydia nodded and left Berta to get the children ready.

Berta, Georg and Anja went downstairs and into the kitchen where a big, muscular man stood drinking a cup of coffee. "Hello, I'm Rolf Nehaus," the man said. He was in his fifties and completely bald. "Are you almost ready? We can go as soon as you have been hidden in the truck. The journey will only take about two hours."

"We are ready," Berta replied. She checked to be sure the mission papers were still in her coat pocket. They had had to leave everything else behind when they had left Ingolstadt on the first night after leaving Dachau.

****

Hammelburg, Germany, Warenhaus, Dalbergstrasse, March 4, 1943, 0630 Hours

Heinrich Berger threw open the heavy storeroom door to the loading dock behind his general store. Rolf Nehaus was here with the daily delivery of the _Deutsches Tagespost_. "Guten Morgen, Rolf. How are your sisters?"

"Lydia has been feeling poorly," Rolf replied, supplying the code phrase to let Heinrich know he had someone hidden in the truck.

"Oh, that is too bad. Her back again?" Heinrich asked.

"Yes. She's been doing too much again. Hanna and I try to get her to slow down," Rolf said, backing the truck up to the back of the store.

"Well give her my best," Heinrich replied, opening the door to the back of the truck. Rolf was soon beside him. Together the two men unloaded the truck of the papers that Heinrich sold.

"Hurry, go into the back room of the store," Heinrich said removing the second tarp that covered the papers in the back of the truck. He was surprised when a girl of about ten was the first person he saw. Up till this delivery they had only seen allied serviceman. An older boy followed the girl, and finally a woman crawled from behind the stacked newspapers.

"Thank you, Rolf. Tell Hanna and Lydia that I said hello. Good luck with the rest of your deliveries," Heinrich said.

"I will pass along your regards, Heinrich. See you tomorrow morning," Rolf replied, swinging into his truck to continue with his rounds.

Heinrich closed and locked the back door of the store and turned to face his three guests. "Welcome to Hammelburg. I am Heinrich Berger. How is it that you and your children are being moved along this chain?"

"I am Berta Ohms, these are my children, Georg and Anja. The SS shot my husband along with his partner. We operated a small resistance organization in Rohrmoos. I knew of a safe house in Dachau, and now we are here. The SS is searching for us. Please, I must contact London. Is there a radio here? Our group is supposed to complete a mission but we can no longer do it. It is a very important mission and time is of the essence now," Berta replied.

"You've come to the right place then," Heinrich replied. "You have one more small move to make, no more than three miles. Very shortly a man will come in for his morning paper. He will move you to your next destination then. Once there, you will find the help that you need."

"Danke schon!" Berta replied, relieved. Perhaps it was not too late and the mission could be salvaged.

"Try to make yourself comfortable. The Tierarzt will be here shortly," Heinrich said, entering the front of his store to open up.

"The vet?" Berta repeated, exchanging a look with Georg.

"They must know what they are doing, Mama," Georg said with a shrug. "They have gotten us this far."

"Yes. Let us hope that our luck continues," Berta replied.

Several minutes later they heard Heinrich talking with another man. "Rolf's been here already this morning. He tells me that Lydia's back is troubling her again."

"That woman will have to learn to take it easy," Oskar Schnitzer replied, knowing that he would be delivering yet another person to Stalag 13's Traveler's Aide Society. He was glad that this process was running smoothly again. It had been awful seeing how despondent the men at Stalag 13 became, as more and more of their comrades fell ill. It was a lucky thing for those men that they had Colonel Hogan on their side. Without him, they would never have had London's support and the majority of the prisoners in that camp might have died. "Thanks for the paper, Heinrich. I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"Here are a few cigars to keep you company. Have a good day, Oskar," Heinrich replied, handing the vet three cigars, one for each person hiding in his back room.

"Thanks, Heinrich. I'll enjoy these. See you tomorrow." Oskar left the store and headed for his truck, knowing there would be three people coming from Heinrich this morning. _The route was getting more popular._

Heinrich hurried out back. "Come, we must move quickly now." He opened the back door, gesturing Berta forward. "The Tierarzt's truck is parked in the alley. He will be at the door of the truck. Simply go down the alley and get in. Good luck."

"Thank you. Come, children." Berta took Anja by the hand and the three of them left the store and walked down the alley. An older man stood by the truck in question. He looked at her in surprise, but opened the door. She and the two children climbed in. Immediately several friendly German Shepherd Dogs greeted them.

"They will not hurt you," Oskar reassured, closing the door.

He moved to the front of the truck and drove to Stalag 13.

****

Stalag 13, Dog Kennel, March 4, 1943, 0800 Hours

Schnitzer parked his truck next to the dog kennel. As he got out he noticed everyone in their normal places for his visit. If he took his handkerchief out and blew his nose, they would know he had someone for them. If they had someone for him, they would come over immediately to distract the guards. Today it appeared that he was the only one with a delivery. He blew his nose as he stood beside his truck.

Shultz came over followed inconspicuously by Newkirk. LeBeau went immediately to the back of the truck.

"Hey Shultzie. How's the war today?" Schnitzer asked.

"So, so," said Shultz. "Anything happening in town today?" He asked.

"Tonight Bertha Bomgartten and her all girl orchestra are playing at the Haus Brau," Schnitzer replied doing his part to keep Shultz occupied while his truck was emptied. "I hear they are very friendly to the boys in uniform, eh Shultzie!" Schnitzer said, elbowing Shultz in the stomach and displaying a wicked grin. As Newkirk walked away he knew the coast was clear and he moved to change the dogs.

"Oh, Bertha Bomgartten and her all girl orchestra. Oh I would love to see that!" Shultz said.

"Perhaps Colonel Klink will give you a pass," Schnitzer said, opening the truck to change the dogs one by one.

"Huh! I doubt it," Schultz replied, watching Schnitzer work.

Schnitzer finished up. "Well, Shultzie. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Auf weidershun," Shultz replied, returning to his duties.

****

Stalag 13, Dog Kennel, Schnitzer's Truck, March 4, 1943, 0800 Hours

Berta, Georg and Anja were sitting way to the back of the truck. They had not dared move. Berta had heard what appeared to be a German soldier talking to the Tierarzt. They had passed the truck through some checkpoint. The truck came to a halt and the driver turned off the engine. Berta had no idea where they were. The dogs seemed to know though. _Very strange_, she thought. Again she heard voices, but before she could make out anything the back door to the truck was opened quietly. A man indicated for them to quietly exit the truck. She saw the look of surprise on his face when he realized it was a woman and two children.

Berta exited the truck. She couldn't believe what she saw. It looked like a prison. She and the children were hustled into large dog kennel and made to climb down a ladder under a doghouse. It had happened so quickly, she hadn't had time to register anything. When she turned from the ladder, a large black man in a uniform spoke to her in English. She indicated she did not speak English, and he immediately changed his tactic and spoke German.

"Good morning. Welcome to Stalag 13. I'm Sergeant Ivan Kinchloe. Please relax, make yourself comfortable. We can get you something to eat and a change of clothes. Our commanding officer, Colonel Robert Hogan will be here soon. He will explain everything too you," said the Sergeant. _Oh boy, what do we do with a woman and two children?_

"Sergeant, I'm Berta Ohms and these are my children Georg and Anja. We have some very important information that needs to reach London. The SS in Rohrmoos killed my husband and his partner. We were a small group of resistance fighters. Our code name was Warbler. There is an important mission we were to have completed, but there was no way for my children and I to do so. We need help. We need to contact London and tell them of our inability to carry out this mission. Please say you have contact with London," Berta pleaded.

"We are in contact with London. We can get your message to them. Wait here. I will go get Colonel Hogan. He will know what to do," Kinch said reassuringly. 

Kinch headed down the tunnel towards barracks two. Colonel Hogan definitely needed to talk to this family. Kinch got almost to the ladder under barracks two when he saw Colonel Hogan's feet appear on the ladder. Hogan reached the floor, straightened his bomber jacket and turned to head in the direction of the dog kennels. He almost walked into Kinch. "Wow sorry sir," said Kinch. "Colonel you need to talk to our guests."

"Yeah, LeBeau told me. A woman and two children," he said shaking his head. "How did they get into the chain?"

"Well sir. You should talk to her, but she's says she was part of a small resistance unit. Her husband and his partner were both killed by the SS. She says she needs to talk to London about a mission they can no longer accomplish," Kinch explained. "They don't speak English sir."

"Okay I'll go talk to her. No English, huh? That probably means we won't be moving them to London. Hopefully London has an alternate location available," Hogan said as he headed toward the dog kennels. 

He came around the bend and saw their three guests. The woman was very striking and probably in her early forties. There was a boy no older than fifteen and a girl of about nine. They certainly looked like they'd been through hell. Hogan began in German, "Good Morning, Frau Ohms. I'm Colonel Robert Hogan. Senior Officer here at Stalag 13." Hogan reached out and shook her hand. "And these are your children?" 

"Yes, my son Georg, my daughter Anja," Berta said indicating the children.

"Hello Georg," Hogan said reaching out to shake the boy's hand. Georg grasped his hand but remained quiet. Hogan turned to Anja. "Hello Anja," he said again reaching out to take her hand. Anja backed away, refusing to acknowledge him. Hogan acted as if he didn't notice. "Well Frau Ohms, it appears we have some things to discuss." Hogan led her to the nearest chair. "Please sit, make yourself comfortable. Now tell me what's going on." 

Berta began, "We have some very important information that needs to reach London. We were a small group of resistance fighters, code named Warbler. Our main objective was usually passing information along. But we had been assigned an important mission. My husband and his partner were killed as we got the final mission plans. My son had been able to retrieve the plans. There is no way for my children and I to complete this mission. We need to contact London and tell them of our inability to carry out this mission."

"I'm sorry about your husband and his friend. We certainly can contact London for you. If you will let me see the plans, I can send a message within the hour," Hogan assured her. "I'm sure London can make alternate plans."

"Thank you Colonel Hogan. We were hoping that someone could take on this mission. It would at least make Edgar and Dieter's deaths have some meaning," Berta said as she handed him the mission plans. "We were so worried that we would not be able to contact London. We've been traveling for almost four days, making one stop after another. No one knew which stop would be the one that could help us. I understand the need for secrecy, but it could have been disastrous if the mission had needed to come off sooner."

"I understand. At this point, the resistance is very disorganized. There are very small cells working throughout the area, but they have no real central management. It has been working. We've been able to move many Allied servicemen back to London through the chain. It's just not an efficient use of time," Hogan said sympathetically as he started to look over the plans.

"I can certainly see why you and your children wouldn't be able to pull this off. You certainly don't look like an SS Colonel and I don't think your son could be an SS Major. The mission seems to be an exchange of information. But it looks as if your contact is going to offer some very strategic military information," Hogan said, as he was reading the papers. "Well, Frau Ohms. If you follow me, we can get this message on its way." Hogan used his hand to point in the direction of the radio room. Berta started on in that direction, her two children were not far behind. "Your children can stay here and relax. They are safe," Hogan said, trying to reassure her.

Berta stopped and looked fearfully at Colonel Hogan. She knew that the Colonel was probably right, but being separated from her children was not something she or they could handle right now. "Would it be alright, if they came along?" Of all the places they'd been to in the last few days, this place bothered her the most. She realized now that she and her children were in a German POW camp. Everyone she had seen since arriving was an Allied service man. All she could think about was the number of German soldiers just overhead. It terrified her_. But, these men are acting as if that's not a problem. How amazing._

"That's quite alright, they came come. I just thought they'd be more comfortable here," Hogan said having read the fear in their faces_. I'm sure just few days ago, finding themselves hiding underground at a German POW Camp, would never have been a consideration. This can't be easy for them. _"It's just this way," Hogan said heading off in the direction of the radio room.

Berta followed the Colonel to his radio room. The black officer that greeted them earlier was already seated at the radio. At this point all she and her children could do was sit and watch quietly. Colonel Hogan had gone back to conversing in English with his officer. 

"Okay Kinch, who are we this month? I can never keep track. Mama Bear, Papa Bear or Goldilocks? I wish we'd just stick with one code name," Hogan said annoyed. _Bureaucrats._

"It's March. We're Papa Bear," replied Kinch with a grin. _The Colonel has always hated monthly code name switches. He didn't think it made any sense. We go through this same ritual every month_. 

Hogan picked up the transmitter. _Papa Bear to Mama Bear. Come in Mama Bear. Urgent. Warbler mission is in jeopardy. Can no longer continue, agents killed. Unable to contact Albatross for contingency plan. Remaining members of Warbler here, women and children. Need safe haven. Papa Bear request location for move."_

Kinch got the signal that the message was received. "They will get back to us sir," said Kinch.

Hogan nodded and turned to the Ohms family. Again speaking in German he told them, "London has gotten the message. I'm sure everything will be fine. I'm sure they will come up with a contingency plan for your mission. We are just waiting for them to give us your final destination. Since we've never moved German civilians before, we will need to move you and your children on a different path than the one to London. It should just be a few minutes to get confirmation."

"Thank you Colonel. It is quite a relief to finally get that message to London," Berta replied with a sigh. 

It took almost 45 minutes before the signal from London came in. Berta and her family had sat quietly waiting. Colonel Hogan had excused himself with an errand but had returned just a few minutes ago. The Sergeant who took the message, looked astonished. Colonel Hogan looked very angry. Berta and her children watched him begin to pace back and forth, loudly expressing his distaste with something. Something London said, one would have to assume. Her children got very nervous. On top of the Colonel yelling, he was also yelling in a different language. It made it seem all the worse.

"Colonel Hogan," Berta said as loudly as possible to get his attention. When he turned to look at her she said, "You are frightening my children. And me. It's very unnerving to watch someone yelling in a different language. Especially when you know it's you they are yelling about. Please stop, we didn't mean to be this much trouble."

Berta saw his expression soften. He started to approach them. Her children immediately flinched and tried to use their mother as a shield. The Colonel noticed and stopped his approach. He actually backed off saying, "I'm sorry Frau Ohms, Georg, Anja. It's not your fault. We have your final destination. We will get you new papers, new clothes. Basically new identities, so you can continue living your lives in safety elsewhere in Germany," Hogan said trying to be reassuring, but he could see it wasn't working. 

"Then what were you yelling about?" asked Berta still nervous. The Colonel was now trying to be nice, but she could still sense his anger.

"London just plopped your mission unceremoniously into my lap. It seems they have also lost contact with Albatross. So you definitely had a leak somewhere. Now, my men and I are responsible for your mission. London just conveniently forgot that we live in a POW camp and that traipsing 200 miles back and forth across the country side isn't something we do everyday," Hogan said, his voice getting heated. "Not to mentioned we've never done anything like this before! We move POWs and downed pilots. That's it. That's our job. Period. End of story." He noticed he had scared the family once again. This time he went to the other side of the tunnel and leaned against the wall. "There I go again. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. Everything will be fine. You may have to stay a couple of days, but we will get you out of here to a safe place. If you'll excuse me," Hogan said as he started to head back to his quarters. Then in English he said, "Kinch, I'm going to need a staff meeting in one-hour, you, Newkirk, LeBeau and Wilson. Okay?"

"Yes sir," replied Kinch. After the Colonel left, he turned and addressed the Ohms. "I'm sorry, the Colonel been under a lot of stress lately. I'm sure he didn't mean to frighten you. If you come with me, I can get you someplace to sleep, some food and a change of clothes." _We need to come up with someplace private for this family. We still have fifteen servicemen in the tunnels waiting to move and reservations for another ten POWs by next week. I'm sure the Ohms would feel much more comfortable with some privacy. We can use the section of tunnel beyond the dog kennels. We had started digging for the cooler, but we can hold off on that. I'll have LeBeau work on setting that area up for the Ohms._

Berta and her children followed the Sergeant. But, she had to know, "Sergeant, will your Colonel really not follow through with his orders. If so, I think you should let London know." She didn't understand the dynamics here, but the Colonel had appeared to be quite ready to forsake the mission. 

"Frau Ohms," Kinch said with a smirk. "Colonel Hogan has never disobeyed an order. He may not always like the order and he will complain loudly about it. What you didn't understand is that he has already asked me to set up a staff meeting for one hour. If I know Colonel Hogan, he will have a plan all worked out by then. A plan that will get the information as well as still keeping this operation up and running."

"Oh," said Berta. _This is the strangest place._

****

Stalag 13, Colonel Hogan's Quarters, March 4, 1943, 1100 Hours

__

How can London ask us to do this? A meeting that's 200 miles away. It's going to take a full day or more to get there with the snow. Probably a full day for the meeting. We'll be there on the pretense of inspecting some internment camp. Dachau, I think it was. Another maybe two days back. That could be up to 5 days out of camp. That's impossible. There's no excuse that could keep any of us out of camp for 5 days. Not even one Klink would fall for. It certainly qualifies as enough of a reason to be 'shot while escaping'. It also doesn't leave me with much choice of who to send. Kinch and I are the only ones fluent enough in German to even remotely pass muster. Sorry Kinch, but you don't quite fit the Aryan type. This also means I need to find a member of the underground to help. There's supposed to be two of us, a SS Colonel and SS Major. On top of it, we are probably walking into a trap. There were already three dead agents involved in this. Not to mention that I've never done anything like this before. I've had no training in espionage. We learned our own operation, as it stands, by the seat of our pants. This mission doesn't give me much leeway, either they believe I'm a Colonel in the SS or we're dead. Can I pull it off? I really don't know.

Hogan glanced at his watch. He almost immediately heard the expected knock on the door. "Come," he said. Kinch, Wilson, LeBeau and Newkirk entered and closed the door behind them. "Well gentleman, we've just been asked by London to pull off a mission that's 200 miles from here."

"What? That's crazy," said Newkirk. "They can't be serious. Nobody can be gone that long."

"Oui," said LeBeau. "How do they expect us to do that? Don't they know we are in a POW camp?"

"It's impossible," said Wilson. "Klink would have the head of anyone gone for that long!"

Kinch chimed in, "So Colonel. What do we need to do?" He got the dirtiest looks from the other three men. 

The Colonel just smirked. "Am I that transparent Kinch?" asked Hogan rhetorically. "Listen guys, this will be a tough one. But I think I have a plan that will get me out of camp for the time needed and also get me back in with a decent excuse. You guys are going to have to provide me with the most elaborate smoke screen we've ever used. We are going to have to get Berger, Schlick, Schnitzer and Freiling involved on the outside. One of them will have to accompany me. I need a person fluent in German, who also knows the area. I'll need a guide or I'll be lost." 

Hogan paused. "There is the distinct possibility that we will not return from this mission. Three agents involved in this have already been killed. I have a plan that should deflect any investigation into Stalag 13, if we are killed. We won't be carrying any identifying information on us, other than for the false paper work. So nobody should be looking here for us. It will be necessary for some additional smoke screen activity from this end as well to make it work. -- If we don't make it back -- I would hope that you men would continue our work here. But if the heat gets too bad, pack it up and get out. Okay?" Hogan implored.

Hogan's men all started talking at once, trying to convince him that what he had planned was foolhardy at best. Hogan just let them rant. He stayed quiet and tried to display a look of confidence. Soon, one by one, they settled. Newkirk, LeBeau and Wilson all shot Kinch a look. _A look that said, the Colonel's nuts._ Kinch swallowed hard and said, "We're behind you Colonel. We'll do whatever is necessary."

"Thanks fellas. Now let's get to the specifics," Hogan stated excitedly, now that the decision was made. _Wow, what a rush! Espionage may be the way to go -- If you survive, stupid -- Oh yeah, good point._

****

Stalag 13, Tunnel under Barracks Two, March 5, 1943, 1100 Hours

Heinrich Berger had just arrived at Stalag 13. He had slipped quietly into the emergency tunnel entrance. Hogan and his men were expecting 'someone' at 1100 hours. Oskar Schnitzer had returned to town earlier that morning, after changing the dogs, with the request from Colonel Hogan for a guide to help with a mission in Dachau. Berger was the only one who could legitimately be away for up to a week. His wife often took over the operations of the store. It would not look at all suspicious and the movement of Allied servicemen could still continue. 

Hogan was surprised to see that Heinrich Berger was the one to volunteer. He had expected Hermann Schlick. Of the four underground men that worked closely with his operation, Hogan knew that it was either going to be Schlick or Berger that would volunteer. Doc Freiling and Doc Schnitzer were both too old to pass muster. _As SS that is_. Hogan knew that Schlick could have easily carried off the 'SS Major' that they needed. Hogan had only met him twice, but remembered Schlick as a huge, solidly built man, in his mid forties. He owned the Haus Brau restaurant in Hammelburg. He had always come across, tough as nails. That wasn't to say that Berger couldn't carry off the SS Major. He was a tall good-looking man in his late 40's and very well built. It just always seem to Hogan that the man was just 'too nice'. _I'm sure it's because Schlick couldn't leave work for that length of time, but it would have made me feel less guilty about involving a civilian in this. Schlick was a bachelor with no family. Berger was married, although I'm unsure whether he has any children._

"Berger, good to see you again," Colonel Hogan said extending his hand. "Thanks for volunteering, I know this could be dangerous. I want to make sure you understand the chance you are taking. I will not think less of you if you choose not to continue." 

Berger reached out and took hold of the Colonel's hand, "We are in a dangerous business, Colonel. We do what we must." Berger reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of pills. "A present from Dr. Freiling. He says to take twelve a day, two every four hours. It will induce symptoms of fever, sweating and nausea. He said you can increase it by one tablet every four hours, but no more."

"Thanks, let's hope it works or we're all up the creek without a paddle," Hogan said pocketing the bottle of pills. "If you follow me, we'll get your picture for the paperwork we'll need, then you can head back home. Do you think you'll have any problems finding the SS staff car and uniforms?" Hogan asked as they both proceeded down the tunnel.

"No Colonel, it should not be a problem. I know someone that works for the local SS detachment. The uniforms will not be an issue. I also know some of your less than 'upstanding' citizens who would just relish stealing an SS staff car. Everything will be ready for you," Berger said.

"Good. Thanks. I'll leave you in the capable hands Sergeant Kinchloe then," Hogan said as they approached Kinch, who was ready to take the storekeeper's picture for his new identification papers. "I'll see you on the ninth, sometime after 6:30 am, on the north road. I'm sorry I can't be more specific, convincing Kommandant Klink may take some time. Don't stick around past 8:00am, though."

"It will be fine Colonel, I plan on having car trouble. And that isn't out of the ordinary for my beat up old car," Berger said with a smirk. "By the way, Dr Freiling said you will be feeling pretty awful by the ninth. But, he promised the antidote would be ready for you when we all meet. Good luck Colonel." 

"Same to you. See you then," Hogan said. He returned to his quarters, where he took the first dose of medication that Dr. Freiling had supplied. _It's time to start the charade. I hope the information this contact has, is worth all this trouble. And I hope something hasn't caused Doc Freiling to switch sides. I'd hate to wake up dead in four days. Now you're not even making sense. Maybe the drugs are already working. God, I hope I can pull this off._

****

Stalag 13, Colonel Hogan's Quarters, March 6, 1943, 1000 hours

__

The last few days have been a welcome diversion for the men in camp. More and more of the men recovering from pneumonia are being released. Only those that were the sickest remain, but even they are chomping at the bit to get out of the sick wards. Good thing too, there isn't much more penicillin to go around. I've still been making my rounds and will continue to do so until the eighth. The men already know that I'll be heading out for a mission in Dachau on the ninth. I'm just glad to be able to see them all healthy before I leave. 

I've had almost six doses of the medication that Doc Freiling prescribed. My stomach is starting to flip-flop. Even though I don't feel faint or feverish, I don't feel like eating. But, I realize I need to eat. I can't look sickly at Dachau. I need to be an SS Colonel. -- Today will be quiet, I'll be laying low -- The real test of my acting ability will start tomorrow. The fact that there is very little penicillin will be a plus in my escape. It lends credence to what we have to tell the Kommandant. 

We still have yet to move the Ohms family. They need to get to Heidelberg. That's quite the haul. We wanted to wait until the weather is better. From what we've heard, a good portion of this trek would be on foot. The children just wouldn't make it. I don't know whether they will leave before I do. But they'll be in good hands. Kinch won't let anything bad happen to them.

****

Stalag 13, Colonel Hogan's Quarters, March 7, 1943, 1200 hours

__

Today I'm starting to feel awful, no fever. But I'm starting to feel faint and I ache all over. It's still too early to pull the big finale. This afternoon's performance is just Act One. Supposedly, I've spent the morning in bed. I went back to sleep after the morning roll call. Which is just not like me. We want to make Shultz nervous. 

"Here he comes, make it good," says Kinch, peeking out the barracks door. Shultz was heading their way to order the noon roll call. The men needed to make sure Shultz knew that Colonel Hogan wasn't acting up-to-par. 

"Raus. Raus. Roll Call. Roll Call," Shultz yelled as he entered barracks two.

"Hey did you guys notice that Colonel Hogan went back to sleep after roll call this morning. That isn't like him," Newkirk said as he past Shultz at the door. "Do you think there's something wrong?" 

Shultz's head popped up at that.

"No, there's nothing wrong, he's just been under a lot of stress lately, not sleeping. He's probably just tired," Kinch replied as he passed Shultz at the door. "But we should keep and eye on him." 

Shultz was listening intently now.

"That's it, he must be tired, he was still sleeping a few minutes ago," Lebeau added, as he passed Shultz at the door.

Shultz had watched everyone leave the barracks for roll call. Only Colonel Hogan had yet to come out of his quarters. Shultz decided to go get the Colonel and announce roll call in person. _I hope nothing is wrong. _Shultz never made it to the door before it opened and Colonel Hogan emerged. He was yawning, but didn't appear ill, though he was walking stiff. 

"Hey Shultz. Do you have any pull with the Kommandant to get us new mattresses? I feel like I've been sleeping on concrete for the last couple days," Hogan said as he exited the barracks.

****

Stalag 13, Barracks Two, March 7, 1943, 1800 hours

__

This evening's performance will be Act Two. There's quite the game of poker being played in the main barracks. Shultz is also playing. I'm going to break it up. I'm going to lose my temper. It seems that I have an incredible headache. Which I do by the way. This stuff from Doc Freiling, is really working. My stomach is in knots, I feel faint and I'm sure that my temperature has gone up. 

"Okay, what the hell's going on out here?" Hogan yelled as he entered the main barracks. "You guys need to settle down. Stop the damn poker game! I want it quiet out here. Do you understand?" Hogan didn't even wait for an answer. He stormed back into his quarters and slammed the door.

There were very many "Yes sirs" and "Sorry sirs" to the Colonel's back as the men cleared the barracks of any evidence of a poker game.

"Boy what was that all about?" Carter asked. "Geez, I just get out of the hospital tonight and he doesn't even let us play poker. Do you think everything's okay?"

Shultz exited the barracks very quietly. He didn't understand what was happening. But he would have to tell Kommandant Klink that Colonel Hogan was acting strange. He would wait until tomorrow morning. Maybe things would go back to normal.

Hogan re-emerged from his quarters after he was given the all clear. "Do you think he took the bait? We need him to tell Klink."

"You really scared him tonight Colonel. I think we can count on him saying something tomorrow," answered Newkirk.

Hogan grinned, "Let's hope so." He approached Carter grinning. He hadn't had a chance to say anything to him yet. Carter had been released just prior to the beginning of Act Two. Hogan reached out his hand to shake Carter's and said, "Welcome back Andrew. We've missed you. You didn't seem to miss a beat, though. Good work." Hogan took his other hand and rubbed it on Carter's head saying, "You can play poker anytime, Okay."

"Thanks Colonel!" Carter answered with a big grin.

****

Stalag 13, Barracks Two, March 8, 1943, 0530 hours

Shultz was nervous this morning. He hoped Colonel Hogan was feeling better. If not, he would need to let Kommandant Klink know. He opened the door to barracks two and yelled "Raus. Raus. Roll Call. Roll Call," directly into Colonel Hogan face. He was standing right inside the door. Shultz gulped back his next round of "Raus. Raus. Roll Call. Roll Call."

__

Act Three. "We get the bloody picture Sergeant. You don't need to yell. We've been doing this every morning since we arrived. We know the routine," Hogan said, glad that Shultz's gun was never loaded. He was the first one out the door. All the other men followed, each shrugging at Shultz apologetically. 

__

I guess I will need to tell Kommandant Klink. I wonder what's wrong? Shultz thought. After roll call, Shultz headed right into Kommandant Klink's office. 

As Hogan watched Shultz head for Klink's office he thought, _I'll need to past muster with Klink as soon as he summons me to his office. I need him to believe that I'm just tired. Too much stress. I'll apologize to Shultz. Then I'll head back to my quarters. Actually, that sounds like a great idea. I really feel rotten today. My palms are all sweaty, I feel faint, I'm definitely not hungry, and I have a weird clammy feeling all over. I'm going to up the dose today as well. That way, tomorrow morning's finale should bring it home._

****

Stalag 13, Kommandant's Quarters, March 8, 1943, 0630 hours

__

Act Four. Shultz was escorting a very unhappy Colonel Hogan to the Kommandant's office. Neither man said a word. Shultz went into the office first and announced Colonel Hogan. Hogan followed fairly close behind, virtually not waiting for permission to enter. "You wanted to see me Kommandant?" Hogan asked irritated. He saluted rather shoddily even for the 'new' salute.

__

Amazing, another side of Colonel Hogan I've never seen, belligerent. "Yes, Colonel Hogan. Shultz tells me you've been out of sorts lately. He also tells me that you have been rather ill mannered in your dealings with him recently. I can't allow that to happen Colonel Hogan. You are expected to treat my men with respect. Even your demeanor this morning leaves something to be desired. You are to wait until you are given permission to enter this office. Barging in is not acceptable. Have I made myself clear, Colonel Hogan?" Klink stated evenly. 

"Perfectly clear sir," Hogan said sharply, coming to attention. Hogan actually felt himself getting angry. He had no clue where the anger was coming from. 

"Good, I am willing to let this go this time. But I require an explanation and an apology for your behavior. If that is not forthcoming, you will be confined to your barracks for two weeks without privileges. -- Well Colonel Hogan?" demanded Klink. 

__

Okay Hogan settle. You started this. You have no right to take this personally. Hogan sighed and tried to look regretful. "I'm sorry Kommandant. I'm sorry Shultz. I have no explanation, other than the past month has been very stressful for me. I haven't had much sleep. I don't really think I've dealt with what the deaths of my men would have meant to me. I probably deserve any punishment you want to hand out Kommandant. But, I do apologize," Hogan said contritely.

"Thank you Colonel Hogan. Apology accepted. Just don't let it happen again or I will not give you this chance next time," Klink said. "Dismissed. Shultz escort Colonel Hogan back to his barracks."

****

Stalag 13, Barracks Two, March 9, 1943, 0530 hours

This morning Shultz opened the door slowly to barracks two and checked to see that Colonel Hogan was not standing there. He wasn't. Shultz announced roll call, "Raus everyone, Raus. Roll Call. Roll Call."

The men of barracks two filed out the door rather quietly this morning. Some were saying "Good Morning" to Shultz; others were glancing sheepishly at Colonel Hogan's door and exiting the barracks in silence. Today though, Colonel Hogan did not come out of his quarters. Shultz had waited an extra couple of minutes. Even Colonel Hogan's men were getting nervous. Finally Shultz headed for the Colonel's quarters. Kinch, LeBeau, Newkirk and Carter had come back into the barracks and followed him.

"Colonel Hogan," Shultz said knocking on his door. "Colonel Hogan," Shultz said again knocking louder and opening the door. "Colonel Hogan, wake up," Shultz said going over and shaking the Colonel who was asleep on the bottom bunk. _That's odd_, Shultz thought. _Colonel Hogan never sleeps on the bottom bunk._ "Colonel Hogan," he said again shaking the American.

By this time, the other four men had barged into their commander's office. "What's the matter, Shultz?" Kinch asked. 

"I can't wake him," said Shultz, nervously.

Kinch was there immediately checking the Colonel's pulse. "He's alive, but he's got a high fever. Newkirk, get Wilson now!" Newkirk barely acknowledge Kinch's order and was out the door immediately. 

Newkirk actually almost ran right into Kommandant Klink who was heading in the door to find out what all the commotion was about. "What's going on here, Shultz? Why are these prisoners not at roll call? And where is Colonel Hogan?" 

"Sir, Colonel Hogan is unconscious, I haven't been able to rouse him. We've called for Sergeant Wilson," Shultz replied rather panicked.

"What?" Klink yelled. "That is ridiculous! I talked to him just yesterday." _What's going on? -- I must admit that Colonel Hogan was acting 'not right' yesterday._

Sergeant Wilson interrupted Klink's thoughts as he came running through the door to Hogan's quarters. "Everybody out! If this is what I think it is, everyone out!" Everyone backed out of Hogan's office, leaving Wilson alone with Hogan. "Are you okay, sir? You actually look like hell."

"I'm fine, I do feel like Hell, but I'm fine. Let's get this show on the road," Hogan replied in a whisper. 

"Will do Colonel," said Wilson, also whispering.

Wilson exited the Colonel's quarters, to where Klink was waiting in the outer barracks. "Kommandant, I really need to talk to you. It's important sir."

"Go ahead, Sergeant Wilson," the Kommandant said warily, not knowing what to expect.

"Colonel Hogan has contracted pneumonia sir. His body must have been fighting it for the last few days. It has hit him hard sir. He's already got a high fever; the delirium is soon to come. Sir, we don't have enough medication in camp to even start to treat another epidemic, not to mention Colonel Hogan. I recommend moving Colonel Hogan to the hospital sir. That way they can keep him isolated. There are too many men in camp that won't survive another bought of this sir. I beseech you sir, please move Colonel Hogan out of camp. Barracks two will have to be quarantined as well. No one else seems to be showing symptoms. The faster we get the Colonel out of here, the better," Wilson pleaded. 

Kommandant Klink was shocked_. How could this happen?_ He was quiet for a long moment.

"Kommandant, please," Wilson pleaded. "Colonel Hogan needs to be moved from here. Can you imagine how he would feel if he caused another epidemic here in camp? Please sir." 

"Okay Wilson," Klink said, coming to a decision. "Shultz. You, Corporal Langenscheidt and Sergeant Wilson will transport Colonel Hogan to the hospital in Wurzburg immediately. Barracks Two is now under quarantine."

"I need help to move him. Cover your faces with something," Wilson said. "Everyone else that doesn't belong in barracks two needs to leave. Now!"

Kinch, LeBeau, and Newkirk went to help move the Colonel. Shultz had gone to get Langenscheidt and the truck.

Hogan's men gently carried him to the truck where Shultz had already put a stretcher. Colonel Hogan seemed very restless. He was muttering incoherently. "The delirium stage," said Wilson as he got in the back of the truck. 

Shultz climbed in back with him, Langenscheidt was going to drive. Almost immediately they were driving out of the gate toward the nearest hospital, 30 miles away.

****

Road between Stalag 13 and Hammelburg, Germany, March 9, 1943, 0620 Hours

Wilson glanced worriedly at Colonel Hogan's still form as the man moaned and shifted as the truck went over a particularly jolting bump. Hogan was now perspiring at an alarming rate. If it weren't for the fact that he knew Hogan was not really sick, he would be very alarmed. Hogan looked dreadfully ill. The Colonel made a gagging noise and Wilson immediately rolled him onto his side. Hogan heaved weakly.

"We have to get to the hospital quickly," Wilson said to Shultz who had passed him a handkerchief to clean Hogan's chin of bile. Damn, this stuff the underground doctor had put Hogan on to simulate the needed symptoms worked well! He only hoped Hogan would be able to make his rendezvous with Berger. 

"Ja," Shultz agreed watching the pale, sweaty form with apprehension. Colonel Hogan had always struck him as the indestructible kind. To see him this way was very unsettling.

Wilson glanced out the back of the truck; he could tell they were almost at the contact point. He reached out to touch Hogan on the forehead, apparently to assess his fever, but in reality to give Hogan the cue to begin his deception.

Hogan was instantly awake and yelling incoherently, giving every indication he was deep in some delirium. He shoved Wilson violently aside, coincidentally knocking Shultz over in the process. Hogan, his eyes fever bright, wrestled Shultz's rifle away from him and as the truck slowed to crawl up the steep hill leading up to the paved road into Hammelburg, he dropped to the ground outside and ran into the woods.

Well he tried to run anyway. The woods were still thick with at least a foot of snow. He waded forward determinedly. He had to make the next road over where Berger was to be waiting with a car. Unfortunately, he was leaving a very clear and easily followed trail. He abandoned the rifle about a half-mile from where he'd left the truck. The last thing he wanted was for Klink to inform the Gestapo that he was an ill, escaped, and _armed_ prisoner. He came to the next road and jogged south to where Berger was to be waiting. He noticed that his passing on the road was impossible to determine. He hoped that his pursuers would believe that they'd lost him on the road.

"Colonel," Berger said stepping from the car to open the trunk, relieved to see his passenger finally arrive. He had been waiting for almost thirty minutes, as he'd been early for the rendezvous. There had been no way to determine when Hogan would make it, and he hadn't wanted to leave the American stranded.

"Good to see you, Berger," Hogan said, leaning against the car breathing heavily. Normally this much activity would not have any effect on him, but Freiling was correct in his warning that he'd feel lousy by now. He had heaved up his last two meals, and he wasn't planning on eating this morning. He'd also just heaved in the truck, the motion and bumps had been enough to set off his nausea. "Are we all ready to go?"

"Ja. Though I'm afraid it will not be very comfortable…" Berger said eyeing the small trunk of his battered old car with a wince at the thought of the tall American folded inside.

"Can't be helped," Hogan said with a sigh. "You can't be seen leaving the area with another man. Not when they will be searching for me in full force within an hour." Hogan sat on the car's bumper and folded his long, wiry body into the very cramped space available. 

"You must move just a little further inside," Berger encouraged, trying to latch the trunk over the American Colonel.

"You're trying to kill me," Hogan protested, but somehow he managed to push himself further against the back seat. The trunk latched firmly over him, and he was left in cramped darkness. He heard the car door slam and felt it start up. He winced when Berger drove over the first bump. He was going to be lucky if he would ever be able to move again!

****

Road between Stalag 13 and Hammelburg, Germany, March 9, 1943, 0625 Hours

"Stop the truck! Stop the truck!" Shultz yelled to Langenscheidt who was driving.

"Was ist los?" The Corporal asked, slamming on the breaks and peering into the back of the truck. He gaped in amazement taking in Shultz and the prisoner Wilson, in a tangle on the floorboards of the truck.

"Shultz!" Wilson said, getting to his feet and turning to help the heavy set guard to his feet. "We've got to find Colonel Hogan. He doesn't know what he's doing. He could hurt himself!"

"Colonel Hogan has escaped," Shultz said to Langenscheidt. 

"I thought he was ill, Sergeant?" Langenscheidt asked for a moment not understanding.

"He is ill!" Wilson replied anxiously. "He's delirious."

"Ja ja. Colonel Hogan was burning up with fever," Shultz informed the other guard. "He's got my rifle, but he can't have gotten very far. He was yelling something about punishing the little green men. He wasn't making much sense."

Shultz, Langenscheidt and Wilson spent the better part of an hour trying to locate Colonel Hogan. They had easily trailed him through the woods, finding Shultz's rifle abandoned in the snow about a half-mile from the truck. Hogan's trail wove through the woods, sometimes going in a complete circle. He was obviously very delusional. But they lost the trail when he had come out on the North road. They'd split up, but neither Shultz nor Langenscheidt had found a place where the American had gone back into the woods.

"We should get back to camp and report this," Shultz finally sighed. "We're not going to find him this way."

"We can't give up, Shultz!" Wilson protested. He had had to stay with Shultz; Shultz hadn't let him search for Colonel Hogan by himself. The German guard wasn't going to have another prisoner escape! "He's delusional. He could die of exposure, four feet from shelter and never know it!"

"I know," Shultz replied. "But if we report it, Kommandant Klink can assign many guards to the search. We will have a much better chance of locating him."

****

Hammelburg, Germany, Berger's Barn, March 9, 1943, 0705 Hours

__

Oh God, Hogan thought as the car he was hidden in came to another stop. This was the second since starting out_. I hope this isn't another checkpoint._ _I'm definitely not going to make it much further. My whole body is one big cramp, and my stomach still hasn't settled from the bout of nausea in the truck. -- Thank God -- The car's been turned off. Perhaps we've arrived at Berger's home._ He heard the car door slam and was praying that the trunk would be opened next. _I need_ _air_.

"You can come out now, Colonel Hogan," Berger said, opening the trunk. He had pulled his car into the barn. He didn't keep stock any longer; and the barn was mostly used for storage now. He wanted to make sure that there was no way that anyone would see Hogan emerge from the trunk, even though his house was set far back off the road and he had no neighbors close by. He had parked his car next to the SS staff car that his acquaintance had 'acquired' three days ago. He also confirmed that the similarly 'acquired' SS uniforms were hanging on one of the unused stall doors, left there by his wife Olga after she had cleaned and pressed them. Berger heard Colonel Hogan groan. He turned to see the American roll out of the trunk onto the ground. "Are you ok?" Berger asked very concerned.

"That is definitely not my idea of traveling first class," Hogan said, sitting up. Too quickly. _Bad idea Hogan_, he thought as his nausea again overwhelmed him. He leaned over and heaved. _The fourth time this morning_, _such a fun way to escape!_

"So, Colonel Hogan," Doctor Oskar Freiling said, showing no compassion. _Crazy American, making himself sick_. "Not feeling very well are we?" He had been waiting in the barn for the two men to arrive. It was the start of his involvement in the crazy scheme_. And I agreed to go along with it. Am I just as crazy?_

"No, I'm not feeling very well at the moment. What the Hell did you give me?" Hogan asked, climbing weakly to his feet. _I think the man's getting a kick out of this._

"You definitely don't want to know." _If this weren't such a dangerous thing these men were attempting, the look on the American Colonel's face would be laughable_. "But you will probably be glad to know that I have your 'cure' with me. Give it an hour or so and you should be feeling much better," Freiling told the American Officer. 

"Whenever you're ready, Doc," Hogan replied gratefully. 

"Roll up your sleeve, I'll give you a shot now. I'm also going to send along a couple of pills for you to take tonight. That should clear up all of your remaining symptoms," Freiling ordered, bending down to retrieve his bag from where it sat on the ground.

Hogan stripped off his shirt, he had to change anyway. "There," Freiling said giving him the shot. He then reminded the Colonel. "When you're on the way back, start taking the other pills again. That way you'll be 'ill' when you return here. The medication will work faster on an empty stomach, but do not starve yourself. Missing one or two meals as you resume taking the pills would be sufficient." _I shouldn't have said that, the man has probably not kept anything down for the last full day. And now, he probably won't eat until he returns. Stubborn American. He looks to be in good condition, but I know that the camp rations are not sufficient to rebuild quickly what he will lose in the next few days. Over time, he will be fine. I just feel that I will be to blame if the man really gets sick because of this. Let's hope that doesn't happen._

"Got it. Thanks Doc," Hogan replied, pulling on the new shirt. He saw that Berger had already completely changed. Hogan quickly followed suit. Soon the two of them stood dressed as SS Officers. Hogan pulled their new identifications from the bag that had been sent earlier from Stalag 13. "Here you go, Berger. You're now Sigmund Bottner. An SS Major. I'm Rupert Haefner. An SS Colonel. We're both on detached assignment in Berlin reporting to General Viktor Von Steinle. We are to attend a meeting and help conduct an inspection of the Internment Camp in Dachau. As far as I know, this is a Camp for political prisoners. I don't expect to find it any different than Stalag 13. We should be in and out fairly quickly. Unless this is a trap."

"What are the odds this is a trap, Colonel?" Berger asked. He knew that already, Hogan had been very clear on the briefing he'd received. 

"High," Hogan replied. "Three agents have already been killed over this meeting. London wants us to carry through with it though. They felt the risk was acceptable."

"Acceptable for who?" Berger asked wryly.

"The big brass that are sitting on their laurels in London," Hogan replied. "But if this is on the level, we're supposed to be picking up some very important strategic military information."

"That somehow makes this all worthwhile," Berger said with a grin. 

"Good, let's get this show on the road then. Where is your wife, Olga?" Hogan asked.

"She is watching the store while we are gone," Berger replied. "Dr. Freiling is actually here on the pretense of 'treating' me for a nasty cold. He came today, and he'll be back again on the day we return. That way my absence from the store is explained. The Doc has something to make me 'ill' as well, when we return."

"Well I'm sorry I missed meeting your wife," Hogan said, glancing suspiciously at Freiling, but addressing Berger. "But, I'm sure you will absolutely love whatever the Doc gives you, Berger," Hogan said with a grin. "The pills he's got me on are delightful."

Berger shook his head. "I can tell. You still look a little green around the gills."

"Thanks for the compliment," Hogan replied to Berger. Then he turned to Doctor Freiling, "Doc, you know what to do if we don't return here, or you don't hear from us, by midnight on the 12th?" 

"Ja, all is in readiness," Freiling agreed. "Everyone is to believe that Berger found you trespassing in his barn. You both struggled, knocking over the kerosene lantern that Berger had brought into the barn as a light. In your delirious state Colonel Hogan, you killed Berger, but then you perished as the fire in the barn raged out of control. All that we need to do is bring two dead bodies here, and dress them in your clothes and set the barn on fire. I'll be taking care of that."

"Where will the bodies come from?" Hogan asked, evenly.

"Unfortunately, with the War, dead bodies are not that hard to come by," Freiling replied with a sigh for the enormous waste of it all. "The fire will be made sufficient enough to destroy any incriminating evidence."

Hogan saw a look of shared sadness between Doc Freiling and Berger. He didn't understand it, but thought it best not to comment on it. "Okay then," Hogan said heading for the car. Berger joined him, again taking the driver's seat. Hogan got in the back seat, so it appeared more true to form. Superior officers did not generally ride in the front seat with their drivers. Berger started the car and they began the long drive to Dachau.

****

Stalag 13, Kommandant's Office, March 9, 1943, 0800 Hours

"Shultz, you idiot! How could you lose Colonel Hogan?!" Klink demanded. The three men that had removed Colonel Hogan from Camp not more than two hours ago stood in his office, with the report that Hogan had disappeared. 

"He took us by surprise, Herr Kommandant," Shultz replied. "He was lying there, then he wasn't. He was shouting incoherently. He is very ill, Herr Kommandant."

"Yes, sir. Shultz is right," Wilson offered. "Colonel Hogan is running a very high fever. He was delusional, sir. He certainly wasn't aware of what he was doing. We really need to find him, Herr Kommandant. He could easily die of exposure."

"Shultz, assign a detail. Search everywhere. Find Hogan quickly," Klink ordered. "Tell your men that Hogan is ill. They should try to re-capture him first, but that he should be considered dangerous. Tell them to take no unnecessary risk. They have my permission to shoot to kill if they have to."

"Jawohl," Shultz replied, gesturing Langenscheidt and Wilson out of the office.

__

I hope Colonel Hogan can pull this one off. If he's killed, either as an escaping prisoner or during this insane mission, we'll be back at square one. The prisoners without a leader, quite possibly returning to the chaos that existed before. I don't want to see that again. No. Please God. No. Wilson thought as he trudged back across the Compound to Barracks Three. He'd have to get into the tunnel to report to Kinch what had happened. Kinch and the men in Barracks two should be under quarantine now, with no access from outside being allowed, except once a day by their Barracks guard.

****

On the Road between Hammelburg and Dachau Germany, March 9, 1943, 1000 Hours

Colonel Hogan sat looking out the window of the car. This was his first daylight look at the German countryside. All of his bombing missions had been nighttime raids, and the few times he had been out of Camp had also been at night. This Country was beautiful! The hills, mountains in some cases, all covered in sparkling white. The quaint Old World villages that Berger drove through where the Cathedrals towered over the smaller whitewashed Tudor style houses. The snow sparkled on the rooftops and dazzled the eyes in the fields and country lanes. They had passed through a few bigger towns and the architecture of the old buildings was exquisite.

"You have a beautiful Country, Berger," Hogan said, breaking the silence in the car. 

"Why thank you, Colonel," Berger replied pleased that the American could see the beauty around them, even through the hatred of the War. "It is especially beautiful in the spring time, with the edelweiss blooming." 

"I bet that would be a sight to see," Hogan replied. "Probably like the Cherry Blossoms in Washington."

"Is that where you are from, Colonel?" Berger asked curious. No one in the town knew anything personal about the American Colonel.

"No. I'm from Bridgeport, Connecticut. That's about four hours from Washington. But I was stationed at the Pentagon for a couple of years. I lived in DC then," Hogan replied.

"What is Bridgeport like?" Berger asked curious.

"Um, it's a pretty good sized town. My father is a pediatrician there. We grew up in the house next to his clinic," Hogan replied.

"We, Colonel?" Berger asked to keep the American talking.

"Yeah, my two brothers, sister and I. I'm the oldest," Hogan replied, for once opening up. "I went to West Point right out of High School, my brother Joe followed me there a year later. John joined the Navy; he's flying fighters off an aircraft carrier in the Pacific somewhere. My sister, Sue, is a nurse, she was to have married last October."

"I didn't know you came from such a large family, Colonel," Berger replied. "Olga and I have two sons. They are both grown and gone. Ruben is at sea, and Viktor is working in a factory in Gerolzhofen."

"I didn't know you had children," Hogan replied surprised.

"Ja. As I said, grown and gone. Olga and I ran the store, content in our world. Then Hitler came, and we were no longer content. It is why we do what we do now. Neither of my sons knows what their mother and I do. It is safer that way," Berger replied.

"I'm sorry. That must be lonely for you both," Hogan replied.

"Perhaps, at times. But we have each other. What of you, Colonel? You are alone in that Camp," Berger inquired, turning the car onto a more traveled road.

"Not really alone. There are the other men there with me," Hogan pointed out dryly.

"Yes. But they are not family," Berger corrected.

"No. Not family," Hogan agreed quiet for a long moment. Then he continued. "My family was notified that I was MIA back in October when I was shot down. From what I understand the Red Cross should have notified them of my whereabouts by now. Though, I haven't heard from anyone. I'm sure it has been hard for them, as I was shot down a week before my sister was to marry. So far as I know, the two letters that I've been allowed to send have not reached them."

Berger swallowed hard in the front seat. _God, I didn't know that. This American and the other men in that Prison on the outskirts of my town lived in their own private world. Contact from outside and their homes was few and far between. I am only just realizing what a sacrifice that these men had volunteered to take by staying behind and helping others back to London. They have put their entire lives on hold._ "I'm sorry, Colonel. I did not know," he finally said, just to break the silence that had fallen in the car.

"No apology is necessary. It is not your fault," Hogan replied with a shrug. "You get used to it."

"Have you a girl at home, Colonel?" Berger asked.

"No. I was dating someone in London. But that's over with now. Klink isn't in the habit of giving prisoners weekend passes to London," Hogan said with a caustic grin. 

"No, I would guess that he doesn't," Berger agreed. This time he let the silence in the car continue. _Just what can I say after that? I think I have just realized something else that hadn't occurred to me before now. No matter what Colonel Hogan and the other men seemed capable of doing, they were still prisoners. Colonel Hogan has to be an inspiration to his men for them to stay willingly incarcerated at Stalag 13. It must be hard to look out through those barbwire fences day after day, their friends and families so very far away._

****

Munich, Germany, SS Headquarters, March 9, 1943, 1230 Hours 

Major Karl Bruer was waiting on the return of General Stefan Geist. The General had taken an early lunch at the small restaurant just down the street. The Major had received some important information from Major Manfred Eckold who was investigating the resistance cell they had disrupted in Munich and Rohrmoos. Bruer knew that the General had taken a special interest in this case. _The General was due back in the office very soon. I know he will find this information worthy of note._ Major Bruer waited anxiously until the General made his appearance.

General Geist returned from lunch a few minutes later. He could tell by his aide's demeanor that he had some information for him. "What is it, Bruer?" asked Geist of his aide.

"Sir, I just received word from Major Eckold in Dachau. They have located what they believe to be the car used by the Ohms family to flee Rohrmoos. It was found in a ravine, three miles from Dachau. The car had been made to look like it had exploded on impact, after an accident. But, Major Eckold is certain that there was no one in the car when it exploded. He says he has found undeniable evidence that it was indeed the vehicle used by the Ohms family," Bruer said excitedly. "They are closing in on them sir."

"Yes. Yes Bruer," Geist said. "It certainly seems that way. It's interesting that the Ohms family has headed toward Dachau. I wonder. Are there enough members of this underground cell, that we will indeed have some willing to run the gauntlet we have laid?" asked Geist intrigued. 

"We won't be certain until tomorrow, sir. If the underground has been tempted, they will have two men appear for that meeting at the Dachau Camp," Bruer said eagerly. 

"Yes, I guess we need only wait," General Geist said. He really didn't expect anyone to show up at Dachau_. With three agents already dead, they would be on a fool's errand if they did._

****

Stalag 13, Kommandant's Office, March 9, 1943, 1830 Hours

Klink sighed as the last of the search teams checked in with him. It was now full dark and Colonel Hogan had been outside for almost 12 hours. Unless the man, in his delirium, had managed to find shelter he was probably already dead. Today's temperature had hovered around -7C or around 19F, either way it was well below freezing and the wind had howled for the better part of the afternoon, creating blizzard like conditions with the snow already on the ground. The warming trend they had seen for the past week was a pleasant memory today. The weather forecast was for a return of warmer temperatures with Thursday approaching a balmy 12C or 53. _But that was two days from now, and if Hogan wasn't found alive by then, he wasn't going to be. _Klink sighed again. He still held out a faint hope that Hogan had managed to find shelter for himself, but it was a faint hope. He reached out his hand for the telephone. Regulations clearly stated at this point he had to call in the Gestapo; Hogan had been gone too long. 12 hours was the most he could search for an escapee from his Camp without informing the area Gestapo unit that he had a man missing. Unfortunately for Colonel Hogan the new area Gestapo commander, Colonel Vogel, was known for his ruthlessness. Should he locate Colonel Hogan, Hogan would no longer be ill, he would be dead. In Vogel's own words the only way he liked his enemy was dead.

"Let me speak with Colonel Vogel," Klink said when the phone was answered. "Yes, this is Colonel Klink from Stalag 13."

"What is it Klink?" Vogel snarled into the phone. He had very little use for the POW Camp Kommandant.

"I have a man missing. He's been gone since 8 o'clock this morning," Klink began.

"What! Why didn't you inform this office immediately!" Vogel protested.

"Regulations clearly state I may search for my own prisoners for 12 hours without informing the Gestapo. I have done so. Colonel Hogan is a very sick man; he was being transported to the hospital. He has pneumonia. He became delusional and managed to fall out of the truck transporting him," Klink informed the Gestapo Colonel. "My men were able to trail him for quite some time through the area, but they lost him about four miles out of Hammelburg, along the North Road."

"Hogan. Colonel Hogan is the escaped prisoner!?" Vogel said completely surprised. He had made it a point to learn a lot about his new command, and that included learning about the POW Camps within his jurisdiction. Colonel Robert Hogan was the senior POW officer in Stalag 13. His dossier was quite interesting reading. Unfortunately, Hogan was 'untouchable' in his prison camp. If he could re-capture Hogan, he didn't have to return him to Klink. And he could find out the truth about what exactly Hogan was doing.

"Yes, but I don't believe he escaped on purpose. Like I said, Hogan's very ill. He doesn't know what he's doing Major," Klink pointed out. He was well aware that Vogel had very little use for Hogan, and knew that Hogan would be in trouble should Vogel recapture him.

"How do you know he was sick with pneumonia?" Vogel asked. "It could just be a ploy to get out of camp where he could easily escape, which he apparently has."

"Major, almost the entire prison population of Stalag 13 came down with pneumonia a month ago. Berlin provided medical supplies and the prisoners recovered. Colonel Hogan contracted the disease yesterday and we were making every effort to remove him from Camp before another epidemic swept through. As I said, Colonel Hogan is quite ill," Klink replied. He actually would be almost happy that this was indeed another Hoganisque ploy. That would mean Hogan was alive somewhere and not frozen solid at the bottom of some ravine. 

"Alright then. My men will search the town for him. I will come to Stalag 13 now for your report, and proof that Colonel Hogan is indeed ill as you say," Vogel replied, slamming down the phone.

****

Stalag 13, Kommandant's Office, March 9, 1943, 1920 Hours

"What is your name?" Vogel demanded of the prisoner standing before him.

"Wilson, Edgar T, Sergeant. 0-648637," Wilson replied to the Gestapo Major. He had been summoned to Klink's office and was now being questioned by the Gestapo over Colonel Hogan's 'illness'. Now it was not merely the Colonel's life on the line, but every prisoner here at Stalag 13.

"What is your position here at Stalag 13, Sergeant?" Vogel continued his interrogation.

"I am the Camp's Medic," Wilson replied.

"The Senior POW Officer is Colonel Hogan, is it not?" Vogel continued.

"Yes sir," Wilson replied.

"What was his condition when he was removed from Camp this morning?" Vogel inquired.

"He was running a temperature of 103, Major. He was unconscious," Wilson replied.

"Yet a man, running such a high fever, managed to 'fall' out of the truck transporting him and elude all pursuit for the past 12 hours?" Vogel purred sure he had caught the prisoner in a lie.

"Yes sir. Colonel Hogan became delusional shortly before he fell from the truck. It is not uncommon with the illness he had contracted. We had 200 such cases of this disease in the last month," Wilson replied evenly.

"How long does such delusions last, Sergeant?" Vogel questioned.

"It varies, sir. Anywhere from one to six hours. After that, if the fever is not brought down, the patient becomes comatose," Wilson replied.

"Klink," Vogel said turning suddenly to Kommandant Klink who had stood to one side during Vogel's interrogation of the prisoner Wilson. "You are quite certain that Colonel Hogan was this ill?"

"Yes," Klink replied. "I examined him personally before I ordered him removed from Camp. He was perspiring heavily and quite unresponsive. He looked like the other sick prisoners we had here last month. There was no medication available to treat him, nor did Stalag 13 need another outbreak of this disease."

"Alright. I will have my men search the town. As he is contagious, their orders will be shoot to kill. If we find him, he will not return here," Vogel said, standing. "I will inform you of my results. Heil Hitler."

"Heil Hitler," Klink replied, seeing the Major out of his office. When Vogel had left he turned back to Sergeant Wilson. "You may go."

"You won't stop looking for the Colonel, will you sir?" Wilson asked, playing the part Hogan had wanted. "He could be lying within feet of shelter and not know it!"

"I have men still searching," Klink replied. "But you know as well as I do, if Colonel Hogan is without shelter through the night, he will be dead by morning."

Wilson sighed and dropped his gaze. "Yes sir. I am aware of that," He replied softly. "We just want to know one way or another. Colonel Hogan means a lot to us, sir."

"I understand," Klink replied. "If we can find him, we will. Dismissed."

"Yes sir," Wilson said, saluting the Kommandant and leaving the office. He headed directly for the tunnel in Barracks Three, so he could report to Kinch.

****

Stalag 13, Tunnel, March 9, 1943, 2200 Hours

Kinch removed his headset and hung it on its nail. He stared at the clipboard for a moment, shaking his head while his stomach dropped. He felt sick. London had informed them that still another of Albatross' contacts had gone missing. They had wanted to call off the whole meeting. Kinch had told them that Hogan had left that morning, and there was no way to get in contact with them. 

__

Damn. Hogan and Berger are walking right into a trap. What will I do if Colonel Hogan doesn't make it back? That will make me in charge. Can I hold the men together like he has? Or will it go back to the chaos before we were captured and brought here? Hogan wants us to continue this operation. The men are committed to Colonel Hogan - will that same commitment apply to me? And what will happen when another senior officer is brought here? This operation is Colonel Hogan's. I don't believe another officer could ever fill the Colonel's shoes. I don't even know if I can.

****

Munich, Germany, Bayerischer Hof Hotel, March 10, 1943, 0530 Hours

Heinrich Berger was lying awake in bed. He hadn't slept all night. All he could concentrate on was how today he might die. He had, of course, volunteered for this mission along side the American Colonel. But until you come face to face with your mortality, it isn't real. He would continue of course, this mission was far too important for the Allied forces. He would do the best he could and stand by the American Colonel. Berger was amazed at Colonel Hogan's resolve. He had yet to show any vulnerability. His confidence was inspiring. 

__

We spent most of last night in the hotel's lounge, where the Colonel entertained a lovely young lady. He had tried to set me up with another young lady, but I declined. I had at first been put off by the Colonel's behavior, but I soon realized again that the younger man had indeed sacrificed a lot to remain at Stalag 13. In our relatively short acquaintance, I've only seen the Colonel in person twice. And that was very early on, when we first began our 'relationship'. Other than that the Colonel has remained in camp as a buffer to keep the Kommandant and Sergeant of the guard confused. I realized that I couldn't begrudge a young man some small pleasures, especially if they could be his last. I was then surprised when he called it an evening at 10:00pm. It was amazing. The American went from playboy to officer in a blink of an eye. He and I retired to our room, and we spent the next hour going over our story. As I think back on it now. Those small pleasures that I was so concerned about… They consisted of only a beer, some dancing, and some innocent flirtation. He never even ate dinner. He reminded me that he needed to look as ill as possible when he returned to Hammelburg. I was again amazed. He had the whole operation in his head, and now, I don't even want to get out of bed this morning.

Colonel Hogan was also lying in his bed, wide-awake. _Oh I don't want to get out of bed this morning. There's something not fair about this,_ he thought ruefully. _I finally get to sleep in a real bed, with real sheets, and real pillows, and real blankets. And I can't sleep! There has to be some law against this. I know. I'll lodge a complaint with the protecting power. -- Okay Hogan, come back to earth. -- Why? -- Because you have work to do! - Oh yeah, says you and what army! - Okay smart-ass. Face it. This could be it, the end. -- I wish I could be certain of what we are getting ourselves into today. I really have a bad feeling about this. And to top it all off, I've corralled a civilian into this with me. What was I thinking? Berger has actually been handling this well, even without any military background to fall back on. Though, I'm not sure he appreciated my diversionary tactics last night. I hope we can pull this off. -- Okay, time to get up and get this show on the road. _

****

Dachau, Germany, Dachau Concentration Camp, March 10, 1945, 0845 Hours

"This is it, Berger. Good Luck." Hogan reached out from the back seat and patted Berger's shoulder. Berger just grasped Hogan's hand, giving a quick squeeze and then let go. As their car drew closer to the camp, Hogan realized that Dachau was not going to be what he had anticipated. He first noticed that the barbwire encircling the camp was electrified. Also there was a huge gully dug out around the entire length of the camp. The guard towers appeared to be similar to how they appeared at Stalag 13. The camp itself was about the size of two football fields long and one wide. A sign above the front gate read 'Arbeit Macht Frei' (Work makes one free). But what made his stomach turn was seeing a group of prisoners by the barbwire. _How can children be political prisoners?_

Berger drove the car up and parked it outside the main gate. There looked to be no other entrance for vehicles. As soon as they stopped, two SS soldiers approached the vehicle. "Heil Hitler. Papers please," one of them said.

Both Major Bottner and Colonel Haefner responded in kind as they exited their vehicle and presented their papers. "I'm Colonel Rupert Haefner and this is my aide Major Sigmund Bottner," Colonel Haefner said. "We are expected Sergeant."

After a moment, the Sergeant said, "Everything appears in order Colonel Haefner. I will escort you and Major Bottner to see General Stefan Geist. He told us to expect you. This way," said the Sergeant.

They followed the Sergeant through the main gate and into what looked like an office building. Their escort had brought them directly into a conference room. "Wait here, the General will be with you shortly," the soldier said and left. Colonel Haefner, appearing over confident, removed his gloves and overcoat. Bottner followed suit. Both made themselves comfortable by taking the chance to sit at the table in the center of the room. _We might be being watched, act like you belong here,_ Haefner thought.

The Sergeant of the guard went to inform General Geist that his additional staff had arrived. The General was in the main Administration offices with the Kommandant, Ulrick Meshner and the camp's second in command, Franz Becker, as well as the General's own aide, Major Karl Bruer. "General Geist, sir. Your additional staff, Colonel Rupert Haefner and Major Sigmund Bottner have arrived sir. They are waiting for you in the main conference room," the Sergeant reported.

"Thank you Sergeant. I had not expected them so soon. They had reported car trouble on the way through Nuremberg. They must have been able to resolve that problem without too much difficulty. Resourcefulness, it bodes well for our working relationship." _Fools! The Allies must be desperate. _"Well gentleman, should we go meet my new staff? That way we can get this inspection tour underway and get out of your hair," the General said.

"Yes sir," said Kommandant Ulrick Meshner. "We are honored to have you here sir. We have much to show you. Our doctors have made much progress with their research. I'm sure the General will be pleased." The Kommandant puffed with pride, as he led the General and his aide to the conference room.

"Looking forward to it Kommandant," replied General Geist. "I have heard only good things about your work here." _And that's why I'm hoping that after today, camps like Dachau will no longer be a secret. The Allies will know the truth and hopefully soon we will begin to dismantle them and wipe men like you of the face of this earth._

Both Colonel Haefner and Major Bottner jumped to their feet as the door to the conference room opened. "Heil Hitler," they said together with their arms fully extended. 

"Heil Hitler," Geist and the others responded in kind.

"I'm Colonel Rupert Haefner, General Geist. This is my aide, Major Sigmund Bottner," Haefner said as he and Bottner both came to attention, with heels clicking and a slight head tilt.

"A pleasure Colonel, Major. This is the Kommandant of Dachau, Ulrick Meshner. His second in command, Franz Becker. And my aide, Major Karl Bruer," the General introduced. Haefner and Bottner acknowledged the other three officers with the same respect. Those officers responded in kind. "Well now that we have gotten the formalities out of the way. I hear your journey from Berlin did not go as smoothly as expected gentlemen," Geist said addressing his new staff.

__

The first part of the code, thought Hogan_. From an SS General? This doesn't look good. _"The first part of our trip was uneventful sir. Our troubles began in Nuremberg. Isn't that right Bottner?" asked Haefner.

"Yes sir, the engine blew on the vehicle we were driving. Luckily we were able to borrow one from the local SS detachment," answered Bottner supplying his part of the code. _Our contact is an SS General?! Oh no._

"Very good gentlemen. I'm very glad that we didn't have to cancel this inspection tour. With my present schedule, it would have been hard to fit it in," Geist said supplying the final piece of code. _I see the uncertainty in your eyes gentleman. You will get the information promised you, plus more than you ever could have imagined._
    
    For the next six hours, the Kommandant of Dachau proudly showed his visitors around.

__

They saw everything.

The prisoners, 12000 men, woman and children, appearing emaciated, sickly and some half dead.

All crammed into only 34 barracks.

The brutal beating of a prisoner for what seemed to be a minor infraction of the rules.

The hanging of another prisoner, selected at random, to instill terror.

The 'suicide' of a prisoner who spat at one of his captors.

His final moments, standing defiant.

The Kommandant pulling his revolver and putting a bullet in his head.

The suicide of another prisoner who threw himself onto the electrified barbwire.

The crematorium where bullet-ridden bodies were stacked outside the ovens.

The result of an extermination order of the newest prisoners that had arrived from another camp.

SS guards searching for and removing gold fillings from the mouths of the dead.

The covered carts filled with more bodies of the dead being moved to a mass grave on the outskirts of town.

The crematorium couldn't handle the overload.

The stench of death that permeated the entire camp.

The new gas chamber, according to the Kommandant, which had yet to be used.

The hospital wards where some horrific medical research was being performed.

The unwilling subjects, who had no recourse but to submit.

Never knowing when death might come.

__

They saw everything.

At the conclusion of the tour, while returning to the conference room General Geist praised the Kommandant and his men for the work being done at Dachau. He told them that Berlin would hear of their progress. Then he asked that the Kommandant and his second in command give his staff some privacy, so that they could wind up the paper work for this inspection. The four officers were left alone. 

Geist turned and address his new staff, "Now you have seen what goes on here. You can have the military information promised, but you need to promise me that you will spread the word to the Allied forces that places like Dachau exist. These places need to be dismantled. It is impossible to do within the Third Reich, as not many actually know this is happening and even those who know, have been threatened with death if they breath a word of it. Will you do this, Colonel Haefner?" asked Geist assessing the younger man. _'Colonel Haefner' has the correct military bearing. He was able to keep his emotions in-check. But, he's much too young and healthy to have been released from active duty in the Third Reich. He's either a defector or a deserter._

Colonel Haefner had been rendered nearly speechless all day. It hadn't been an issue because Kommandant Meshner never stopped talking. It had allowed him to keep his composure during the inspection tour. All he could say to the General now was, "We will do what you ask General." 

"And what of you, Bottner?" asked the General who was also giving Bottner the once over. _'Major Bottner' wears his emotions on his sleeve. He has handled himself well, but had Kommandant Meshner not been so busy showing off Dachau, he might have noticed that Major Bottner was not really the SS type. _

"I will also do what you ask General," Bottner replied. He had been watching Colonel Haefner all day, trying to gauge his own responses by Haefner's reactions. The man never flinched. How could he have seen what we saw today and not react?

"Good. Then I believe we can part company. This is for you," Geist said as he passed an envelope to Colonel Haefner that was given to him by Major Bruer. "It contains information on the deployment of German forces in North Africa. It contains what is expected to be Germany's long-range plans for that area. It should help the Allies considerably in their campaign to gain control of that region." 

Colonel Haefner took the proffered envelope saying, "General, I can't say when I've hated a mission more. But we will pass everything we've learned here along." Colonel Haefner and Major Bottner excused themselves and headed for their vehicle. They were to return to Munich, while the General and his aide continued their tour of camps in the area. _That was the excuse anyway._

****

Stalag 13, Barracks Two, March 10, 1943, 0900 Hours

"Shultz, has the search turned up anything?" Kinch asked the guard hopefully during his morning inspection of the barracks. They were still under quarantine status, but Shultz as their barracks guard had to come in once a day to ensure that they were all present, and no one had become ill. 

Shultz shook his head sadly. "Nein. The Kommandant has said he will only search until the guard changes today at 1600. If the Colonel is not found by then, he probably won't be. The whole town has been alerted, I am sure someone would report him if he were seen."

"Klink can't give up!" Newkirk protested.

"What choice does he have?" Shultz replied, his heart heavy. The old Stalag would be a far different place without the vibrant presence of the American Officer. He just hoped that it would not degenerate into the near anarchy that had been here before Colonel Hogan had been interned here. The prisoners had reacted very badly to the death of their former senior officer. But Colonel Hogan had managed to mold the prisoners into a cohesive unit. It had been inspiring to watch. "You all know how sick the Colonel is, if he has no shelter he is probably already dead."

Shultz's statement was met with a barracks full of glum faces. Shultz started to leave the barracks, but turned back. "Oh I almost forgot." Shultz pulled out a bunch of letters from his pocket. "Mail call," Shultz said and began calling out the names of a few men. There was some happy commotion. _That's good to see,_ thought Shultz. He went to call out the name on the last letter, but he stopped short. He put the letter back in his pocket. _Oh no, Colonel Hogan finally gets a letter from home. After all this time and now it's probably too late. How sad for his family. _Shultz started to leave the barracks.

Kinch had seen the look on Shultz's face as he went to read the name on the last letter. "Shultz," he said before the guard got to the door. "Who was that for?" Kinch asked, but instinctively knew.

"No one. I picked up the wrong letter," Shultz said, but the guilt was written all over his face.

"Come on Shultz. It was for Colonel Hogan, wasn't it? Let me have it Shultz. If Colonel Hogan doesn't make it, I'll respond to the letter for him. His family deserves to know what happened. Come on Shultz," Kinch said sadly, holding out his hand. Shultz handed Kinch the letter and left the barracks in silence. He turned and barred the door from the outside, effectively locking the men inside. The Barracks was under quarantine and in this way no one could come out, and no one could enter accidentally.

Kinch turned back to the other men, holding Hogan's long awaited letter in his hand. "I'll just leave this on his desk. He'll be back to read it himself. If not, his family will just have to wait a few more days for the bad news."

"Don't say that, Kinch. The Gov'nr's gonna be fine. Where would they be now?" Newkirk said.

"They should have arrived at their destination," Kinch replied. "If what London reported to me last night is correct, Shultz may very well be right. The Colonel and Berger could already be dead."

"And if London's wrong?" Carter asked hopefully.

"Then we should expect to hear from them sometime early tomorrow morning," Kinch replied. After a moment he turned and headed for the Colonel's quarters. 

****

Hammelburg, Germany, Gestapo Headquarters, March 10, 1943, 1400 Hours

Captain Pieter Schotz stood nervously before his superior, Major Frederick Vogel. "The men have found no trace of the American Colonel in the town. They have searched everywhere. None in Hammelburg have reported seeing the prisoner, nor could we locate him hiding within the town."

"You are certain that you have searched everywhere?" Vogel demanded.

"Jawhol. I do not believe the escaped prisoner is anywhere in Hammelburg. Would you like the men to search the outlying areas?" Schotz asked.

"Search the homesteads within two miles of the town. Klink reported that his men have covered the area outside of that. If he is indeed as ill as he was reported to be, it appears that the American has perished in the woods somewhere. Perhaps his body will be found in the spring. Have the men complete the search of the outlying areas and then we'll call off the search and list Colonel Hogan as deceased," Vogel ordered.

"Jawhol. As you wish," Captain Schotz replied, saluting his superior and leaving the office quickly. He was glad that the prisoner they searched for was purported to be this ill, if they did not locate him Vogel would not hold the failure against his record.

****

Traveling from Dachau to Hammelburg, Germany March 10, 1945, 1500 Hours

Hogan was riding in the back seat of their 'acquired' SS vehicle and Berger was again driving. They had left Dachau about an hour ago. Their plan was to drive straight through to Hammelburg without stopping. Neither man had said a word since leaving Dachau. Berger had kept an eye on the American Colonel through the rearview mirror. Berger saw that Hogan had taken more of the medication Dr Freiling had given him. Then Berger watched him spend some time examining the documents containing the information about German troop movements. Other than that the man sat quietly, hardly moving. Berger was glad that Hogan could not see _his_ face. His tears had almost continually fallen since they left Dachau.

__

How can a place like Dachau exist? A place of mass murder, of torture, of brutality, of evil. A place created by my own countryman. A place used to kill my own countryman. A place to kill anyone who does not conform. How can people not know this is happening? We must do something. Something more than just reporting this. But what can we do? Berger again glanced at the American Colonel. _What are you thinking Colonel? What are you feeling? I need to know. _

Hogan had noticed that Berger had been watching him. _I wish he would stop watching me. What does he want from me? Does he expect me to come up with a way to stop the madness at Dachau? And at other camps? How can places like Dachau exist? And what about Stalag 13? How close have we come to 'Dachau' at Stalag 13 and not known it? How far have I pushed and never even seen the possibility of 'Dachau' at Stalag 13? How can I ask my men to continue doing what we're doing when there is the possibility of Stalag 13 turning into a 'Dachau'? What will it take to make Wilhelm Klink into an Ulrick Meshner? How can people not know this is happening? How can I do nothing about 'Dachau'? There must be something I can do. _

Both men continued in silence for a long while. Berger had continually kept an eye on Colonel Hogan. Even though Berger had not worked closely with the American before, all the members of the underground with whom Hogan's men had contact, knew of Hogan's 'in camp' exploits. The man was a genius. He'd created all that he had right under the German guard's noses. Berger had never been privy to seeing the man's thought process, but knew he was known for 'thinking on his feet'. Berger kept watching, waiting for the American to come up with something they could do about Dachau and other places like it. But Berger finally realized, after the long silence, that what he was hoping for would probably never come. _How can one man solve that problem?_ Berger stopped watching the American Colonel. It was not fair to heap that much responsibility on one man. 

Hogan finally realized how paralyzed with fear he'd been since this day began. Worried about all that he couldn't do. _There was so much more uncertainty now_. How easily their little operation could come crashing down on them. How this war can never be considered a game again. _I have to realize that my men and I probably can do nothing about Dachau, except inform Allied High Command. This situation would take much more than my men and I could ever do to resolve it. We don't know how widespread it is. I've heard horrible stories from some of the other POWs about treatment at other POW camps, but their experiences have never come close to what I saw today. I realize now how easy we've had it at Stalag 13. And that's only because Kommandant Klink and Sergeant Shultz aren't Ulrick Meshner. They both still retain some compassion for humanity. Otherwise my men and I would be dead by now. I realize that Klink never had to even look for those antibiotics. Especially now, since seeing the government sanctioned executions, and beatings, and torture at Dachau. -- Nazi Bastards. - I know now, that we need to expand our work at Stalag13. We need to work towards making this war end one day earlier. We need to work at undermining the German War Effort at any turn, no matter what it might take, no matter the cost. No holds barred. No Fear. Not anymore. Not after today._

"Berger, pull over. We need to talk," said Colonel Hogan determined. Berger looked into the rear view mirror. _This is the Colonel Hogan I've been waiting to see._ Berger stopped the car and Hogan got into the front seat. They continued their long drive home, but they no longer rode in silence. They both had a purpose.

****

Half Time

To be continued


	2. Second Half

This effort was designed to be a direct prequel to our first story, End Game. In this story, we hope to explain how Hogan's small 'Traveler's Aide Society' seen early in the series became the extensive sabotage/espionage operation seen in our story End Game. We again do not make any claims on the original Hogan's Heroes characters. All other characters are ours. But again, those characters are free for anyone to use, if you so choose. (We still have the Tender Loving Care requirement for Toby. He again appears somewhere in Mind Games)

Bianca, we dedicate this last part to you. Thank you for your support. In regards to your comment that we can make a story about a rock seem interesting, the rock is contained here within. This rocks for you.

Be forewarned. This effort is very dark and contains Holocaust references and is very violent in places. Strong language is used as well. Our rating would be PG-13.

****

Mind Games

Fierce fighting continued in WWII Europe. With the first bombing raids by American forces on German soil at Wilhelmshaven and the German forces surrendering at Stalingrad, it appeared that maybe the tide would turn in favor of the Allied Forces. But word of heavy losses being taken at the Kasserine Pass in North Africa was a deep blow to the Allied offensive.

****

Second Half

Stalag 13, Kommandant's Office, March 10, 1943, 1600 Hours

"The men have found no trace of Colonel Hogan," Shultz reported to Kommandant Klink.

"Major Vogel has reported the same results," Klink said by way of a response. He sighed. "List Colonel Hogan as deceased on your rolls."

"Jawhol," Shultz replied. He just couldn't imagine this place without the sharp-witted American.

"What of the other men in Barracks Two?" Klink asked.

"There have been no new cases of the disease," Shultz reported. "Sergeant Wilson reports that if that continues to be the case there is no need to quarantine those men past the 12th." 

"Very good. You will lift the quarantine on that barracks for morning roll call on the 12th. That will be all, Shultz," Klink ordered.

"Jawhol, Herr Kommandant," Shultz saluted and left the office.

Klink sat for a while staring at a spot on his clean desk. _I should request another allied officer to be sent here. Someone needs to be in charge of the prisoners. I cannot believe how I feel about this. Hogan has always been a nuisance. But it is strange to think of how much I will miss his presence. _Klink sighed_. I will give it just a few more days. I just can't request an officer to replace Colonel Hogan. I don't believe anyone ever could replace him in the eyes of his men. It was going to be so very different here without Hogan._

I remember how it was when I was first assigned to Stalag 13. I remember the rampant terror present in the prisoners' eyes. Shultz had been stationed here for a short time, before I arrived. He told me what the situation was like here prior to my arrival. There had been many escapes from Stalag 13 and the former Kommandant was transferred to the Russian Front because of his inability to control the prisoners here. He blamed the Senior POW officer for his fate and had had the man executed in front of the entire camp population.

There had been no senior officer here during the first six months of my command, though the terror was always there. The POWs fought amongst themselves, sometimes violently. The conditions here were not good, and the prisoners had split themselves into factions. No one had control within the population. There weren't even that many escape attempts during those first six months, most certainly because of all the in fighting. Although. We were able to thwart the few that did occur. The men needed leadership or this camp would have easily denigrated into anarchy. If that occurred I would have had no choice but to take some unpleasant steps to control the population. Until Colonel Hogan's arrival, the prisoners here could only be described as a group of frightened, angry and weary men.

After Hogan's arrival, things changed drastically. Hogan has indeed been a nuisance; but to not see the terror written on the faces of the prisoners has been worth the aggravation. Hogan is nothing but a con man, but he has managed to bring these men together as one. His loss will be devastating to the prisoners, and possibly to my command here, especially if things return to the way they had been.

****

Stalag 13, Barracks 3, March 10, 1943, 1700 Hours

Wilson just received word from Shultz that Kommandant Klink had called off the search for Colonel Hogan. Shultz was to list the Colonel as deceased on his rolls. He had just returned to barracks three after informing Kinch of Klink's decision. He now joined Sergeants Matthews and Marlow who were seated around the central table in barracks three.

With Colonel Hogan gone and barracks two under quarantine, Sergeant Steve Marlow and Sergeant Chris Matthews were in command of the POWs within Stalag 13. Prior to Hogan being brought to Stalag 13, they led the two most powerful factions in Camp. It had been a horrific time. The death of their former Senior Officer had really divided the camp. Everyone was terrified. No one was able to gain the control needed to ease the tensions and fears of the POWs. It just was getting to be chaotic and dangerous. From the POWs point of view, it was only going to get worse. So much so, that death was being seen as a viable option to living in the conditions that existed at Stalag 13. Even Marlow and Matthews knew that their control was tentative at best; together they could only agree to disagree. They had no solution. 

Then Colonel Hogan had come. He'd taken the Camp by storm, he and his crazy schemes. He was so confident, so ballsy, so charismatic and truly passionate. The men just naturally gravitated toward him. He had gained complete control within five days. They had their first tunnel outside the wire within two weeks. It had been inspiring to watch. Both Matthews and Marlow gladly pledged their support to Hogan. Not to his silver eagles, but to the man who wore them. The camp has not been the same since. 

"What's the news?" Sergeant Matthews asked of Sergeant Wilson.

"Klink hasn't found any trace of Colonel Hogan. He has listed him as deceased on the rolls," Wilson said nervously. Of course they all knew why. If everything was going according to plan, Hogan and Berger should be on their way back from Dachau. "Kinch has heard nothing from the Colonel, but he was told by London yesterday about another agent involved in this, that had gone missing. Do you think the Colonel can pull this mission off?" Wilson asked very worried.

"I sure hope so," Matthews replied. "He's a pretty resourceful guy. I don't think we have to worry. However, if he doesn't come back, we'll have the chance to call it quits. I don't see any reason why we can't all escape ourselves. I have no desire to stay here any longer that I have too."

"Colonel Hogan asked us to continue with this operation," Marlow said glaring at Matthews. "You can't just back out. We've all committed ourselves to this operation. It's vital."

"That's ridiculous," Matthews replied. "We can't continue. We agreed to stay with Colonel Hogan leading the way. Do you honestly think we can continue this nutty operation without him? I say we escape and leave this pig pen for the next bunch."

"The Colonel asked us to stay. Kinch can lead us. He thinks like Hogan," Marlow reminded the other Sergeant. "We can help so many others. Aren't you proud of what we've done so far?"

"Yeah. I am. But have you forgotten what it was like here before Hogan came. If the man is dead, do you think that it will be any different now? Kinch is no Hogan and I only agreed to stay for _Hogan_. If he doesn't come back, I don't have to stay here. Not if it goes back to the way it was," Matthews said acidly. "And there's a lot of other guys that I'm sure feel the same as me."

"You are a coward Matthews. I always knew you were the type to run out when the going got tough. We need to help Kinch lead these men. Not leave them and him, high and dry. We can do this. We've been doing it. We owe it to Colonel Hogan to continue," Marlow replied hotly.

"How dare you call me a coward? You self-righteous excuse for a human being. We will not be able to control these men. We tried, remember? And I'm still not sold on Kinch's ability to do so either. The men have a better chance of finding their way back to London on foot than trying to survive the anarchy that this camp will become," Matthews retorted angrily. 

"Stop," Wilson said standing suddenly, drawing both men's attention. "Look it's already starting and we don't even know Colonel Hogan's status. You need to help Kinch set the tone and you both have already missed the boat. Think, for crying out loud. If you all work together you can stop this camp from degenerating into the near anarchy that it was before. Colonel Hogan has put his trust in the three of you. He thinks you can. And for Christ's sake, he saved all our hides. The least we could do is to try to continue his work for him."

Matthews and Marlow exchange guilty glances. For as long as they'd known Wilson, the man had never blown his top. It shook both of them out of their funk. 

"You're right Wilson. We'll do what we can to hold this place together for him," Matthews said into the silence. 

"Yeah Wilson. We won't let him down," Marlow said turning to Matthews. He extended his hand, "Are we together in this, Matthews?"

Matthews reached out and took hold of Marlow's proffered hand. "Together Marlow," he said. 

"Good," said Wilson. "You guys will need to talk to Kinch. I'm sure he needs to know that you're willing to support him. He probably has the same fears that you both do."

"You know, this is all well and fine, our agreeing to keep this camp functioning for Colonel Hogan. I'm all for it. We owe him. But I just thought of something," said Matthews. "What's going to happen when a new senior officer is brought here? What do we do then?"

"I'm not sure," answered Marlow. "Let's not panic before it's necessary. We can talk to Kinch tomorrow. This whole thing could be mute by then. Kinch is expecting word from Hogan sometime between now and midnight on the 12th. We have time before we need to make any decisions."

****

Approaching Hammelburg, Germany, March 11, 1943, 0330 Hours

Berger leaned over to rouse Colonel Hogan. They were approaching the Hammelburg area. Berger had been letting Hogan rest. Hogan had been taking the highest possible dose of the medication that Dr. Freiling gave him. And he was taking it on a completely empty stomach. Berger had not seen the man eat anything at all since they had left Hammelburg two days before. He had kept up with fluids, but that was all. Berger had had to pull the car over twice in the last hour, so the Colonel could throw-up. At this point, the man looked very queasy and was starting to sweat uncontrollably. 

Hogan and Berger contacted Berger's wife Olga, Dr Freiling, Hermann Schlick and Stalag 13 via walkie-talkie. They were all needed to in one-way or another to bring this mission to a successful conclusion. And now with Hogan's new plan for the underground and his operation, he needed to touch base with all of them. Berger seemed to be in full agreement that what Hogan had planned was something that he and the other members of the underground would agree to, especially when they heard of the atrocities being committed at Dachau. They had a lot of work ahead of them, but first they needed to get Colonel Hogan back into Stalag 13 without him being shot and killed by the Gestapo, not to mention not getting themselves executed for being spies. 

Their original plan could go on as scheduled. The Gestapo had been searching in and around town and the guards from Stalag 13 had been searching most of the surrounding countryside. They had not found any sign of the ill American POW, and thankfully it seemed that that was indeed all they were looking for. There had been no evidence that either group suspected anything else. Actually Olga had overheard the Gestapo in town saying that they had called off the search, for if the American Colonel was as sick as he was reported to be, he would not have survived two nights out in the open. Kinch had sent along word to Olga that Kommandant Klink had called off the search for Hogan as well.

Hogan and Berger had ditched their vehicle on the outskirts of town. They had made sure they wiped it clean of prints and removed any incriminating evidence. They were hoping the SS would think someone only took it for a joyride. They then walked to an old abandoned mine, two miles from where they ditched the car. It was here that they would meet with Olga Berger and Hermann Schlick. Berger was worried that the Colonel wouldn't make the two miles, but again Hogan amazed him. Hogan had set the pace the whole way. Well almost the whole way. He did have to stop once to deal with another bout of nausea. As they approached the rendezvous point, Hogan whistled and waited quietly for the return signal. They heard the whistle and saw both people emerge from behind the mineshaft. 

Hogan watched Olga and Berger share a passionate embrace, with a tender kiss_. No wonder he wasn't interested in flirting. Lucky man_, thought Hogan. He felt a pang of regret for having corralled Berger into this mission in the first place. But there had been no other way. He had needed Berger's help. _At least they get to have a happy reunion_. He then acknowledged Schlick's presence with a handshake. "Sorry to break this up so quickly, but we need to get a move on. The sun will be coming up soon," Hogan said glancing at the couple.

"Sorry Colonel, you're right of course," said Berger very embarrassed, although he noticed that Hogan was smiling and did not appear condescending. "Colonel, you've never met my wife Olga. Have you?"

"No I haven't. A pleasure, Frau Berger," Hogan said, reaching out grasping her hand. She and Berger made a nice couple. She was a very attractive woman, seeming slightly older than her husband. Though that might have only been an illusion as her hair was streaked with silver.

"For me as well Colonel Hogan," responded Olga. "Please call me Olga."

"Of course, Olga." He nodded slightly at her. Then he turned to Hermann Schlick, all business. "Schlick, you'll need to get this to Stalag 13 this morning," Hogan said handing Schlick the envelope containing the German troop deployments. "It's imperative that my men radio this out to London as soon as possible. This information could change the course of the war in North Africa." Hogan then handed Schlick another note. "And this note is for Sergeant Kinchloe's eyes only. It is very important and is self-explanatory. He will know what to do. But it is imperative that you get this to him." _I don't want to start a panic among my men when they find out what has been happening at Dachau. I want to be there to tell them. Hopefully Kinch will be able to keep it from the men. Kinch can handle it and will be able get the information about the German troop movements to London as soon as possible. It should be okay, as I just gave my men so much to do while I'm gone that they won't have any time to think about it._

"Yes, right away Colonel," replied Schlick, noticing that both men seemed somehow different.

"When we get tonight's extracurricular activity accomplished. We are going to have to talk. Berger and I have some information to tell you and the others members of the underground. It _will _change the face of this war for us. Expect a meeting," said Hogan evenly.

"Of course, Colonel. I'll be on my way then," answered Schlick heading off on foot into the woods toward Stalag13. _A meeting that will change the face of the war? What could that mean?_

Hogan then turned to Olga, "Olga, Do you have our clothes with you?"

"Yes, this way Colonel," Olga said. "I have a change of clothes for both of you in the car. I have sullied and dampened your uniform Colonel, since you needed it to look as if you've been outside in the snow for a few days." She headed to the area behind the mineshaft. Hogan and her husband followed. She and Schlick had come together in the same car, but it was now easier for Schlick to make his way on foot, he actually didn't live far from Stalag 13. Hogan and Berger needed to continue with their charade and did not have the time to spare to get him home any other way.

"Thank you, you did a great job," Hogan said to Olga, as she handed him his uniform. He started to change and noticed that she had turned quickly, flushed with embarrassment, to give her husband his change of clothes. He smirked, picked up his clothes and moved to the other side of the car. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? I guess after a few too many full-body strip searches in front of hundreds of other men, you lose any sense of public embarrassment." _Ugh. Wet clothes, what fun._

"That's quite alright Colonel," Olga said not really looking at him. _Oh, what this man has had to put up with in that awful POW camp. Very sad._

When Hogan and Berger had finished changing, they buried the SS uniforms deep in the woods. They all then piled into the car. Berger and his wife drove together in the front seat and Hogan again got stuffed into the trunk. 

__

Not again, Hogan thought. _My stomach is still queasy. Hopefully I can make it to the Berger's house again. This just isn't the place to heave your guts up._

Olga Berger just had enough time to drop both men at their house. She needed to be at the store by 0600, in case there were any 'moving' Allied personnel coming into the store. As Hogan watched her drive away and Berger head into the house, he went over the plan in his head. _Doc Freiling was due at the Berger house around 0700. He had an appointment to check on Berger's nasty cold. Turns out Berger has a dust allergy, so it wasn't going to take long for Freiling to make Berger look 'ill.' Freiling was going to park his car in the back by the barn and by chance notice that the barn door was left open. He will go to shut the barn door and notice a prone figure lying face down on the floor of the barn. Lo and Behold the ill American POW that they've been looking for! Still alive, but just barely. He will rush into the Berger's house and call Stalag13 for some help. He will offer to take the POW back to his clinic, but he will demand a security detail from Stalag 13. Then he'll wait for that security detail to transport the POW to his clinic where he will stay for a few days, until the POW is no longer contagious, or dies. Whichever came first, that was the plan anyway. _

****

Stalag 13, Barracks Two, March 11, 1943, 0415 Hours

Kinch sprinted up the ladder into the barracks, relieved beyond words that Hogan had survived this mission. The men were asleep, or at least pretending to be asleep. He knew that they were all worried about Hogan. "They're alive!" he said as soon as he was back in the barracks. "LeBeau, you and Newkirk go out and meet his messenger at the pre-arranged spot at 0445 and bring the message back."

LeBeau and Newkirk both jumped down from their bunks, dressing quickly. "He's alive. You talked with him?" LeBeau demanded, pulling on his trousers.

"Yes. I talked with him," Kinch reassured. "We'll know more when you bring back his message."

"We're on it," Newkirk replied. "We'll be back as soon as possible." He and LeBeau left the barracks. They would take the tunnel entrance out of Camp and meet whoever is the messenger at the large horseshoe shaped rock where LeBeau has planted his wild mushrooms used for making cream of mushroom soup every Friday night. It was only about a mile from camp.

****

Stalag 13, Barracks Two, March 11, 1943, 0450 Hours

"Here Kinch," Newkirk said, pulling the packet of papers wrapped in oilskin from the pouch he had carried. "Schlick said there was one addressed directly to you, and the other packet was the information they gathered on the mission."

"A message for me?" Kinch questioned, pulling out the folded papers.

"Yeah. Schlick said that both Hogan and Berger were quiet and somehow different. Schlick said that Hogan told him that the mission was going to change the course of the war for us all," LeBeau said, adding, "What do you think that means?"

"I don't know. Let me see what this says," Kinch said, reading through the papers.

__

Kinch, 

Code and send the enclosed packet of information garnered from the contact. It should aid the Allies tremendously with their efforts in North Africa. The meeting went off uneventfully, though with a few heart-stopping moments when we realized just who our contact was.

Keep this part of the note to yourself. I want to tell the men personally. Dachau Internment Camp is a place of mass murder, unspeakable horror and torture. Men, woman and children. The kindest possible thing to happen is for a bomb to take out the whole place; inmates, guards, everything. 

The goal of our operation is **now** to work at ending this war one day earlier, whatever it takes, whatever the cost. 

We're taking control of the underground locally and throughout this region of Germany. 

Have the men begin to expand and enhance the tunnel system. I want entrances from every barracks in Camp, one into Klink's quarters, and at least one entrance into the Cooler. I want to eventually be able to access everywhere in the Camp from underground. We will also need more than the one outside entrance we already have. Four additional exits will probably be sufficient. Spread them out at every point of the compass around the Camp. Begin a poll of the other prisoners, I want to know what each man knows, what each of their civilian trade or skills are, any hobbies they have, what their jobs were in the army. Then you're to organize a Camp class on the German language, culture and customs. I want everyone in camp, at the very least, to understand German. You and I have just become language professors. 

Hogan.

"Well what does it say?" LeBeau questioned, waiting impatiently for Kinch to get through the note.

"Olsen go through the tunnel and tell Sergeant Marlow from Barracks Three that he's to come and see me directly after roll call this morning," Kinch said, ignoring LeBeau's question for the moment.

Olsen exchanged a look with Carter and Newkirk but got out of his bunk and went to do Kinch's errand.

"What does it say?" LeBeau repeated.

"He's given us some things to accomplish before he is returned to Camp," Kinch replied. 

"What for Pete's sake!" Newkirk demanded.

"He wants the tunnel system expanded. We'll need to draw up some plans for him to review. In the meantime, we'll have to get the men in Camp to digging," Kinch replied. 

"Why do that?" Carter asked. "We got all the tunnels we need to move the travelers along."

"Let me tell the rest of this once. I'll explain when Marlow arrives," Kinch said. _Oh God! Nothing I've seen has ever rattled Hogan. I've known him since I arrived in London more than a year ago. I was assigned to his bomber crew and have seen him do the most incredible things in the face of impossible odds. I can't imagine what the Colonel must have seen to get this kind of reaction from him. But it had to have been a horrible sight._

****

Stalag 13, Barracks Two, March 11, 1943, 0545 Hours

"What is it Kinch?" Marlow asked coming into the barracks from the tunnel. He like every man in Camp made it a point to walk by Barracks two at least once a day. Seeing the door barred and locked from the outside has been hard on everyone. Everyone knew there were thirty men locked inside the barracks, providing a covering screen for their Colonel. "The Colonel, is he alright?"

"The Colonel should be at the barn he was to have taken refuge in by now. I talked with him early this morning and the mission went ok," Kinch replied. "He should be back in Camp within a week."

"Thank God," Marlow replied, quickly making the sign of the cross. "I've been praying for him. I didn't want to find out whether this Camp could recover from a second senior officer's death."

"Well we won't have to find out now. Klink should bring Hogan back into Camp by the middle of next week," Kinch replied. "Which, unfortunately, doesn't give us a lot of time."

"Time for what?" Marlow asked, accepting a cup of coffee from LeBeau.

"The Colonel sent me a note," Kinch began.

"Which he bloody well 'asn't shared with the rest of us!" Newkirk pointed out crossly.

"I'm getting to that," Kinch replied, glaring at the impatient Englishman. "Colonel Hogan has given this operation a new directive. We are now charged with ending the War one day earlier, whatever it takes and no matter the cost. To this end, he has given me three orders to carry out while he is gone. The first is that we have to expand the tunnel system."

"What in God's name for?" Marlow asked. 

"He wants," Kinch continued like he had not been interrupted, "a tunnel entrance in every barracks, at least one in the Cooler building, one in Klink's quarters, in fact he wants to have access to every location within the Camp from the tunnels. He also wants at least an additional four outside tunnel exits. I want to have a plan drawn up for him when he comes back into Camp."

"But why Kinch?" Marlow asked again. "Why change the orders now? We don't need that kind of access."

"He said he would explain when he returned. In the meantime we will carry out his orders," Kinch replied adamantly. "The second order is for us to create a profile of every man in Camp. He wants to know what each man's civilian occupation was, what the Army has trained him to do and what his hobbies are. Basically he wants to know what each man in camp is capable of."

"I'm afraid to ask what the third order was," Marlow asked into the stunned silence of the barracks.

"The third order was for me to organize classes on German language, customs and culture. The Colonel and I have just become language professors," Kinch replied. "I understand that he wants everyone in Camp to at least be able to _understand_ German."

"But why! What's different now?" Marlow asked, echoed by many other men in the barracks. 

"Like I said, Colonel Hogan asked that he be the one to explain that," Kinch replied softly.

"But you know," LeBeau said. "All of this must have something to do with the mission he was just on."

"Yes I know. I wish to Hell I didn't," Kinch replied with a shudder. "And yes, it has everything to do with the mission he just completed."

The Barracks was quiet. Finally Marlow sighed. "OK Kinch. You're his ExO. Therefore you're in charge."

"Good. Thanks Steve. That will make this easier. Now, since this barracks is still under 'quarantine' because of the Colonel's 'illness', you'll have to take his orders to the rest of the Camp. Get Sergeant Matthews to help you," Kinch ordered.

"Ok. I'll get men working on this right away. I'll come back tonight with an update. I'll try to find out when the quarantine will be lifted as well," Marlow agreed, standing. He and the other men now had a lot of work to do over the next few days. He had no justification to give them, but hoped Hogan's promised explanation would be enough to get everyone's cooperation.

"Thanks," Kinch replied. "It will be quite a relief to leave this Barracks."

The rest of the men in the Barracks echoed that sentiment as Marlow left. The men assembled around the central table for yet another day playing cards. Schnitzer had not brought anyone into Camp this morning and the tunnels were empty for once. The Ohms family had left yesterday for their long trek to Heidelburg. Once they got as far as Hofstetten they would be able to travel by rail in relative safety. Hopefully they would be able to live in peace in Heidelberg. Once there they should be able to take on the role of a mother and her two children having to relocate because of the bombing raids on their old village of Tutzing. The cover story should work well, and they should be safe.

****

Outskirts Hammelburg, Germany, Berger Barn, March 11, 1943, 0700 Hours

Hogan had been in Berger's barn for over an hour. He, as the ill American POW, supposedly had gotten into the barn during the night and since it was still dark when Olga dropped them off, he went immediately to the barn. This way, no one would see him, even accidentally, walk in after the sun came up. Sitting in the barn would also help bring his body temperature down, as he should have been outside all night. _God it's cold, what made me think this was a good idea? I've thrown up twice since coming out here, my head hurts, I'm all sweaty, and I feel just plain lousy. With all that and the fact that my uniform is soaked and smells pretty ripe, I'm going to end up with pneumonia, for real._

It was a short time later that Hogan heard what he hoped was Freiling's car. He took his proper position, face down on he floor of the barn. He was supposed to be unconscious. _Let's hope it really is Doc Freiling._ Hogan heard the barn door swing open wider. He waited quietly until Dr Freiling approached. 

"It's me Colonel Hogan, the cost is clear, as they say," Freiling said, bending down to examine his patient. "Roll over Colonel, I want to examine you. "How are you feeling by the way?"

Hogan rolled over and leaned up on his elbows, saying, "Actually Doc, I'm not feeling all that well. Those pills hit me harder on the way back than before I left," Hogan said.

"You didn't eat did you?" Freiling accused. "I told you one or two meals. Those pills are murder on an empty stomach. I will give you the same thing that I did before to counteract the effects. It just won't be as quick this time. I'm also going to have to give you a sedative, you need to appear unconscious for anyone to believe you are as sick as being reported."

"I don't want a sedative Doc, I can handle being unconscious. There is no way, I'll submit to being in a drug-induced sleep. I want to know when the Gestapo come to shoot me," Hogan said_. I don't have time to be unconscious, there's too much to do. And if the Gestapo do come, I need to be able to come up with a way to escape. I'll even run our 'new' operation from underground if I have too. I just can't lie around and wait to die._

"Colonel Hogan. Don't be stubborn. I can convince the Gestapo and the Stalag 13 guards that you are really ill. You just can't react when they do come. And they will come. You already know that. They'll be trying to prove that you are not ill. I'm not sure you could maintain the correct façade if they come in and manhandle you. I will of course try not to let that happen, but you never know with the Gestapo. A sedative will provide the correct impression. Let's not argue. We don't have lot of time here," Freiling said determinedly. _Come on Colonel. Don't be stubborn._

Hogan sighed. _Maybe he's right._ "Okay Doc, good point. I'll go with your sedative." _If I wake up and find out I've been shot and killed, I won't be a happy man. - You're not making sense again. -- Shut up._

"Okay Colonel, lay back down. I'll give you the stuff to counteract those pills, and then I will administer the sedative. It should keep you out for 6 to 8 hours. That should be enough time for the Gestapo interviews. Not to mention the Stalag 13 ones," Freiling said.

"Okay Doc, I'm ready," Hogan said. _God I hope this works._ "Wait Doc, do you remember what I told you about convincing Kommandant Klink? You need to make sure he thinks transferring me to your clinic was his idea."

"Yes Colonel, it will be okay. Don't worry,"Freiling answered appearing confident_. I hope. I've never done anything like this before. _He administered the drug to counteract the pills he had given the American Colonel. Then he gave him the sedative. It took only a few moments before Hogan was asleep. 

__

Good. I'll go inside now and call Stalag 13. I also need to give Berger the stuff to get him started on his' illness'. Then I'll return with some blankets to keep the Colonel warn. Hopefully he doesn't really come down with pneumonia. I will give him a few rounds of antibiotics to just make sure, after I get him back to my clinic. 

Freiling entered the Berger house through the back door, which led into the kitchen. Berger was seated at the kitchen table. "Good morning Heinrich, are you alright? Did everything go as planned?" asked Freiling as he approached the kitchen table and place his bag down. He hadn't asked the American Colonel anything about the mission. He assumed Hogan wouldn't have given him an answer, but he knew Berger would tell him. He'd known Heinrich since he'd been born.

"We accomplished everything we needed to," Berger said quickly and evenly. "Don't you have something for me?" He didn't want to discuss what they had seen at Dachau. He was hoping to leave that to Colonel Hogan.

__

Sorry, Colonel Hogan. Once again I'm placing the onus on you.

Freiling had been rummaging through his bag; pulling out the pills he was looking for. He was surprised at the tone of Heinrich's response. He looked up into the face of his friend and knew something was wrong immediately. 

If he knew anything about Berger, it was that the man wore his emotions on his sleeve. Looking at him now, it appeared that Heinrich had clamped down hard trying to avoid any emotional response. "What happened?" Freiling asked worried.

"Nothing that we have time to deal with at this moment Oskar. Colonel Hogan will explain everything, but we need to get him back where he belongs first. So are those for me?" Berger asked determined, pointing at the pills in Freiling's hand.

"Yes of course," Freiling replied not understanding. "Here take two every 6 hours. They should induce an allergic reaction. It should look like you have a nasty cold." Freiling stared at Berger after handing him the pills. Berger had turned and walked toward the kitchen sink without a response. _I guess I will not get any additional information from Heinrich. I wonder what happened? _"Okay Heinrich, I will call Stalag 13 now. Can you get me some blankets for Colonel Hogan?"

Doc Freiling saw Berger nod, and say nothing more. Heinrich took the pills with water and left the room to find some blankets. Freiling just shook his head_. I don't understand, but I guess I will have to wait._ He went to the phone to make his 'missing POW' report.

"Stalag 13, Kommandant Klink speaking. Heil Hitler," Colonel Klink answered his phone.

"Heil Hitler, this is Doctor Oskar Freiling. I run a small medical practice in Hammelburg. I want to report that I found your missing POW. I was making my rounds, when I saw him lying inside the door of a patient's barn. He's very ill. You need to come get him quickly or he will certainly be dead soon."

"Doctor Freiling, that you found him is welcome news. We can certainly come get him, but we can't bring him back here. There was an outbreak of pneumonia here last month that almost killed 200 of my prisoners. We will need to take him to Wurzburg to the hospital to be quarantined away from the other prisoners. Is he well enough to travel there?" asked Klink.

"I sincerely doubt it. He needs medical attention immediately. You will need to come get him, quickly," answered Freiling as unemotionally as possible.

Klink wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't bring Hogan back to camp and according to the doctor Hogan would not survive the trip to Wurzburg. He had noticed that the doctor had not offered to care for the POW himself. _How can I persuade him? I know, I'll appeal to everyone's basic need in time of war._ He hoped that money would sway the doctor. He couldn't come up with a better plan. He didn't want to think of Hogan being left to freeze to death when help was that close. "Doctor," asked Klink conspiratorially. "Would there be anyway for you to treat him at your clinic? We would, of course, reimburse you for any cost incurred. I would be grateful. It would mean that I don't have to explain to the protecting powers that one of my prisoners died because of my negligence."

"You expect me to treat an enemy prisoner!?" Freiling said defiantly. "I'm a loyal German, I will not aid the enemy!" Freiling got quiet then cleared his throat. "So Kommandant. What kind of reimbursement are we discussing?"

"Reimbursement is certainly up for discussion Doctor. But can we get my POW treated and I will be very open to discussing the situation," Klink said_. I may be shooting myself in the foot, but at least Hogan will be treated._

"Okay Colonel, I will need help to move your POW to my clinic. I expect a security detail to be stationed at my clinic. I need to worry about my other patients, you understand, don't you?" Freiling asked. _Oh my God, this is actually working._

"Yes of course, I will send a detail out immediately. I will accompany them to confirm the status of my POW. Where are you now, Doctor?" asked Klink. Freiling gave him his location. Klink hung up the phone and immediately called Sergeant Shultz, Corporal Langenscheidt, Corporal Mueller and Corporal Kleinschmidt into his office. The four guards and Kommandant Klink left Stalag 13 quickly, taking one of the trucks. Klink had decided not to tell the other POWs until he could be certain of Hogan's status. He also hoped that the 'good' doctor had not already contacted the Gestapo. _It will complicate things. If the Gestapo gets there first, Hogan will probably not survive. And you can be sure that the cause of death will not be pneumonia. It will be better if we get there first, we will have jurisdiction over the prisoner._

Freiling hung up the phone, and almost fainted. Berger was at his side immediately. "Are you alright, Oskar?" asked Berger, worried. "What did he say? Are they coming?"

"Yes, yes. The Kommandant and a security detail are on their way," Freiling sighed heavily. "You need to explain to me though, how Colonel Hogan does this sort of thing everyday? Incredible." 

Berger patted Freiling on the shoulder. "I know what you mean. The Colonel has surprised me many times in the past few days. He has given himself a hard row to hoe, as they say," replied Berger. _And it's just gotten a Hell of a lot harder_. "But the man is a genius. We are lucky to have him on our side."

"Ja, ja. I agree. Okay now, give me those blankets. I need to go treat my patient," Freiling said, grabbing the blankets and his medical bag. "You have your part of the story straight, yes?" he asked before he exited.

"All set, let's hope we don't have to convince too many people," Berger said as he watched the Doctor leave the house. 

It took only 20 minutes for the truck from Stalag 13 to reach the Berger home. Doctor Freiling met the Kommandant and his men at the barn door. "Kommandant your man is in here. He is unconscious. There shouldn't be any danger. Your men will have to transfer him to the truck. You can then follow me to my clinic."

"Thank you doctor, I do need to confirm his identity and check his condition before we move him," Klink said heading for the barn. "Schultz, Langenscheidt follow me. You two stay by the truck," Klink said addressing the other two men.

"Of course Kommandant," Freiling said hoping that he could keep the Kommandant and his men from roughhousing his patient. Colonel Hogan had not seemed worried about the men from Stalag 13. Freiling hoped Hogan was right as he watched Colonel Klink bend down beside the American Colonel. 

Kommandant Klink shook the Colonel and called his name. When nothing happened he said, "Okay Shultz, Langenscheidt, pick up Colonel Hogan carefully and transfer him to the truck. Langenscheidt, you drive. I will ride in front with you." As they made their way to the truck, Klink ordered, "Kleinschmidt. Mueller. You're in the back with Shultz. I don't want a repeat performance," Klink said eyeing Schultz warily.

"Jawohl Herr Kommandant," they all said in unison. They didn't have any problems moving the POW to the truck. Freiling had them cover him with blankets to keep him warm. Then he got in his car and drove towards his clinic, which was located in his home. 

Freiling's home was very close to town, within walking distance of many of the stores and office buildings. He pulled his car into the driveway. The Corporal followed close behind with the truck. As Freiling got out of his car, his wife Ursula came out of the house and hurried to his side. Very worriedly she said, "What's wrong Oskar? You are late returning from your rounds."

"We have an unexpected guest. I found that missing POW in Heinrich Berger's barn. He is very ill and will be staying with us for a time," Freiling said, putting an arm around her to comfort her. "Do not worry, we will have a security detail here always from Stalag 13." He felt his wife shiver beneath his arm. _Good job dear, make it appear that you are afraid of the American and not the German soldiers._

Kommandant Klink had over heard the conversation as he exited the truck. First, he got Shultz and Langenscheidt to again move Colonel Hogan. He assigned the other two guards to positions outside the house. As he approached the older couple, he noticed that Frau Freiling looked very worried and that Doctor Freiling did not look very happy either. "Doctor, Frau Freiling. My men will be here always. Your patient, Colonel Hogan, will be under constant supervision. I don't believe he will cause you any trouble even if he wakes. Please accept my thanks for allowing him to stay."

Freiling and his wife just nodded. Then Freiling said, "He will stay in our back bedroom, this way." He showed the Kommandant and two of his men into the house. Very soon the American was lying comfortably in the bed. The doctor had removed his wet clothing and folded it by the bed and covered the POW with blankets. He would have Ursula bring something for the Colonel to wear as soon as everyone left, then Hogan could recover in peace.

Kommandant Klink had watched until Hogan appeared settled. "Doctor Freiling. I am going to station one man in the room, another outside the room and an additional guard outside the house. The fourth man will accompany me back to Stalag 13 and return in six hours to give one of the other men their break. They will be here round-the-clock, alternating positions every six hours until Colonel Hogan can be returned to Stalag 13." 

"Kommandant I would not recommend someone be in the room 24-hours a day, I'm still not sure whether your POW is still contagious," Freiling answered. _Good God we'll get nothing accomplished if someone is in the room with Hogan. _

"Alright Doctor. As you wish," Klink agreed. "I will station two outside and one at the door, until you can ensure me that the Colonel is no longer contagious. Now if you don't mind, may I use your phone? I need to contact Gestapo Headquarters and inform them that we have indeed found my missing prisoner." 

"Of course, Colonel Klink. It is now time for everyone to leave this room anyway. I need to give the American a full examination. Ursula, please show the Kommandant to the phone," Freiling said. He got no arguments and everyone left, shutting the door behind them. He sat down beside Colonel Hogan, patted him on the chest and whispered, "Well Colonel that was easier than expected. Now we just need to get past the Gestapo. And hide the fact that you are not sick from the three guards. And get some real food to you, while you are 'unconscious'. And keep you from catching pneumonia for real." _Everything will be fine. I hope._

Freiling finished his examination and upon leaving the bedroom he found two guards outside the bedroom door, the Sergeant and one of the Corporals. That must mean that the other two soldiers were still guarding outside the house. He returned to the kitchen area, where Kommandant Klink was still on the phone. He over heard the Kommandant's last part of the conversation. "Of course, Colonel Vogel. Come ahead. I will wait until you arrive. I understand that you too need to complete your investigation. Heil Hitler." 

Klink hung up the phone and turned toward the Freilings. "Colonel Vogel of the Gestapo will be here directly. He has to confirm Colonel Hogan's condition for his report, because as you know, the Gestapo have been searching the town for Colonel Hogan as well. Hopefully, he will not be here long and then we both can leave you in peace. Again I thank you for agreeing to take care of Colonel Hogan. And as promised, we will discuss the proper reimbursement. Please keep me informed of anything you need." Kommandant Klink bowed his head slightly as a thank you, then asked, "Doctor, has the Colonel's condition changed at all?"

"No. I have put him on antibiotics. He is still unconscious. He is in the unenviable position of having had a fever as well as having spent two nights out in this weather. We will just have to wait to see if the antibiotics take effect. I will know more tomorrow," Doctor Freiling reported. "Colonel, pardon our manners. Please sit. Would you like something to drink or eat, while you wait on Colonel Vogel?" _Interesting, I can see why Colonel Hogan was not too worried about Kommandant Klink and his men. These three men, here in the house, do not come across as what I would have expected. Their personalities seem to show an underlying integrity, which is almost non-existent in the present German military. Colonel Hogan seems to have been able to use that to his advantage quite remarkably._

"No doctor, I'm fine. I will sit and wait. Please go about your business," Klink replied. _I do not trust Vogel. I wish he had just taken my word for it. I do have jurisdiction over Colonel Hogan, but I just do not know what to expect from Vogel._

Klink did not have to wait long, within ten minutes Colonel Vogel and two other Gestapo were knocking at the Freiling's door. Doctor Freiling went to greet them and Klink followed. Freiling said, "Heil Hitler. Come in gentlemen, come in."

"Heil Hitler. Good day Doctor Freiling. Kommandant Klink. Where is Colonel Hogan?" Vogel asked, not willing to continue with any small talk.

"This way Colonel," said Kommandant Klink. "Hogan is in a back bedroom. He is unconscious. Dr Freiling said that he would not know until possibly tomorrow the extent of the Colonel's illness." Klink and Freiling showed the Gestapo Colonel and his men to the back bedroom. Shultz, with Langenscheidt standing by, opened the door for all five men.

As Vogel made his way into the room and approached the bed, he said, "You realize gentlemen that I need to make my own assessment of this prisoner's condition." Before either man could answer Vogel took out his revolver and fired two rounds into the pillow beside the POW's head. Klink and Freiling were stunned silent. Vogel turned from the bed and continued, "That should have woken the dead. I now can complete my report. Your POW is very ill Kommandant Klink." Vogel return his revolver to his waist belt. Then he and his men left the Freiling home without another word. Sergeant Shultz and Langenscheidt had come running through the door. Ursula Freiling followed soon after, being trailed immediately by the two other guards that had accompanied the Kommandant of Stalag 13.

"What happened?" asked a panicked Shultz, having heard the gunfire and now seeing the powder burns on the pillow next to Colonel Hogan's head. _Oh no, Colonel Hogan?_

"Is everything okay Kommandant?" asked Langenscheidt very confused. He did not know what to make of the situation. He too had seen the powder burns on the pillow. _Oh no, Colonel Hogan?_

"Oh my, Oskar what happened?" asked Ursula, seeing the stunned look on her husband's face, as he bent down to examine the American Colonel. _Oh no, Colonel Hogan?_

"Herr Kommandant?" asked Mueller and Kleinschmidt as they entered the room. They had no idea what happened. All they heard were the muffled gunshots. They had started into the house only to be bowled over by the Gestapo leaving. Upon entering the room, they also saw the powder burns on the pillow next to the American Colonel's head. They were looking for direction from their commanding officer.

"Mueller. Kleinschmidt. Return to your post. Everything is under control here," ordered Klink. He then turned his attention back to the bed where Colonel Hogan still lay not moving.

Freiling had immediately gone to his patient's side. _Oh my God Colonel, I'm so sorry. _He was worried that the Colonel might have caught some flack from the weapon's discharge. But he hadn't. Only superficial powder burns. "Your prisoner was not injured," Freiling said as he turned to Kommandant Klink, who still looked rather stunned. "Please Colonel, I have had enough excitement for one day. First you ask me to care for an enemy prisoner. Now because of that enemy prisoner, the Gestapo have come into my home shooting. I am a loyal German citizen. I hope you will make that clear to Colonel Vogel and his men. I will continue to care for this patient, because it is what I do. But I ask that you leave now." Freiling turned away from the Kommandant, his attention once again on Colonel Hogan. He knelt down to examine his patient closer.

"I do not know what to say Doctor. I had not expected that from Colonel Vogel. I will speak to him on your behalf. Again I thank you for continuing to care for Colonel Hogan. I will be going now. Langenscheidt you will drive me back to camp," Klink ordered, trying to keep any reaction to what just happened under control_. I cannot show any weakness in front of these people. But I knew I was right not to trust Vogel. The man was evil. I knew that the first time we met. _

"Jawohl Herr Kommandant," Langenscheidt agreed nervously. He and Klink left without another word. 

Shultz resumed his position outside the bedroom door, closing it behind him. _Oh my God, that was awful. Poor Colonel Hogan. You can never trust the Gestapo. Let's hope that was the end of it. Hopefully now the Colonel can recover and things can return to normal. _

Ursula had gone over to where her husband was kneeling by the Colonel's side. She reached down and hugged him. His body began to shake, "He trusted me Ursula. He _could_ be dead now," Freiling whispered. He placed his hand on Hogan's chest, "I'm so sorry Colonel Hogan. So very sorry." _His life could have been over before I could have even reacted. He was right not to trust the Gestapo. -- Animals. -- Looking at him now, I realize how young he is. He can't be much more than 30 years old. How could one so young have taken on this much responsibility? - Amazing -- Heinrich was right. The man is a genius and I almost allowed that genius to be eliminated. He has only been a part of our 'lives' for a short time, but I can no longer see how we could continue our 'activities' without his help. And now what of this 'thing' that Heinrich would not speak of? It seems that Colonel Hogan has a plan for that as well. _

"Don't blame yourself Oskar. If you had not convinced him to take the sedative, he _would_ be dead now. He _never_ would have been able to stay still for that. And you know, that if he even flinched, Colonel Vogel would have killed him for sure. You saved his life Oskar. You have nothing to feel guilty about," Ursula said just as quietly. "Come let him sleep. He still has some time before the sedative wears off."

****

Hammelburg, Germany, Doctor Freiling's Home, March 11, 1943 1430 Hours 

Dr Freiling was in the room with Colonel Hogan. The man should start to come around soon. The house had been peaceful since the horrible events of that morning. Even the three soldiers stationed at the house had been more than accommodating, offering to help in anyway they can. _It's interesting to note, that the Sergeant really seem to care about Colonel Hogan. How has Hogan managed that?_

As Hogan began to stir, Freiling began talking softly, "Easy Colonel. Go slowly." He had his hand ready to stifle any noise Hogan might make. He didn't want the guards to hear. In the Colonel's 'condition', he would never be awake at this point. Hogan's eyes slowly opened. "Quiet Colonel. No noise," Freiling whispered softly, putting his index finger to his mouth as a sign for quiet. Freiling saw the Colonel's eyes become fully aware. 

The Colonel held up his hand and nodded his head to indicate that he understood. "What's the situation Doctor?" asked Hogan in a whisper, his gaze intent on the Doctor. He thought he saw a pang of guilt on Freiling's face, but it disappeared quickly. 

"Everything is going according to plan Colonel," said Freiling guiltily. _How can I tell him? _"We have indeed passed the acid test. Both Kommandant Klink and Colonel Vogel from the Gestapo believe you are really ill. Kommandant Klink has stationed three guards here, with a fourth rotating in every 6 hours. There is a Sergeant Shultz and a Corporal Mueller and a Corporal Kleinschmidt here now. A Corporal Langenscheidt should be returning in 30 minutes or so to relieve one of the others," replied Freiling. He noticed that Hogan relaxed his intense gaze when he heard the Sergeant's name. _Maybe he bribes him? _"I know that Hermann Schlick has made his delivery to your men. I'm sure they have that under control. Your Sergeant Kinchloe wanted you to know that the movement of allied servicemen has been continuing while you were away. And all of your men have been released from the sick wards. And that the Ohms family is on their way to Heidelberg."

Hogan sighed and let his head sink back in the pillow. "Good. We have some time then." He definitely wasn't feeling 100 percent, but the overwhelming nausea was gone. _Although. My head feels weird_. He ran his hand along his left temple. _Ouch, what's that?_

"How are you feeling Colonel? Most of your earlier symptoms should have subsided by now," Freiling said, noticing the American reach up to touch the side of his head where the powder burns were. He sighed. "Colonel, I have something to tell you."

"What?" Hogan asked worriedly, trying not to be louder than a whisper. The guilt was now very apparent in Freiling's face. "What happened? Is everyone all right? Nobody's been hurt have they? Nobody's died have they?" 

"No Colonel, everyone is alright." _Amazing he's worried about everyone else._ "But something did happen." Freiling paused, not knowing how to start.

"What happened?" Hogan demanded in a commanding whisper.

Freiling was startled by the intended command. "Sorry Colonel, but when Colonel Vogel was here. He fired two rounds from his revolver into the pillow by your head. What you just felt were the residual powder burns. Vogel wanted to make sure you were sick. He figured no one would be able to stay quiet through that unless they were very ill," Freiling finished quickly.

"Oh," Hogan said quietly. He was silent for a moment contemplating how close he came to being dead. He knew he wouldn't have been able to stay still through the gunshots had he not been medicated. Vogel would have taken the third bullet and put it in his forehead. He had no doubt about that. _The doctor was right._ Hogan looked up into Freiling's face and said, "You were right Doc. I'd be dead now, if you hadn't convinced a stubborn Colonel to take your advice. Thanks for saving my life." Hogan watched as Freiling looked away, he got the distinct impression that the doctor was feeling guilty about what happened. "What's the matter Doc?"

"I'm sorry Colonel. I promised you I would do my best to stop any violence _before_ it could harm you. I had put you in that vulnerable position. That animal walked in and before I could think, had discharged his weapon twice," Freiling said downhearted. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey Doc, don't be sorry. I'm still here right. Your plan worked, maybe not the way you wanted it too. But it worked and believe me, I'm grateful, more grateful than you know. Thanks," Hogan said smiling. He reached his hand up to shake Freiling's. 

After a moment, Freiling grasped the Colonel's hand. "You are welcome, Colonel." He sighed. "I've been in here too long. They will be suspicious. There is some food for you in the drawer of the nightstand. I had to hide it to bring it in here, as you are not 'conscious' yet. Please eat Colonel; you've not eaten right for almost 4 days. It's not good. I'll be back in a while to check on you." Freiling stood and left the room. Hogan heard Shultz ask about his condition. 

Hogan reached for the nightstand. He was hungry. He ate quietly. _The next thing I need to do is get a consensus from the underground. I need to know whether or not they are willing to follow my lead in expanding our operation. This is going to take some time to pull together. I'm not even sure that my men will go along with me. But I'm definitely going to need the underground's help or nothing will fly. My men and I need to stay close to Stalag 13. We have no other option. I'm going to need people willing to spread the word. But we can't rush into this. We will need to take one step at a time._

****

Hammelburg, Germany, Doctor Freiling's Home, March 12, 1943 0830 Hours 

Hogan was lying in bed quietly. _This is getting hard to do, but Doc tells me that I can't regain consciousness until tomorrow. I have finally met Ursula, Doc Freiling's wife, last night around dinnertime. She's been sneaking in food every chance she gets. Let's see. She's had to get the ironing board from the room. She's had to get some clothes from the closet. She's had to clean the small bathroom attached to this bedroom. She has brought in enough food to feed an army, and the amazing part is that I've eaten it all myself._

__

I've already told Doctor Freiling about our experience at Dachau. Needless to say, he was horrified. I quickly explained to him what I wanted to do. But I made him understand that he and his fellow citizens would need to help my men and me follow through with this plan. He told me that he would help Berger set up a meeting, so they all could discuss their involvement. That was late last night, and I haven't heard anything more. Hopefully, I can get their cooperation.

Hogan had been staring at the ceiling for so long, he had a crick in his neck. He dared not get up unless the Freiling's were in the room. Ursula had been popping in and out, so he never knew when the door might open. The last thing he needed was for the guard on duty, at the door, to see him up and around. He'd even had to time his bathroom breaks to the Freiling's appearances. It should get easier by tomorrow, then I can at least be 'conscious'.

The door to the room opened. Doc Freiling came into the room as he called for Ursula. "Ursula, I need help changing the sheets this morning. Can you come dear?"

'I'll be right there Oskar," Ursula responded. 

"Can I help you with anything Doctor?" asked Corporal Mueller.

"No Corporal, my wife and I have done this for many a patient over the years." The doctor held the door open for his wife, who had a pile of sheets in her hand. She also had clean underwear as well. Freiling closed the door behind them. 

__

What service, I could get used to this. More food, thought Hogan as Ursula unfolded the sheets on to the bed, uncovering more sandwiches._ I'll be fat. _"Good morning," Hogan whispered.

"Good morning Colonel. Would you please get up and change, we will make the bed," Freiling asked.

"Sure, will do," Hogan said grabbing the underwear and heading for the bathroom. He returned a short time later.

The Freiling's weren't quite done. He took the chance to look at some of the pictures on the dresser. "Who is this?" Hogan asked pointing to one of the pictures. There seemed to be the same man in most of the pictures. He would assume it was their son, but he didn't want to assume.

"That was our son, Hans. He died, a year ago this month. He would have been 46. He _was_ part of our small group. Hans, Heinrich and Hermann were all boyhood friends. They grew up together. I've known Heinrich and Hermann since they were babies. Actually I brought both men into this world," Freiling explained, "Hans had always been more radical that anyone of us. He was killed when the dynamite, he was preparing to use, exploded. There was no evidence of Hans' involvement to be found with the resulting fire, though his intended target was destroyed. For months we pretended that Hans had moved to Berlin to find work. Finally we created a car accident that took his life." 

"I'm sorry Doc, Ursula. I didn't mean to pry," Hogan said getting back into bed. _God, now I understand the look exchanged between Berger and Freiling that morning in the Berger's barn. And I wanted him to be the one to burn the dead bodies. How callous are you Hogan?_

"That's quite alright Colonel. I get to consider Heinrich and Hermann my sons as well. It at least fills some of the void," Doc Freiling said. "Okay, we are all done Ursula. Thank you. I'll be out after I examine him."

"Okay dear," Ursula replied picking up the soiled bed sheets and opening the door to leave the room.

"Ursula, could you please take this man's uniform with you. I would like to see it cleaned," Doc Freiling said.

"You want me to clean an enemy's uniform, Oskar? A patient's bed sheets and underwear I will do as part of patient care. I will not stoop to cleaning the man's uniform," Ursula said indignantly, making sure that the guard at the door heard their conversation. _All part of the smoke screen Colonel Hogan wanted, s_he thought.

"Ursula, before any patient of mine, enemy or ally, is allowed to put on filthy, germ ridden clothes, it will be a cold day in hell. Please take them and clean them, you do not have to do anything else," Freiling said angrily.

Ursula came back into the room, picked up the uniform, left the room, and slammed the door behind her. _Oh my! I hope I did that right? I've never been that way with Oskar before._

Colonel Hogan watched Ursula storm out of the room and smiled at Doc Freiling, saying re-assuringly, "You guys are both doing a great job. Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"Thank you Colonel. This is very hard for Ursula and me. Secrecy we understand well, and we are not blind to the ways of subterfuge. But in anything we've ever done, nothing has ever been as close as our back door, until now," Freiling said shaking his head. 

"Everything will be fine," Hogan said again trying to convince himself as well as the doctor.

"Yes, well. Um. Before I go Colonel, I wanted you to know that the underground has a meeting set for this evening. Myself, Oskar, Hermann and Heinrich will meet and discuss our options," Freiling said. "I hope to have good news for you Colonel." 

"Thanks, let me know," Hogan whispered as he watched the Doctor leave. 

****

Hammelburg, Germany, Heinrich Berger's barn, March 12, 1943 2000 Hours 

Hermann Schlick, Oskar Freiling, Oscar Schnitzer and Heinrich Berger came together in Heinrich's barn to discuss the future of their underground operation. Berger had explained as much as he could about the horrors at Dachau and the American Colonel's ideas to expand his operation. He repeated to them what Colonel Hogan has told him of his operation's new objective.

"_We need to expand our work at Stalag13. We need to work towards making this war end one day earlier. We need to work at undermining the German War Effort at any turn, no matter what it might take, no matter the cost. No holds barred. No Fear. Not anymore."_

It was now up to the other three to agree, Berger had already thrown his support behind Colonel Hogan. It would be a lot of very dangerous work. But they were already doing work that has put them on the 'wrong' side of this war. If they are caught now, it means death. If they do more and are caught, it means nothing less than death.

"I agree to support Colonel Hogan in his endeavor. You did not see the horrors we did. It is important for us to do more to stop the madness that this war is. Colonel Hogan is willing to lead this effort. I believe we can make a difference. I believe in him," Berger said confidently.

"Colonel Hogan has yet to steer us wrong. He and his men have the most to lose here. They are confined to that prison camp, yet they are willing to do what they can to put an end to Hitler's Third Reich. I intend to also support Colonel Hogan," said Oskar Freiling.

"I have dealt with the men in that camp more than any of you. What they have created there is amazing. If Colonel Hogan believes he can expand his operation to end this war one day earlier, then I am also on his side," informed Oskar Schnitzer.

There was only one more vote outstanding. Hermann Schlick had been the quietest during the meeting. They all agreed to do this only if it was a unanimous decision. It had to be all-for-one, or the plan would never work. Trust would never be complete. 

All three men were looking at Hermann Schlick. Schlick sat with his head down for a long moment. When he looked up he said, "You all understand what this means? Up until this point we were helping people, human beings, find their way safely home. Maybe I was fooling myself, but I didn't feel myself as a traitor. We never killed our own. We only helped others. If we take up Colonel Hogan's agenda, our lives will change. We will be risking everything, as Hans did. We can no longer be meek. We will need to be strong and willing to kill our own. We will not be able to look back. Once this begins, there will be no other way for us. Are you ready?" Schlick asked of the three of them. 

All three men were quiet. Then one by one, each stood and said, "I am ready." They looked again to Schlick. He stood and said, "I am ready." The men embraced and went there separate ways. It would take time to build the network the Colonel was looking for, but now they were committed.

****

Hammelburg, Germany, Doctor Freiling's Home, March 12, 1943 1100 Hours 

__

I'm to regain consciousness today. Hooray. I've been bored silly. I'm not used to sitting around. I even think I gained the weight back that I lost while throwing up for three days. 

Dr. Freiling told me the 'good' news earlier today. The underground had agreed to support my plan. Now Hogan all you have to do is get the plan to work -- No holds barred, you said. -- No fear, you said. - Whatever it takes, you said. - No matter the cost, you said. -- I know what I said. -- I won't, I can't let these people down.

I went over the plan for my recovery this morning with the Doctor. I reminded him that no one at Stalag 13 knows I speak German. I told Doc Freiling that he would need Sergeant Shultz to translate for him. I also wanted to make sure that the Doc and his wife become fearful of when I regain consciousness. I am after all, an enemy soldier. I told them that they should request further security measures be taken. I told them to be careful not to 'suggest' what kind of additional security measures. I told them not to balk at any action taken. The Doc was concerned what 'action' I might have been talking about. I told him it could as innocent as posting a guard or as extreme as being handcuffed and shackled to the bed with a guard posted. I just wanted to make sure he knew what to expect. 

Doc Freiling also had concerns about my recovery. He told me I needed to keep up the pretense of flu like symptoms for at least another week. He started to list the ways to do just that. I assured him that I had spent the last month watching the results of pneumonia and that I could handle it. I guess I must have sounded irritable, as he quickly turned away from me. I apologized, saying that 'pneumonia' was still a sensitive subject with me. He then apologized to me_ for not being able to help during the outbreak. I assured him that his offer to help was sufficient. I had turned down his help, knowing that he would never have had enough antibiotics to begin with and also the amount that he had was earmarked for the civilian population of Hammelburg. All I needed on my conscious was the additional deaths of civilians. _

Doc Freiling left to report to Kommandant Klink that my fever broke late last night and that I was no longer contagious. He also told him that he wouldn't be surprised if I regained consciousness today. Maybe Klink will even show up. We'll see. Hopefully the Freiling's are ready to play the part of the frightened German couple. 

Hogan spent some time resting, waiting on his inevitable recovery. He finally heard some commotion outside the bedroom. _Sounds like Klink is here. I imagine he needs to take charge of this situation. Maybe he's worried the Gestapo will be back. Thanks Kommandant, be worried. Here they come. Relax stupid. You're still unconscious. I need to wait a respectable time before I come to. I will play it by ear. See what Klink is here for, first._

Hogan closed his eyes as he heard the door open. "As you see Colonel, he is still unconscious. He's been restless since last night. I do expect him to wake soon. I called you, because my wife and I are very nervous about having an enemy prisoner in our house. It was not bad when he was unconscious. But as he has gotten better, the thought has begun to unnerve my wife. He really shouldn't be moved for a couple of days. Is there something that you can suggest to alleviate my wife's fears?" asked Freiling.

__

Good going Doc! Hogan thought.

"Of course, Doctor. The Gestapo share your concerns as well. To make sure that Colonel Hogan will not have the chance to escape again, the Gestapo have graciously posted a squad outside your home. They will remain there until the Colonel's transfer back to Stalag13 is accomplished," Klink told the doctor.

__

Bastards.

"In addition, I have some security measures of my own to put in place. As long as the Colonel is no longer contagious, one of my guards will be in the room always. Another will be posted outside the door. And a third will remain outside. Colonel Hogan will be handcuffed and shackled. You can be assured that he will pose no threat to you," Klink said. _This is definitely overkill. But if Hogan escapes again, he will be dead. There will be no other option for the Gestapo or me._

What happened to just post a guard? -- Pose a threat? - Me? Ha.

"Shultz, go get the handcuffs and shackles and restrain Colonel Hogan. Have Kleinschmidt help you. Make sure the restraints are tight. I want no repeat performances from Colonel Hogan," Klink continued.

__

Come on Klink. What's with you? Have I pushed you too far this time? Probably.

"Shultz, you will then stay in the room with Colonel Hogan. And when Langenscheidt returns to duty have him guard the door to the bedroom. It will be necessary for both you and Langenscheidt to pull 24-hour duty inside, as you both understand and speak English, where as Mueller and Kleinschmidt do not. You will need to help translate for the doctor, as Colonel Hogan does not speak German. You will need to alternate your breaks, but I do want both of you available to Doctor Freiling at all times. If at any point the shackles are to be removed, both of you will need to be present," Klink ordered. "Do not let Colonel Hogan out of your sight, Shultz. I have a feeling the Gestapo would not hesitate to shoot him."

__

I can imagine that the Gestapo want me for target practice! - So Klink. -- Under that Kraut exterior, are you trying to save my hide? - I've noticed that you haven't ordered Shultz or any of the others to shoot me. - Just watch me - Should I hate you or thank you? - We'll see.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," said Shultz. _Poor Colonel Hogan. He's not going to like this._ Shultz exited the room, and went to the truck from Stalag 13. He gathered the handcuffs and shackles and Kleinschmidt on the way back into the house. As Shultz began to remove the bed covers from Colonel Hogan, he was concerned. Shultz noted that the Colonel was not fully clothed, only wearing undergarments. "Kommandant, should the Colonel be clothed before we restrain him. The restraints will be rough on bare skin." 

__

I knew I could count on Shultz to be compassionate. Thanks buddy.

"No Shultz, restrain him as is. It will be one more security measure against him escaping outside in this weather," Klink replied. 

__

All right, Klink. I hate you. - But. -- You are definitely not taking any chances! It sure seems like you don't want me dead. - So, maybe it is thank you after all. 

Shultz sighed, "Jawohl Herr Kommandant." 

__

Remain limp Hogan. Don't react. 

It took a little effort on Shultz and Kleinschmidt's part to restrain the Colonel. The handcuffs and shackles were not made for 'unconscious' prisoners. Usually the prisoners were more cooperative. Shultz double-checked that the restraints were tight. Hogan's hands were restrained crossed together in front, at his groin, with an additional chain securing those handcuffs around his waist. His feet were then shackled tightly together and the handcuffs were secured to those shackles with another chain. Shultz replaced the bedcovers and reported, "All done, Herr Kommandant." 

__

Damn - Handcuffed and shackled - Practically naked too - Good God, these things are tight. - I'm going to be hurting soon.

"Thank you Shultz. I hope this is enough to satisfy you, Doctor. I assure you Colonel Hogan can be no trouble now," Klink said. _I can just hear the grief I will get when Hogan returns to Stalag 13. But at least he will be returning. The man can be burdensome, but he is a burden I'm willing to take on for the sake of the camp population. The camp cannot go back to the way it was before._

Deal with it Hogan - You are almost home - Home? Ha. Not bloody likely.

"Yes Kommandant, thank you. I feel much safer now," answered Doctor Freiling. _Actually I feel like throwing up. My God, is this what his life has been like behind that barbwire fence? And yet he's still willing to lead us in this new effort. I can't believe what Colonel Hogan has to put up with. They are treating him like a common criminal. How degrading. How very sad._

"Then I will bid you a good day doctor," Klink said as he left the bedroom. Hogan heard his staff car drive away and Dr Freiling and Corporal Kleinschmidt leave the room as well. 

__

That leaves Shultz with me, _I guess I'll give it another hour before coming around. _

It was a long hour. -- Waiting. -- Finally Colonel Hogan started to stir. He made some noise and was trying to stretch, and couldn't. Shultz did notice though and went immediately to get the doctor.

The doctor and Shultz returned to the room together, the doctor was saying, "Sergeant, talk to him, in English. It will help him to come out of it."

"Ja. Ja. Doctor," said Shultz. He turned to Colonel Hogan and said, "Colonel Hogan, wake up. Colonel Hogan, you have been very sick. Wake up. Colonel Hogan." Shultz saw the Colonel open his eyes.

"Shultz, is that you?" asked Hogan in a raspy voice. "What are you doing in my quarters?"

"Colonel Hogan, you've been very sick. You are in Hammelburg at the local doctor's clinic. Are you listening Colonel?" asked Shultz. He saw Colonel Hogan look at him, but the Colonel really wasn't 'seeing' him. "You are in Hammelburg. You've been very sick."

"Okay Shultz, if you say so. Where am I?" Hogan asked coughing. _Play it to the hilt. _

"Colonel Hogan, you've been very sick. You are in Hammelburg at the local doctor's clinic," Shultz repeated and noticed that Colonel Hogan was beginning to really take in his surroundings.

"How did I get here?" Hogan asked confused. He continued coughing. And then as if he had just realized he was restrained, he asked angry and hoarse, "What are the handcuffs and shackles for Shultz? What's going on here? Come on Shultz take these off. This isn't funny." More coughing. He tried to rise, and couldn't move. He panicked and started fighting the restraints. He was getting himself tangled in the bed covers. "Ouch! Come on Shultz! These hurt like hell! They're too damn tight!" Hogan's voice had risen with anger and fear. He continued to fight. "Come on, take them off!" Hogan looked around and saw that the Doctor appeared panicked. He had backed up against the door. _Hopefully that's an act. I'm okay, _Hogan tried to telegraph_._

Shultz grabbed the Colonel by the shoulders. He tried desperately to stop the officer from fighting his restraints. He said, "Colonel Hogan, relax. You will hurt yourself. I will explain everything. It's for you own protection. Please Colonel Hogan calm down. We don't want to alert the Gestapo! Please be quiet Colonel."

"The Gestapo!" Hogan yelled, trying to get up again and continuing to fight his restraints. "What does the Gestapo have to do with this? Ouch! Damn it Shultz. What's going on?" Hogan fell back on the bed, in pain, and exhausted_. Ouch_. He started coughing uncontrollably. 

"Please Colonel Hogan. Relax. It will be all right," Shultz said, trying to calm the American officer down.

Hogan was able to stop coughing, but he continued to breathe heavily. His body was all tense. Any movement at this point hurt like hell. The restraints were cutting into his flesh. _Damn. So, tell me again why I wanted this to look real? Ouch._ His breathing finally settled into a normal rhythm. The American Colonel looked up questioning the German Sergeant, with fear in his eyes. 

"Colonel, everything is going to be okay. Really, Relax. We'll have you back at Stalag 13 in a couple days. You've had your men worried sick about you. You contracted pneumonia. You were delirious. You attacked Wilson and me, while we were transporting you to the hospital. Kommandant Klink authorized that you be moved out, as to not re-infect the camp. You accidentally escaped and were missing for three days," Shultz told the Colonel calmly. 

Shultz finally saw the Colonel relax slightly. He tried to lie back, but the restraints didn't give him much leeway. Hogan winced in pain and closed his eyes. Shultz tried to straighten out the bed covers and saw blood on the Colonel's wrists and ankles. "Colonel, let me get the doctor to look at your wrists and ankles. He does not speak English. So I will need to translate for you." Hogan only gave a quick nod to acknowledge Shultz_. Actually that sounds good, Shultz. These things hurt like Hell._

Shultz turned to the doctor, who was still plastered up against the bedroom door. In German, he said, "Doctor the Colonel needs your help. Can you please look at where the restraints have cut him?" Shultz noticed the doctor was almost paralyzed with fear. "Doctor, please. Colonel Hogan won't and can't hurt you. He needs your help."

The doctor pealed himself from the door. He slowly approached his patient. "Tell him I will medicate and bandage the areas below the restraints. He should not fight further or it will just get worse." The doctor left the room to find the medication and bandages he would need. He heard Shultz translate for him. _Oh my God Colonel Hogan. I never expected that outburst from you. You really frightened me. But maybe that was the plan all along. Although. Now, you have to deal with injuries on top of everything else. Crazy American._

The doctor re-entered the room and noticed that the two men were having a conversation. He, of course, did not understand it. But both men looked more relaxed. Although Hogan still appeared in pain, the pretense of panic was gone. He was actually looking very interested in what the Sergeant was saying. Even through the Colonel's outburst, he never saw hatred from the Colonel directed at the Sergeant. Nor hatred from the Sergeant directed at the Colonel. _Not quite the way of enemies. Now they almost appeared like 'friends', but that isn't quite the right word for it, is it? _He approached his patient and set about bandaging the wounds. 

Shultz said, "Doctor, Colonel Hogan wants to apologize for frightening you. He said he had gotten quite the scare himself when he woke up. He has promised to behave himself from now on and he said thank you for all that you've done." Then Shultz added, "Doctor, I would also like to thank you on behalf of his men at Stalag 13. I do not know how they would have dealt with the Colonel's death. Now we don't have to find out." _We could never go back to the way it was before._

The doctor nodded at his patient in response to his 'Thank you'. "Sergeant, let the Colonel rest. I will have lunch brought in a short while." He heard Shultz translate, as he left the room. 

Hogan had been surprised by Shultz's added commentary to the doctor. _I had almost forgotten that Shultz was in camp when the former Senior POW Officer was executed. I know that that had been brutal on the men already being held at Stalag 13, but I had never given much thought to how Shultz would have reacted. What would have happened if I hadn't returned from this 'mission'? Shultz certainly seems worried about it. Perhaps given my current situation, Klink is worried as well. Do I know what would have happened? I think Kinch could have handled it; the men have a purpose now. But what if that just wasn't enough? Could it have returned to the way it was when I was brought to Stalag 13, the men fighting amongst themselves, the guards edgy. How far could Klink have been pushed? How close was Stalag 13 to becoming a 'Dachau' then? And what about now? Both Klink and Shultz seem intent on my returning to Camp alive. -- That is a good thing to know. -- With both men's inherent humanity becoming more apparent to me now, I realize that I will have to work harder at maintaining an amicable relationship with both men. Shultz is a decent human being, even in the midst of this madness. However Klink is still teetering. I will have to sympathize more with his position as Kommandant, to the point of 'helping' out. Become less of an enemy to him, more of an ally in the day-to-day operations of Stalag 13. -- I will be more understanding and cooperative. -- That should keep Klink leaning in the direction he already is, away from becoming an Ulrich Meshner. That means I will also have to ensure that neither man is transferred away from Stalag 13. The future of my new organization will depend upon their 'cooperation' as much as anything else._

Hogan had tried to doze after he had considered the new reality of his operation, but instead had to face a more urgent aspect of his present predicament. "Shultz," Hogan croaked, breaking the silence in the room. 

"Yes Colonel Hogan?" Shultz replied, surprised as he had thought the Colonel was asleep. 

Hogan turned his head as far to the right as possible in order to see Shultz where he sat by the door. "Nature calls."

Shultz had remained sitting and pointed to the door across the room from him. "Okay, Colonel, it's just through that door," Shultz replied having forgotten that the Colonel was restrained.

"Shultz," Hogan sighed, giving the guard a look of long suffering. "You'll need to release me. I can't get there from here."

"Oh. I am sorry Colonel Hogan," Shultz replied embarrassed. "I will need to get Langenscheidt, then I can release you."

"Oh, come on Shultz," Hogan protested. "I'm not going anywhere."

"No. Colonel. I am sorry," Shultz replied, turning to the door to ask Langenscheidt to come into the room. Once Langenscheidt entered, they both approached the bed. Shultz unlocked Hogan's hand restraints and the Colonel attempted to sit up. He immediately acted faint and Shultz had to catch him as he almost fell out of bed.

"Are you alright, Colonel?" Shultz asked nervous, trying to support Hogan.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm ok. Wow, just a little dizzy, I guess," Hogan replied, beginning to cough. "You're not kidding when you said I've been sick." Shultz helped him sit back on the bed. 

"Ja. Take it easy, Colonel," Langenscheidt said, bending over to remove the rest of the prisoner's restraints. "You're still pale."

Hogan sat on the bed trying to catch his breath after his coughing fit. He also had to wait for Langenscheidt to finish. "Ok let's try this again." Hogan stood up, acting shaky. _Well maybe I don't have to act, my legs are awfully stiff_. He slowly headed for the bathroom

"You will have to leave the door open Colonel," Shultz said with an embarrassed shrug.

Hogan sighed, but would do as he had been asked. As he walked, he began rubbing his wrists and tried to stretch. He knew when he was done, that they'd restrain him again. _Two more days of this was going to be hard, maybe I can convince them to at least loosen them up. I won't push too hard yet. But maybe I can get a few moments of freedom during these bathroom breaks. _Hogan glanced in the mirror before heading back into the bedroom and glimpsed the burn on his temple. _Oh Damn, I'm not supposed to know about this! I'll have to ask Shultz what happened._

"Hey, Shultz?" Hogan called out looking into the mirror, running his fingers over his temple. "Did I fall or something?"

"What, Colonel?" Shultz asked coming to the doorway. _Oh no! I'm going to have to tell him what happened._

"This Shultz," Hogan repeated indicating the burns. "What happened?"

Shultz sighed. "Its part of the reason for your restraints, Colonel. When you were found and brought here, Colonel Vogel of the Gestapo wanted to make sure you were really sick. He shot two rounds from his revolver into the pillow by your head. He was sure you would wake up. When you didn't he seemed convinced that you were indeed sick. I don't believe he trusts you though, and that is why there is a squad of Gestapo outside this house prepared to shoot you if you escape again."

"He shot my pillow?" Hogan asked astonished. "While I was using it?!" 

"Yes," Shultz replied. "So Colonel, please, no monkey business!"

"I promise Shultz. No monkey business. I'm not crazy enough to run outside in my underwear to face a Gestapo goon squad," Hogan replied, as he came back into the room from the bathroom. He saw Langenscheidt standing by the bed, still holding the shackles. "Come on Shultz, let me have a few more minutes here. I'm not going anywhere," Hogan asked, beseechingly.

Shultz sighed, "Colonel I can't. Kommandant Klink will court-martial both Langenscheidt and me, if we don't follow his orders. They're really for your protection as well, Colonel."

"Come on Shultz," Hogan pleaded, walking around the room to stretch. He knew he wasn't going to win this one. "Just a few minutes, I won't tell anyone. It's just you, Langenscheidt and me. Who is going to know?"

"Colonel Hogan, you are impossible," Shultz replied, moving toward the bed. "Please, we need to put these back on you, before we all get in trouble."

Hogan sighed, surrendering, "Oh alright." But before he could take a stride in Shultz's direction the door behind him opened. He whirled around hoping that it wasn't the Gestapo. He put his arm out to stop the door from hitting him as it swung open. He was surprised to see that it was Ursula.

"Oh!" Ursula cried in surprise, dropping the tray she carried. Oskar had told her what had been done to Colonel Hogan and she had not expected to see him standing in front of her when she opened the door.

"Let me help," Hogan said in English, and bent over to pick up the spilled tray. Frau Freiling jumped back a step.

"Frau Freiling, are you alright?" Shultz asked, moving between the woman and Hogan. Hogan, played along with Ursula's fears, and backed off, going to stand beside Langenscheidt.

"Yes, yes, Sergeant. I am ok. He startled me," Ursula replied her heart beating wildly. _Remember, you need to act frightened of him. _"I thought that he would be restrained. Your Kommandant promised that he would be."_ Oh no! He was free, and now I am going to cause him to be restrained again._

"He was, Frau Freiling. We had released him for him to use the bathroom. If there is no one stationed outside the room, Colonel Hogan will not be restrained. You should not enter," Shultz explained.

"Shultz," Hogan called out. "Please tell her I'm sorry. I did not mean to frighten her." 

"Oh alright, Sergeant. I understand. But I wish you had told me that before. I hate to think that an enemy soldier is loose in my house! It's very unnerving!" Ursula replied, looking towards Hogan unsure.

Shultz, having seen Frau Freiling glance nervously at Colonel Hogan when he spoke, translated for Hogan. "It's alright Frau Freiling, he just apologized for scaring you."

"Well he should," Ursula replied, eyeing the prisoner warily, and then she turned, pointing to the mess on the floor. "I had brought this tray in for a late lunch. I will clean this up, and come back with another tray. He will be restrained then, yes?"

"Of course, Frau Freiling. We will restrain Colonel Hogan now. You don't need to worry. Please let Corporal Langenscheidt clean that for you. Do not bother yourself with that mess," Shultz said.

Ursula nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her, she leaned against it briefly closing her eyes_. I want to cry! What indignities Colonel Hogan must live with as a prisoner. -- I saw the bandages. -- Oskar told me that he had injured himself when they had restrained him. He will now probably be locked up for longer periods of time, possibly injuring himself further because of me. I hope, for his sake, that they can return him back to Stalag 13 quickly. But I wonder now, how can that be any less of an indignity?_

As the door closed behind Ursula, Hogan said with a sigh, offering his wrists crossed towards the guard. "I'm sorry, Shultz. You were right. I don't want to have her frightened of me. Do what you have to." 

"I am sorry as well, Colonel," Shultz replied. "But it is only for a couple of days. The doctor still has not released you from his care. You will be held here until then."

"Ok," Hogan replied, watching resigned as Langenscheidt fastened the shackles to his ankles. Soon he was lying back in bed, but there was a small reprieve, Shultz had not refastened his hands as tightly to his waist. He had a little bit of chain so he could move them. _Hooray for small favors._

****

Hammelburg, Germany, Doctor Freiling's Home, March 13, 1943 1100 Hours

__

God, one more day of this. I guess I shouldn't complain too much. After all, I did bring this on all by myself. What I find interesting though, is that both Shultz and Langenscheidt have actually been giving me more freedom since yesterday. Bathroom and meal breaks have been getting longer and each time I have been restrained the restraints were made looser. So now, I can at least lay flat and have some leeway to stretch if I have too. The funny thing is that I haven't pushed either man since 'scaring' Ursula yesterday. They've been doing this on their own.

Shultz also spent time yesterday going over all that had happened at camp, during my 'illness'. He wanted to make sure that I knew my men had all been released from the sick wards. He told me how the men of Barracks Two had been quarantined, but were to be released yesterday morning. He told me how Kommandant Klink had had multiple search parties looking for me. He explained how I ended up here at Doc Freiling's. He talked for a good solid hour. He was being nice and wanted to make sure I knew what was going on. So I played my part as concerned Senior POW Officer. I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth though, because at very least he was trying.

I had told Shultz late last night that I wanted to thank the Freilings for all that they've done, in their own language, before I returned to camp. I told him that I wanted to say 'Thank you for saving my life' in German. Shultz and Langenscheidt spent a good hour this morning 'trying' to teach me the phrase in German. I guess I'm not a very good pupil. I still haven't mastered it. 'Danke schon seit sparend mein leben' I keep repeating any chance I get, with the most atrocious accent. Both men are starting to humor my repeated attempts to get it right. 

So from what I understand, Doc Freiling will be releasing me tomorrow, about noon he said. -- Good. -- I hope things are going well in camp. I hated to have to lay all that on Kinch. But the men did need something to do, to avoid worrying about their commanding officer. Hopefully Kinch was able to keep the truth about Dachau quiet. I really want to explain the situation myself. I want to be able to assure the men that I have a plan to avoid the same thing happening at Stalag13. I feel more confident today that I keep that promise. It still will depend on my keeping Klink and Shultz on the 'right' side. -- For the rest of this war. -- Ugh. - Did I say I was more confident?

I also need to convince the men that my new plan of action is the correct plan of action. I will have to again offer them the chance to pull out of this operation. If some don't want to continue, I will find a way to transfer them out. I'm hoping that they will see the need to continue this fight. To end the war one day earlier. To stop Hitler's Third Reich, dead in its tracks. 

I will contact Allied High Command personally and inform them of the situation at Dachau and other Internment Camps. I hate now that I had to leave that place standing when I left. But if what is happening at Dachau is happening in other places, it will take more than just a group of POWs to stop it. There has to be something the Allied High Command can do to end that madness.

I also have to convince Allied High Command that my plan to expand our operation at Stalag13 is feasible. I want them to know, that I will continue on with my plan regardless of their help. We will continue to move Allied servicemen, but we need to leave no stone unturned in our efforts to defeat Hitler's Third Reich. Whether its through sabotage or espionage. We will work toward this goal, as hard as we can, and as far as we can reach. It will depend heavily on making Stalag 13 the underground command center for this area of Germany. We need to work hard at getting the underground network organized. The first step, if we can get London to agree, will be getting radios and weapons to everyone in the chain. I'll also need to demand that our code name no longer changes. It will make us more accessible to, and easier for, the underground to contact us. What are we now? Papa Bear. Good, I've always liked that one. 

****

Hammelburg, Germany, Doctor Freiling's Kitchen, March 14, 1943 0800 Hours

Doctor Freiling just entered his kitchen, where Ursula had his breakfast ready. He had come from his examination of Colonel Hogan. He had returned the officer's uniform to him as well. Colonel Hogan was to be transferred back to Stalag 13 at noon today. Freiling planned to examine his patient one more time before he left. 

"How is Colonel Hogan?" Ursula whispered. She needed to know. She hadn't dared to enter the Colonel's room again, since the incident with the tray. This was the first time in days that she felt she could actually speak of it, since there was now no guard present in their kitchen. "I've been so worried. Those guards have spent a lot of time in the room with him, since this began. Have they been mistreating him, Oskar? Has he further injured himself?"

"I think I can safely say 'no' to both your questions Ursula," Oskar said as he sat at the breakfast table. "Being unrestrained when both men are in the room, seems to be the only thing happening. During the past day when I've entered the room, I've noticed that the guards have had to handcuff Colonel Hogan before my examination." Freiling shook his head. "They are allowing him more freedom than I had ever imagined. I don't understand it, from the way Kommandant Klink talked; I had assumed Colonel Hogan would never have been given any freedom. The way the man was originally handcuffed and shackled almost brought tears to my eyes. But now he's been unrestrained or loosely restrained for the better part of the last day. And it appears that he almost expected it to be that way." Again Freiling shook his head. "I just don't understand it."

"Didn't you say, that the relationship you saw between those two guards and Colonel Hogan was not what you expected?" asked Ursula. "Maybe they have come to an understanding. Colonel Hogan has continually surprised us with his ingenuity, he may have won them over somehow."

"Yes, their relationship is not one that I would have expected of enemies. But it is funny. I don't see any collusion on the guard's part. They seem to truly care that the Colonel had injured himself and the restraints were causing further pain," Freiling answered. "However Hogan has managed it, he seems to have the upper hand. Yet he continues to play the part of a prisoner well."

****

Hammelburg, Germany, Doctor Freiling's Back Bedroom, March 14, 1943 0800 Hours

"Come on Shultz, its only four hours from now. I've been stuck wearing only underwear for days now. I understood the reasoning, but this is getting to be too much. Let me get dressed. I'm not going to run out on you, I promise," Hogan said pleading. "And if what you told me was true, that Klink and Colonel Vogel are going to make an appearance before I leave, I can't be dressed like this. In front of you and Langenscheidt, and even Klink, I can handle. In front of another officer, who if you remember correctly, tried to blow my head off, I can't. I need to at least look the part of an officer. So what do you say Shultz? Huh?"

"Okay Colonel Hogan, okay. But you need to promise me not to breathe a word to the Kommandant, that you were not restrained the way you were supposed to be. Kommandant Klink will have me sent to the Russian Front, if he ever finds out!" Shultz agreed nervously.

"You can count on me Shultz. I won't say a word. I can't tell you how much I appreciated what you guys did," Hogan said. "It would be as much my head in a vice as yours. If I said anything." Hogan grabbed his uniform and started to dress. 

"You realize Colonel, that today before we leave, you will need to be handcuffed and shackled in the manner we first used. Kommandant Klink can't see you unrestrained. And more importantly, the Gestapo can't see you, unless you are tightly restrained. It could be very dangerous," Shultz said sadly.

"Yes, I know Shultz. I'll submit as soon as I finish dressing. We don't want to be surprised by an early visit from Vogel," Hogan said giving in to Shultz. "But can you do me a favor Shultz? When you hear him coming, help me to my feet. I don't want to give him the opportunity to take out another one of the Freiling's pillows. Besides, I'm afraid he isn't going to aim for the pillow, this time. So, if he's going to shoot me, I want it to be face to face. Okay?" Hogan's demeanor had gone from submissive to angry. _I can't show any weakness to Vogel, but I've got to be careful too, the man is dangerous. Control your temper Hogan. Don't let the guy get to you. But don't back down. Remember you are a prisoner, act like one._

Shultz had noticed the look of barely controlled anger that had crossed the Colonel's face when he was discussing Vogel. Shultz had never seen that look before; it made Colonel Hogan appear very dangerous. It made Shultz very nervous. "Colonel Hogan, please don't make trouble. I will help you to stand, but do not provoke Colonel Vogel. Your men need you to return to Stalag 13. If I have too, I will ask Doctor Freiling to give you a sedative," Shultz said commandingly. 

"You caught me Shultz," Hogan replied. "I don't take kindly to people who try to blow my head off. It's a character fault. I will restrain myself. I need to get back to my men. They've had it tough recently. And since I was partially the cause, I need to be there to make sure things run smoothly. So Shultz, you can trust that I won't start anything. But neither one of us can be sure of what Vogel will do." Hogan looked directly at Shultz. "And you need to know, that I will not take his abuse lying down. Literally or figuratively."

"Colonel Hogan. Kommandant Klink will be here for your transfer. Everything will be fine," Shultz replied, trying to convince himself. "Colonel Vogel has no jurisdiction over you as a prisoner. Please, please do nothing to provoke Colonel Vogel." _Colonel Hogan certainly has a lot of fight, willing to stand up to Vogel even though he will be heavily restrained._

"Yeah, yeah Shultz. Everything will be fine. But tell me. Why is it necessary to have Kommandant Klink, four guards, and me handcuffed and shackled so tightly I can't even move, to create a buffer between Vogel and me? It doesn't fill me with confidence, the guy managed to take out a pillow inches from my head 2 days ago, under the same circumstances," Hogan said.

Shultz just shook his head, but said nothing. He didn't know what to say. He and Langenscheidt just restrained Colonel Hogan. They both had to help him back to the bed. His restraints were again as tight as before, giving him no leeway_. I hope we will all make it back to Stalag 13 alive and in one piece. _

****

Hammelburg, Germany, Stalag 13, Barracks Two, March 14, 1943, 0900 Hours

__

Kommandant Klink had informed the prisoners earlier this morning, at Roll call, that Colonel Hogan had recovered sufficiently enough to be returned to Stalag 13. Klink told us that he would be leaving at eleven o'clock to supervise the transfer and that they should return before one o'clock. There was some raucous applause and whistling from the assembled men. It would be good to have the Colonel back in camp, thought Kinch. 

Kinch had just completed a meeting of the barracks commanders. He wanted to make sure that he had a report ready for the Colonel when he returned. Colonel Hogan's unexplained orders had met with little resistance over the past few days. _Once Matthews, Marlow and I worked through our own fears and came together as a team, the other prisoners followed suit. They all still wanted a justification for the abundance of work they were going to be expected to do, but were willing to wait for Colonel Hogan's explanation._

Kinch sat at the center table, with Carter watching the door, looking at the plans for the new tunnel system. The plans weren't as yet complete, but there was a well thought out diagram available for the Colonel to look at. _Once the prisoners found out what Hogan was planning, and also being egged on by Sergeant Matthews's survey of prisoners, we had five of the newer prisoners come forward saying they had architectural and/or engineering backgrounds. This was in addition to the few prisoners that had helped to design the present tunnel system. We could have something going very quickly. The biggest problem will be how to move the dirt. We actually already have men finishing the tunnels that were already in progress. One to the cooler, and the other to the water tower._

Kinch, himself had been pulling together all the information he could about German culture and language. He had been able get a lot of stuff from Berger, Schlick and Schnitzer. _I can have a class ready to go very soon. Something tells me though that classes in German culture and language will not be the only class being given. If Colonel Hogan wants to expand into sabotage and espionage, most of the camp is going to need to be educated in the ways of counter intelligence. Boy, when the Colonel makes up his mind. Ugh. _

Sergeant Matthews was the one responsible for compiling the list of prisoner characteristics for Colonel Hogan. He was still very early into his survey, but had found that the prisoners had some very interesting 'hobbies'. Kinch glanced at the list sitting in front of him. _Actors, weatherman, woodworkers, hand crafters, machinists, pickpockets, forgers, artists, mechanics, and some who had lived on the seedier side of the tracks. They were finding that the complement of the camp was very diverse. But, the most amazing thing, was that they were all clearly united under Colonel Hogan's banner._

Looking up from the papers and plans on the table, he remembered that Colonel Hogan would still have one major obstacle to tackle with the men. As of now, they are committed. But the Colonel was going to have to explain Dachau to them_. I just hope that the Colonel can explain Dachau, in a way that does not cause a panic. I've been panicked enough as it is. How awful was that place? It had to be horrible, but I still don't have a clear picture. Getting a written note doesn't do the situation justice. I will understand better when I see the Colonel's face. I'm worried if camps like Dachau exists, where it appears that no rules apply, can Stalag 13 turn into something similar? I'm certain that Colonel Hogan would not start this 'new' operation if he thought that was the case. At least, I hope not anyway._

He gathered up all the paper work, stowed it safely away in the Colonel's office. He then took a walk around camp. Colonel Klink will be leaving shortly to transfer Colonel Hogan. The feeling in camp is one of relief. Everyone seems very happy that the Colonel will be back soon. _Me too, I never expected to be in charge of this many men. It was not something that a Negro would ever be allowed to do in the real military. I really don't feel prepared. But, I guess, we are not in the real military now. We are in Colonel Hogan's army. And that's proving to be a horse of a different color. Or you could say, an army of a different order._

****

Hammelburg, Germany, Doctor Freiling's Home, March 14, 1943 1130 Hours

Doc Freiling had just finished his final examination of Colonel Hogan. He had been shocked when he entered the room to find Colonel Hogan restrained tightly again. He realized that whatever the reason for the guards behavior for the last two days. It had been something between only Hogan and them. He returned to the kitchen. That was when he heard the sound of a car pulling up in back of the house. He went to the door and noticed that it was Kommandant Klink and Corporal Kleinschmidt. He knew to expect Kommandant Klink. He had wanted to see to the transfer of Colonel Hogan himself. _Oh no, I need to come up with fair compensation for services rendered. The four guards almost ate me out of house and home. And Ursula had been feeding Colonel Hogan so much that he had put on weight. I guess I should charge per day what the hospital would. Then I won't feel as guilty; the money will be coming from the prisoner's fund. They need the money more than I. $250 marks per day, so $1000 marks._

He had barely come to that decision before Klink entered into his kitchen. "Good morning Doctor Freiling. I hope all is well. As we discussed, I'm here to transfer Colonel Hogan back to Stalag 13. But we have some business to attend to. Have you decided what you would consider fair compensation?" Klink asked, wondering again if he's going to regret letting the doctor set the price. 

"Yes Colonel, I have. Even though these past few days have been rather stressful. I will only ask for what the hospital would charge. That would be $250 marks per day, for a total of $1000 marks. That will at least cover the cost of food eaten by your men and the cost of the medication," Freiling said evenly, hoping the Colonel would not argue the point. He didn't have it in him to fight.

"Why doctor, that is most generous of you. $1000 marks it is. I will also have my men deliver some rations to you to cover what they had eaten," Klink said happily and handed the doctor $1000 marks. He had expected to be blackmailed. He should have known better, the doctor hadn't seemed the type for blackmail even upon their first meeting. "Is there anything that I need to know about Colonel Hogan's condition doctor?"

"I have supplied him with enough antibiotics for another week. My only concern would be that he not over tax himself. He should rest when he feels he needs it. Other than that Colonel, I believe your POW is well on his way to complete recovery. He was very lucky I found him when I did," Freiling said shaking his head.

"Yes, Yes. He was indeed. Thank you doctor. I will just go and see to Colonel Hogan and my men. We'll leave very shortly," Klink said as headed for the back bedroom.

****

Hammelburg, Germany, Doctor Freiling's Back Bedroom, March 14, 1943 1130 Hours

Everyone in the room had heard the sound of a car pulling up in back of the house. Sergeant Shultz looked out the window, and glanced at Colonel Hogan, "It's only Kommandant Klink." Hogan returned a look of daggers. Shultz looked sheepish and indicated to Langenscheidt that he needed his help. Together they helped Colonel Hogan to his feet. 

"What's taking him so long?" Hogan asked annoyed. _The longer we stay here, the better chance I might end up with a killer headache. _

"Don't worry Colonel, Kommandant Klink had business to attend to with Doc Freiling. He had offered the doctor compensation for allowing you to be brought here. I'm sure that's the only thing holding him up," Shultz said evenly.

__

Oh my God, I never did ask Doc Freiling how he managed to convince Klink to bring me here! Way to go Doc! I hope you let him make it worth your while. "Okay Shultz, I've just grown attached to my head. And I would still like it to be attached when we get to Stalag 13," Hogan said sarcastically.

Just then the door opened to admit Kommandant Klink. "Well Colonel Hogan, I see that you've made significant improvements from when I saw you last," Klink said.

"Yes sir, you could say that," Hogan said evenly. He needed to give Klink some grief about the restraints. "Sorry Colonel, I would salute. But that's rather difficult under the circumstances," Hogan said giving a small tug on his chains.

"Yes Colonel, I realize that. I do hope you realize that those restraints are meant for your protection. The Gestapo are no so forgiving as I. I'm certain they would not hesitate to shoot you, if you attempted anything foolish. The restraints made sure that would not happen," Klink said evenly, meeting Hogan's eye directly.

Hogan's demeanor softened. "I'm sorry Kommandant. The last few days have not been pleasant. I do understand the need for these restraints. I appreciate that you have gone through all this trouble for me. I realize that you did not need to even search for me as an 'ill' POW. I appreciate the effort you made. More than you know. Thank you Kommandant." 

"You're welcome, Colonel." He paused not knowing quite what else to say. "Well let's get a move on," Klink ordered, he was hoping to be gone before Colonel Vogel showed up. He led the way out of the bedroom, followed by Langenscheidt, Colonel Hogan and Shultz. The shackles that the Colonel was wearing were loosened so that he could at least shuffle out of the house.

Doctor Freiling and Ursula where standing in the kitchen. The Doc had his arms around Ursula in a comforting way. _You guys have done great!_ Hogan thought. "Colonel Klink, if you don't mind. I've been practicing my German to thank the Freilings. Would you mind? Just quickly before I leave."

"Of course, Colonel. By all means." Kommandant Klink turned to the Freilings and told them that Colonel Hogan wanted to say something to them. The Freilings together turned, expectantly to the American POW.

Hogan bowed his head slightly, "Herr Doctor, Frau Freiling. Danke schon seit sparend mein leben." He tried to say it in a passable accent, but not a fluent one. 

Both of them stood quietly. They both nodded in response to the Colonel's thank you. Kommandant Klink then indicated that they should leave. Corporals Mueller and Kleinschmidt joined their small group as they exited the house. Hogan had to be helped down the stairs to the outside. Once off the stairs, he was able to shuffle to the truck. _Getting in was going to be interesting. _The SS were each watching quietly from their vantage points, as Hogan and his 'escort' slowly passed by. 

As the group reached the rear of the truck, a staff car came screaming into the Freiling's back yard. The car stopped mere inches from where the group was standing. Everyone flinched, except for Colonel Hogan. It was clear that Vogel's intention was to intimidate. Colonel Vogel exited the vehicle and came to stand directly in front of Hogan. Hogan just stood staring straight ahead, not even blinking. 

"So this is the Colonel Hogan that has caused so much trouble," Colonel Vogel said, assessing the American Colonel as he walked slowly in a circle around Hogan. _You aren't quite what I expected, Colonel. Your dossier doesn't do you justice. I can read the hatred in your eyes Colonel. You are controlling it well. How are you still a prisoner of Klink's? Only by your choice I think. So in that respect your dossier does not lie. I will be watching you Colonel. _

"Colonel Vogel, I do not appreciate you almost running my men and I over. I demand an apology," Klink said commandingly.

"I do apologize Colonel. Forgive my overzealous driver. I wanted to be present for this transfer. I am assigning a squad to escort you back to Stalag 13. I need to think of the civilians in the area. I don't want any further accidents," Vogel said with mock politeness. He again turned his attention toward Colonel Hogan. Colonel Hogan had yet to flinch. Vogel so wanted to pull his revolver and test the resolve of the conscious Hogan. But he had no jurisdiction here at this point. He could assign a detail, but that was all. He had only come to meet the eyes of the American Colonel. He was now sure that the American was more of an adversary than he anticipated. He was looking forward to future encounters with this man.

"Then we'll just be on our way then," Klink said. "Shultz, Langenscheidt, Kleinschmidt help Colonel Hogan into the truck. Mueller you drive the truck, I will drive my staff car. Your escort can follow Major, but they will not be allowed to enter Stalag 13. That is where you jurisdiction ends in this matter."

"Of course, Kommandant Klink. As you wish," Vogel said sweetly. 

Soon everyone was on their way and the Freiling's had their house back. The Freiling's watched as everyone left. They wanted to heave a sigh of relief, but they realized that with Colonel Hogan returning to Stalag 13. Their lives just got more complicated_. We will do what we must, Colonel. We will follow your lead. Let's hope and pray that we can make a difference or, as Hans did, to die trying. _

****

Hammelburg, Germany, Stalag 13, Compound, March 14, 1943, 1245 Hours

For the last 15 or 20 minutes the compound had been filling with POWs. Everyone wanted to be there when Colonel Hogan returned. All the prisoners were milling around in no particular formation. Everyone was pretty quiet; doing nothing that would upset the guards. The guards, for their part, looked a little concerned, but were not giving any of the prisoners any grief. 

__

It was pretty obvious what was happening, thought Kinch.

Very soon, three vehicles approached the front gate. The Kommandant's staff car led the way, followed by one of the camp's trucks. Bringing up the rear was another staff car, this one belonging to the Gestapo. As soon as both of Stalag 13's vehicles cleared the gate, the Gestapo's vehicle turned and left the way it had come. 

Both vehicles made their way to in front of the Kommandant's office. Klink was the first one out of his car. He went immediately to the rear of the truck. He signaled to his men. Shultz was the first one out of the truck. Langenscheidt and Kleinschmidt then helped Colonel Hogan out of the truck. He was tightly handcuffed and shackled and had to be lowered to the ground.

There was a collective gasp from some of the prisoners upon seeing the Colonel restrained as tightly as he was. For a lot of these men, it brought back the memory of the last time they saw their former Senior Officer alive -- then dead. 

But it wasn't going to be the same this time. There was raucous clapping and yelling from the assembled POWs as they watched Shultz motioned for Langenscheidt to release Colonel Hogan. But, Colonel Hogan made no attempt to leave his position after he was released. Everyone got quiet once again. Hogan was worried that there would be further punishment for his 'escape' attempt when he returned to camp. Klink had every right to confine him either in the cooler or to his barracks. He was waiting for Klink to make the next move. 

Kommandant Klink approached Colonel Hogan. "Dismissed Colonel Hogan, there will be no further action taken in regards to this incident."

Hogan heaved a sigh of relief. He saluted the Kommandant saying, "Thank you, sir. I appreciate you leniency in this matter." 

Hogan waited for the Kommandant to return the salute, then he turned and walked toward his men. There was another round of raucous clapping and yelling from the assembled POWs as the Colonel approached. He had quite the gauntlet of back slaps and hand shakes to go through before he made it to barracks two. 

Kinch had actually retreated into barracks two long before the Colonel made it across the compound. Matthews and Marlow joined him. The three men waited quietly for their commanding officer to enter the barracks. The door finally opened to admit the smiling faces of Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau, immediately followed by Colonel Hogan. 

Hogan stopped short upon seeing Kinch, Matthews and Marlow come to attention and salute. He returned their salute and said, "At ease gentlemen. If you have carried out my orders as well as you've kept up morale, I couldn't be more proud of you." He then reached out to shake their hands. The three men heaved the same sigh of relief, but were taken aback by the bandages on the Colonel's wrist. Colonel Hogan noticed, and quickly said, holding up his wrist. "Everything's fine, gentlemen. Just my version of a smoke screen. Don't worry." 

Slowly, each man then took his hand. 

__

They need the explanation. Hogan could read it in their faces. He was silent for a moment. His demeanor had become somewhat dark. "Well, I guess I have a lot of explaining to do. Kinch please have the barracks commanders report here as soon as possible," Hogan ordered. 

"Yes sir. Right away," Kinch replied. "Matthews, Marlow can you help me round everyone up?"

"No problem," said Marlow.

"Let's go," said Matthews.

The three men left the barracks together. Hogan had sat down at the table in the center of the room. He got very quiet. The other prisoners in the barracks with him tried to go about their own business and leave the Colonel to his thoughts. Hogan reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled the note that Kinch had read re-affirming the men's commitment to him and his operation. He unfolded it and laid it on the table in front of him. It had meant so much to him at the time, now it may be obsolete. He needed to get the men to commit to something even more sinister and dangerous. He hoped he could convince them, that it was an important and necessary evil. _We'll see. For those who won't commit, I will keep to my promise and find them a way out. This operation is only for volunteers. I will not force anyone's hand. I can only hope that some will follow my lead. I don't know what to do if they all say no._

It took about ten minutes, but soon everyone was present. Colonel Hogan finally stood from the table. He took a deep breath, and then picked up the note from the table. "Gentleman, first of all. I owe you all an explanation. The orders I gave to expand our operation stem from the horrific situation that Heinrich Berger and I found ourselves in, at the Dachau camp. Dachau is unlike anything I have ever witnessed. And it seems that Dachau is not alone its horror. Many other camps have followed its lead. I know that all of you men were here during the time following the execution of the former Senior Officer. And I know that was hard on the men of this camp. But I'm here to tell you today, that your experiences pale by comparison to what is an everyday occurrence at Dachau and it's sister camps. Believe it or not, if we have to be in a prison camp, Stalag 13 is the one to be in."

There was much noise from the assembled men. Angry rumblings were being heard. Everyone was getting louder and louder, expressing outrage at Hogan's dismissive attitude.

Hogan began again. This time his voice was rising in anger as well. "I'm not belittling what happened here by any means. But, you need to hear me!" He yelled, waiting for the men's attention. "Listen to me!" He demanded and the men only quieted because they had never heard the Colonel use that tone before. When Hogan was sure he had their attention he continued, his anger still very apparent. "To see the bullet-ridden dead bodies of men, woman and children stacked 10 high and 20 deep massacred only because they don't fit the Aryan type, is to see genocide. To see 12000 men, women, and children so emaciated that you can almost see through them, is to see death walking. To see those same men, woman, and children forced into horrific medical research, where death is a daily by-product, is to come face-to-face with the mad scientist that only exists in your nightmares. All of this, and more. Is real! And I hate that I have to admit, that I can do nothing to stop that insanity!" He pounded hard on the table with his fist. "But I will do what I can to end this madness called a war in any way I can. I will do anything in my power to undermine the German War effort, not matter what it takes, not matter what the cost. I am asking you to again 'agree' to continue this operation with me, but this time instead of just moving prisoners, I want to work at ending this war one day earlier through whatever means necessary! Are you with me?" He asked passionately, his eyes bright. He threw the note back onto the table.

The men in barracks two stood in silence, not knowing what to do. Colonel Hogan had never exploded like that before. Hogan realized that he'd lost what composure he should have had in asking these me to do what he was asking them to do.

Hogan took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, gentlemen. I lost my composure. I certainly did not want to belittle your experience here. But I did not lie to you. Dachau and its sister camps are places of mass murder and torture. The stench of death is thick in the air. Suicides happen regularly. Beatings and hangings happen because the guards have nothing better to do," Hogan said quietly. "We are in a unique position to take advantage of a situation that has been handed to us here at Stalag 13. I cannot guarantee anyone anything, other than I will do my best to lead you toward a victory over Hitler's Third Reich. To avenge those that have had no recourse, but to die in the horrors of those camps. I don't have the ability to do anything about those camps. I will have to leave that to Allied High Command, but I know we can make a difference from here. -- Can I count on you? -- Take your time, go talk to the men in your barracks. I will make every effort to find a way out for those who don't want to follow me in this new endeavor. Dismissed Gentleman."

Hogan went immediately to his quarters. He removed his jacket and cap and went to hop up on the top bunk. He noticed an envelope on the desk, addressed to him, from his parents. _Oh God. It's been so long. Six months. I'm almost afraid to open it._ He stood staring at it for a long moment. _I don't think I can handle bad news right now._ He picked up the envelope and turned it over and over, just staring at it. _Open the damn letter Hogan. - Shut up. - You just dedicated yourself to bringing an end to this war, yet you won't open a letter from your parents? - It's not the same thing. - Open it._ He removed the already censored letter from the envelope.

February 20, 1943

Dear Son,

Rob, we hope this letter finds you well. Although, I don't really know what 'well' means in that Prison Camp. We just got word yesterday from the Red Cross of your location. It's been a horrible five months. We got word of your plane being shot down the day before Sue's wedding. Your mother has been so worried, with you in Germany and John in the Pacific. She doesn't even look at the mail anymore, until I've sorted through it. At least Joe is close by. He's been re-assigned to Washington D.C. It makes it easier on your mother. Please write as soon as you can. As much as I want to trust the Red Cross, some word from you would ease our minds.

I guess instead of me going on and on about how much we are worried about you, I will give you some good news. Sue and Ed's wedding did go off on that next day. We all assumed that the last thing you would want her to do was cancel it. The best news I can give is that you will be an uncle soon. Sue is expecting in July. Ed is beside himself with worry. I keep telling them they have access to the best pediatrician in town. Actually Sue has picked her own doctor. I pretend to give her grief, but she really is better off. Not that I couldn't handle the job. But I'd rather be a grampa first. 

Oh, I know they sensor these letters, but I did try and enclose a picture of Sue's wedding day. Had we told you, she was getting married at the house? It was a beautiful fall day. Well if the picture didn't make it; it was of the entire wedding party and family members. Oh yeah, Toby was there too. Sue wanted to make sure we didn't leave him out. I hope you get to see it.

Joe is very happy in Washington. He's been assigned to one of the embassies, but he still has his dream of that posting to the Pentagon. He's so passionate about wanting to work in intelligence. He's still dating Pamela. But I don't think they'll ever get married. Joe's too independent. 

John is still on the USS Enterprise CV6 in the pacific somewhere. We get to hear from him fairly regularly. He loves those fighter planes. His passion, you know how that is, right? 

Well I guess that is enough for now. Your mother has been reading this over my shoulder as I've been writing. Please write as soon as you can. We love you and miss you. We are praying for a speedy end to this war. Please stay out of trouble, Rob. You see I do understand my oldest son best. Be careful and stay safe.

Love,

Mom & Dad

__

Stay out of trouble, huh dad? Be careful and stay safe? I'm sorry Mom, Dad. But with what I have planned, it looks as if we may never see each other again. If all these men agree to follow me, we'll be playing an even more dangerous game than the one we've been playing. Now we will be playing 'chicken' with the entire German Military Machine. The odds are not really in our favor. But I'll be damned, if I'm going down without a fight. 

March 14, 1943

Dear Mom & Dad,

It was so good to hear from you. It took close to a month for your first letter to arrive. This is my third to you. Hopefully, you have already received the other two. I'm sorry for causing you all that worry. Like I said in the other letters, I've been in this camp since I was shot down. It's survivable.

I'm so excited for Sue and Ed. Wow, married and having a baby. And I get to be an uncle huh? Sounds like fun, heh Grandpa! I bet mom is deliriously happy about the first grandchild. So Grandma, whose room did you already change into a nursery? I'm so sorry I put a damper on the wedding, but you were right, I wouldn't have wanted to be responsible for canceling my baby sister's wedding. I never did get that picture. It's not surprising though. So did Sue have Toby dress up? Top hat and tails? I wouldn't have put it past her. 

I'm so glad that both John and Joe are well. I know you won't like this, but I'm glad they still have the chance to fight this war. I'm not the type to sit on my butt, but I don't have any other choice. Had I told you that I was the Senior Officer here in this camp? The rest of the men here are ranked Sergeant's or under. They are all good men. I do what I can to keep up morale. 

So don't worry about me. Not much can happen when you have nothing better to do than sit on your butt. Sorry, didn't mean to sound petty. You just keep your eyes on the other two Hogan boys; they need your prayers more than me. Please tell them that I'm fine and I will try and write.

Love Always

Rob

__

Liar. - No not lying, manipulating. 

There was a knock at the door. "Come," said Hogan. _This is it, all or nothing?_

Kinch entered quietly and approached the Colonel. He placed the note that Hogan had tossed onto the center table, on top of the Colonel's desk. He said, "The men thought that you might want this back."

Hogan stared at the note. It had been turned over. More words were written. He picked it up and glanced at Kinch. "What's this?"

"Read it," Kinch said rather perfunctory. Then he added "sir."

__

"We, all the POWs at Stalag 13 are again reaffirming our decisions to stay here at Stalag 13, under your command, to keep the Traveler's Aide Society in operation. If that now means, in addition, that we get to kick some Nazi butt along the way, then so be it. We will continue this new operation with you. We are committed to your goal. To end this war one day earlier, not matter what it takes, not matter the cost. 

Hogan finished and looked back up from the paper at Kinch. 

Kinch smiling came to attention and saluted. "Orders sir!" 

Hogan again neatly folded the piece of paper and put it in his jacket pocket. "Well, I guess it's time to get this new show on the road then. What do you have for me?"

****

Hammelburg, Germany, Stalag 13, Kommandant's Office, March 14, 1943, 1530 Hours

"Excuse me Kommandant," Hogan said as he burst through the Kommandant's door. "I need to talk to you. It's very important." Hogan came to the front of the desk and saluted. _God, I hope this works, the more access I have to the Kommandant the better. I can start being more understanding and cooperative._

Klink looked up in total surprise. "Colonel Hogan you are not supposed to barge into my office un-announced. I really can't stand still for this."

"Oh sorry, Colonel. I was just so excited about the news, that I couldn't help myself," He said with a charming smile. "Well, let me go get Shultz and we can start all over." Hogan turned and started to leave the office. _Slowly. Let him make the decision._

"Hogan! You are already here. What is it that you want?" Klink said frustrated. _And I wanted him back. Tell me why?_

It worked, thought Hogan. _I'll have to bust in a few more times. So it will become the norm._ "Oh. Of course, Kommandant. Sorry. How silly of me. I just wanted to tell you about the new escape committee I just formed. After my experience, I realized how dangerous it was to 'escape'. So I thought about it. I formed this committee, you see, of which I'm the chairperson. That means that every escape attempt idea has to go by me, first. I know that you have the right to shoot escaping prisoners. I really don't want my men hurt. So I'll try and squash as many of the attempts as possible. I can't promise that I can control all of the men, but I wanted you to know that I will try and help keep order here as much as possible."

"Why Colonel Hogan, that is very cooperative of you. Thank you," said Klink. _So escaping wasn't up your alley Colonel. You are still a con man, so I shouldn't trust you completely. We'll just see how it goes._

"No, it's thank you sir. I wouldn't be alive today, if it wasn't for the well-known compassion of the Iron Eagle. The way you stood up to Colonel Vogel, sir. It made me proud to be your prisoner," Hogan said. _Okay enough, you're laying it on kind of thick._ Hogan saluted and started to leave. He actually made it out the door. _Klink didn't even notice that he hadn't dismissed me. That wasn't as hard as I expected. Don't get too cocky Hogan. It could easily backfire._

****

Hammelburg, Germany, Stalag 13, Kommandant's Office, March 14, 1943, 1630 Hours

"Excuse me Kommandant," Hogan said as he burst through the Kommandant's door. "I need to talk to you. I have a proposal." Hogan came to the front of the desk and saluted.

Klink looked up stunned. "Colonel Hogan, this is the second time today. You are not supposed to barge into my office un-announced. -- A proposal, what kind of proposal?"

"It makes me very proud sir. But the men want to show their appreciation to you. They were very worried about me. They want to thank you for saving my life," Hogan said excitedly. _Thick as mud, Hogan._

"What's your proposal, Colonel?" Klink asked. _Is he really on the level here? He's certainly changing his tune._

"Well sir, we've noticed that you've had a lot of trouble with your staff car. Some of my men are mechanics. They would love to help service your car and even the rest of the vehicles in camp. It would free up your guards for other things. It would be great for their morale sir. They really want to help out," Hogan said imploringly.

"Well, well. This is a surprise. You are correct, I've had trouble keeping my car serviced," Klink said the hair on the back of his neck rising. "Oh, I get it now Hogan. What are you up too?"

"Up to Kommandant? I take that as an insult. Here I am, trying my best to keep my men busy, so they won't be thinking about escape attempts. And you think that I'm up to something. My men and I were just trying to show our appreciation. If you don't want their help sir... That's fine," Hogan said as he saluted and turned to leave.

"Wait Hogan. I will give your men a chance, but they will be under constant supervision while in the motor pool. I will not stand for any funny business," Klink said. _What am I getting myself into?_

"Thank you sir. You won't regret it. We'll keep those vehicles in tip-top shape," Hogan said. _Unless of course, we need one for our own purposes._ Hogan saluted and again went to leave.

"Hogan wait," Klink ordered.

"Yes, sir?" Hogan replied. _Slow down, you're pushing too hard._

"I had almost forgot to tell you. There will be an inspection of this camp on the 17th. I will expect you to be available for the tour," Klink ordered. _Maybe I shouldn't push. Doc Freiling said he was still ill._ "Actually Colonel, if you're not feeling up to it, I can always find someone else to cover. The doctor did tell me you needed rest to recover completely."

"Actually, just being back with my men has been a boost to my health. I'm sure I can handle the tour," replied Hogan. _Who knows this might be our first chance at ferreting out information. We'll have to play it by ear._

"Very good. Dismissed." Klink ordered.

Hogan again saluted and left the office. _We'll that wasn't so bad either. Let's see. What's the next step?_

****

Hammelburg, Germany, Stalag 13, Kommandant's Quarters, March 14, 1943, 1730 Hours

__

Let's see, a new and different technique. Will he let me barge into his quarters? "Excuse me Kommandant," Hogan said as he burst through the door of the Kommandant's quarters. "I need to talk to you. I have a great idea." Hogan came to the dinner table where Klink was dining and saluted. 

"What are you doing in my quarters, Colonel Hogan? Get out!" Klink ordered. 

"But sir," Hogan said as he sat in one of the other chairs at the table. He grabbed a breadstick and took a bite, then continued talking. "I have a great way to impress that inspection committee, and it will keep my men busy too." He took another bite. And poured himself a glass of wine. Hogan noticed that Klink was so flummoxed, the Kommandant was just staring him. "I want to start a "Beautify Stalag 13" campaign. Clean up the place, maybe plant shrubs and flowers." Another breadstick. "We can start right away. The place will look great for that inspection. Actually, a lot of it won't be finished, but at least you can show the inspection committee how much the prisoners here respect you sir." By the time he finished Hogan had eaten 3 breadsticks and had managed to inhale a glass of wine. _Please agree. We'll be able to move a lot of dirt from the tunnels this way. I can't believe he just let me practically eat his dinner. New and different techniques, huh?_

Klink was still flummoxed. "Fine, Colonel Hogan. Do whatever you like. But my men will be watching you. You will not to allowed to dig too deep. I really don't want to give you free reign to try tunneling."

"You still don't trust me. I'm trying my best here," Hogan said dejected. Hogan grabbed for another breadstick. Klink smacked his hand. He dropped the breadstick. _Oops, careful._

Klink never missed a beat. "Fine. Start your campaign Colonel Hogan. But like I said. I will be watching you."

"Thank you sir," Hogan said. Another idea just came to mind. "Excuse me, Colonel. Were you going to serve the inspectors lunch, while they are here?" _LeBeau is not going to be happy._

"Yes Colonel. What has that got to do with anything?" Klink asked.

"I was just thinking that I might be able to get you the services of a real chef. Are you interested? My man LeBeau was the head chef in a fancy restaurant in France. I may be able to convince him to cook," Hogan proposed. L_eBeau is going to blow his top, but this may be a way into some interesting meetings._

"Why would you want to do that Colonel?" Kink asked suspicious.

"Well Colonel, for LeBeau's services. I do have an ulterior motive. I would like to enjoy a good home cooked meal when visitors come. What do you say Colonel? I get you the services of a great chef. And I get to come away with, at the very least, a doggie bag. So what do you say?" Hogan asked conspiratorially.

"So you think you can convince Corporal LeBeau?" Klink asked.

"If you agree to the doggie bag, he doesn't get much choice sir," Hogan replied. 

"Alright Hogan, let me know. I'll agree to your terms here," Klink replied.

"Great sir. I'll go 'ask' him now. I will let you now," Hogan again saluted and left Klink's quarters. _How deep is the mud now Hogan? You could end up being court marshaled for aiding the enemy._

****

Hammelburg, Germany, Stalag 13, Kommandant's Quarters, March 14, 1943, 1830 Hours

__

LeBeau was irate, but I convinced him to cook for his country. Here I go again. If I can pull off another un-announced entrance, we may be free and clear for bigger and better entrances._ We'll see._

Excuse me Kommandant," Hogan said as he burst through the door of the Kommandant's quarters. "We got a deal." Hogan didn't even bother to salute this time. He came in and plopped himself down on the couch next to the Kommandant. He poured himself and the Kommandant some wine. "LeBeau has agreed. You can use his services anytime. As long as I can count on my doggie bag, so do we have a deal?" 

This time Klink hadn't even flinched when Hogan came in and had accepted the glass of wine quite readily. "A deal. Colonel. I will need to confirm his status as a chef. Maybe for lunch tomorrow? You, of course, can help taste test. Say noonish," Klink said, conspiratorially.

"Colonel, I believe we have a lunch date. I'll leave the menu to LeBeau," Hogan said. "Good Evening Colonel." Hogan saluted and headed back to his barracks. _Whew. This new operation is going to be a lot of work. Keeping the balance will be tough. _

****

Ismaning, Germany, Just North of Munich, Germany, Gerklstrasse, March 15, 1943, 1700 Hours

Last Tuesday, Major Eckold and his men had found the car the Ohms woman and her children had fled in. The car had been made to appear totally engulfed in flames, as it careened into the ravine. After sifting through the wreckage they had come away from the site, disappointed. Another dead end. On their way back to Munich from Dachau, they stopped in Ismaning. They followed up on a scrap of paper found, after an additional search of Rubin Tope's Munich apartment. There had been no one at home at the Ismaning address, so they searched the premises anyway. That search had turned up a surprising lead. They had spent the past week searching Ismaning for an additional accomplice in the Albatross situation. They had no evidence that this accomplice had left town. They found their accomplice.

Now Major Eckold looked, with malevolence, at the man Private Tieg held restrained. _Finally, a break!_ Dirk Klein was a cousin to Rubin Tope, and they had both apparently been working together. _If our evidence is correct that is. And since our evidence is always correct…_

"Filthy traitor," Eckold said to Klein. "Who else is involved in this plot against the Fatherland?"

"I don't know anything about any plot. I have done nothing wrong!" Klein protested terrified. He had heard that Rubin had been killed and he had not returned to his home in a week. _I should have left Ismaning when I had the chance._

"Of course you haven't," Eckold purred staring the prisoner directly in the eye. "Private, restrain him and transport him back to headquarters. We will find out what he knows or he will die." _He will die either way._

"Jawohl Herr Major," Tieg replied, doing as his commander ordered. 

As Klein was restrained, he babbled absolutely terrified, "No. No please. I have done nothing wrong! I know of no plot!" Klein knew that he'd just been given a death sentence. He began to fight the restraints. Private Tieg struck Klein hard in the stomach. As Klein doubled-over in pain, he was shoved into the back of a staff car. Klein was lying face down on the floor, contemplating his certain death at the hands of the SS, while he was being driven the short distance from Ismaning to Munich. _Oh God, I don't want to die. -- I know of no one that has survived interrogation by the SS. I should have kept the poison on me always, as I was told. It will do me no good now, hidden in my apartment. A quick death by poison would be preferable to what the SS have in store for me. I had been told what to expect if I was ever caught. I chose to ignore the warning. -- Now I'm going to die. -- Slowly. -- Painfully. -- After hours of torture. -- I've heard tell that some survive for days in agony before death comes. -- Oh God, I don't want to die. _

****

Munich, Germany, SS Headquarters, March 15, 1943, 1900 Hours

Major Karl Bruer sighed tiredly, leaning back from his desk. He and General Geist had just returned from the southern swing of their inspection tour. _All this paperwork, and for what? _He asked himself jadedly. _And now there is still the northern swing to complete. Another month on the road, giving license to maniacs to continue to mistreat and abuse their charges. To keep up this pretense has been hard. I followed General Geist willingly onto this dangerous path. And I will continue to follow him, but to watch so much death… It's vile and stomach wrenching. -- Why did I come into the office? After I dropped the General off at his apartment, I should have just gone home. _Bruer looked up startled, when there was a knock on his door. _Who would still be here at this hour?_ "Come in," he said.

"Major Bruer, is General Geist back?" Major Eckold asked, coming into the office. 

"Yes, but he is at home resting. We will be back on the road shortly. I'm here to catch up on the paperwork before we leave again," Bruer replied. "Is there something that I can do for you?"

"I have captured a man who I believe is key to the Albatross situation," Eckold began excitedly. "We have just begun to interrogate him. I was lucky enough to locate Lieutenant Hoztein to interrogate the traitor. As you know Major, Hoztein is extremely efficient. We expect to find everything we need to know from him. We will be able to finally close the book on this plot against the Fatherland."

"Excellent work," Bruer congratulated his pulse starting to race. "Who is this man, and where did you find him?" _Poor bastard. Hoztein and his cronies are evil and sadistic. They are an elite group of killers. A group so tightly honed, most of the powers that be will never cross them. They almost have free reign within the Third Reich. Heaven help their victims. These men, they've studied the art of torture. They can make a victim suffer endlessly, sometimes for days, even after a confession was made. They take pleasure in seeing the human agony. They could care less about the confession. For that matter, Heaven help anyone who crosses one of their rank. It's never tolerated. I've seen the results of such stupidity. For those who dare to cross, death would come, but death would never come soon enough. Oh what butchery. What carnage, these men are capable of. I have always envisioned these men sitting together each night, drinking the blood of their victims. _Bruer was brought out of his recollections by Eckold's voice in his ear.

"His name is Dirk Klein. He is a cousin to Rubin Tope. He was living in Ismaning," Eckold replied.

"What led you to the cousin?" Bruer asked, his heart beating wildly in his chest_. Oh no! Dirk Klein is my contact. He could finger me, and that in turn would implicate the General. There must be some way to silence Klein before he talked. And he would talk. Eventually everyone did._

"Several scraps of paper found in an empty apartment in Ismaning," Eckold replied. "We had been led there by information gathered at Rubin Tope's apartment here in Munich. I have been working hard to unravel this conspiracy. We are closing in on the truth."

"Yes, Major I can see that you are," Bruer replied, as he began fiddling with a ring on his right hand. "May I see this traitor, so that I can report his status to the General when I see him next?" _Klein mustn't have been able to take the poison we gave him. I will need to do something or we are all dead._ Bruer continued to fiddle with the ring on his right hand.

"Certainly this way," Eckold replied, eager to see what Hoztein has been able to find out. He should have something by now. He'd been at Klein for almost an hour.

Before Bruer entered the room, he heard an un-Godly noise. Bruer knew that it was the sound of human agony. He had heard that sound before. _Too many times_. Bruer knew what he would see when he entered the room. Klein would be strapped to a straight back chair, his arms and legs lashed tightly. Tight enough to quell the blood supply to those limbs, but not to cut it off completely. 

Bruer readied himself before entering the room; after all he was an SS Major. This was part of the job. He entered the room. Klein's face was heavily bruised, cut and bloody. Both the man's hands were mangled, with every bone broken. Bruer was certain that Klein's clothes were covering even more injuries. -- _Phase one_. -- But, as Bruer had expected, phase two of the interrogation had already started. Two of Klein's fingers had been severed from his body. Blood was trickling slowly from the stumps that remained and the discarded appendages were still on the floor. Hoztein was ready to continue with a third finger. 

Klein's eyes widened a little in recognition through his agony. Bruer easily read the plea there. _End this, please_. 

__

Don't worry. The end is near. Bruer tried to telegraph to Klein as he asked of the man conducting the interrogation, "Have you learned anything, Lieutenant Hoztein?" Hoztein had never failed to gain a confession from his victims. The question in Bruer's mind had always been whether the victim knew what he was confessing to, or was he just mimicking what had been asked of him, saying anything to make the pain stop. _Which never did_ _stop_.

"Not yet, Herr Major. He is being stubborn. But we will learn something. Never fear," Hoztein replied with an evil grin. "I have only begun my work. As you can see, I'd just begun Phase Two. Not many get beyond this phase before they babble like babies. I would really like, just once, to get someone who will allow me to get to Phase Three. That one is by far my favorite." 

"Hoztein, would you mind if I examine your work closer? I've always been impressed with your abilities," Bruer asked. Bruer again started fingering the ring on his right hand. In the ring was a small needle containing a deadly poison. General Geist had insisted that they both wear them everywhere. The needle would administer a deadly dose of poison injected when contact was made with the victim.

"Of course, Herr Major. My pleasure," Hoztein said standing, giving Bruer access to the victim. 

Bruer approached Klein and grabbed the man hard by the throat with his right hand. He pressed Klein's head back against the chair, moving it from side to side. "You do incredible work Hoztein," he said appearing to admire the Lieutenant's handy work, but making sure that the needle penetrated Klein's throat. "I have no doubt that you will learn all that you need to know, before long." Bruer held fast to Klein's throat, causing Klein to swallow hard a couple of times to get air. There was no doubt that the needle made contact. Bruer had seen Klein's shock as the needle penetrated, but the look passed quickly, replaced by acceptance. _He should be dead within the hour. Hopefully he can hold out until then._

"Thank you Hoztein, for letting me see your work," said Bruer turning toward Major Eckold. "If you learn anything of importance Eckold, do not hesitate to call the General. Otherwise we shall expect to have an in-depth report when we return. I will leave the General's itinerary on your desk on my way out of the building tonight," Bruer replied.

"Thank you. I am certain to call. I imagine that we will learn all that we need to from this man. He is the key, I feel it," Eckold replied.

"Carry on, then," Bruer replied, clicking his heals and bowing his head slightly towards the other men. He left the room and immediately fixed the ring on his right hand so it would be of no danger to him. Before he got too far down the hall, he again heard the same un-Godly sound of human agony. _Poor bastard. Let's hope he's comforted by knowing the end is near._ He then headed back to his office, collected a copy of the General's itinerary and placed it on Eckold's desk as he left the building. He drove directly back to Geist's apartment. 

****

Munich, Germany, General Geist's Apartment, March 15, 1943, 2015 Hours

Bruer had woken the General out of a sound sleep. He told him of the evening's events and his fears that Major Eckold was on the verge of discovering their involvement with Albatross.

"At this point, I'm sure given enough time, Eckold is certain to draw the correct conclusions. Even without Klein's confession," Geist told Bruer solemnly. _You knew this would end sooner rather than later. Face it, _Geist thought.

"I did poison Klein. He should be close to death by now. Klein knew I had poisoned him. I saw it in his eyes. Hopefully he will be able to hold out until the end," Bruer pointed out.

"Even if Klein tells Eckold nothing, Eckold has all of the pieces of the puzzle now. Eckold will just have to look at that puzzle differently to deduce the entire picture of our involvement. Besides when Klein dies, Eckold could easily suspect you of aiding him. Eckold could be soon on his way here. But I guess it will depend on how strong Klein is. We can always hope that Hoztein gets frustrated and kills Klein before the poison takes effect. But, of course, we both know how proficient Hoztein is, getting frustrated is not likely to happen. He enjoys the torture too much," Geist replied with a tired sigh, rubbing his face. 

"Unfortunately, Bruer I don't think that anything can save us now. We've crossed the line and there is no going back. I believe our only chance is to carry on with the inspection tour. It will at least allow us to travel freely. Maybe we will find the underground again. Unfortunately until we do, we don't have a secure way out of Germany. We must find a way or we are both dead men," Geist told Bruer without emotion.

"There are at least two other men involved with Albatross," Bruer pointed out. "The two men who appeared at Dachau. What are our chances of finding them?"

"Slim and none. We don't know where they came from, or even how to contact them," Geist replied. "I'm afraid Bruer we are not in the most enviable position at this time. We will need to be prepared to take the final step. I for one will not be taken into custody." 

"I agree Herr General. It is a pact we've already made," Bruer nodded. "Are you ready to leave tonight?"

"I think we better," Geist replied nodding.

****

Munich, Germany, SS Headquarters, March 15, 1943, 2015 Hours

Hoztein was getting frustrated. He had never been frustrated before. For the last twenty minutes, he wasn't getting much of a reaction from Klein. The man no longer seemed affected by the torture being inflicted. Hoztein had almost made it to phase three. _But, there was no enjoyment if you got no reaction from your victim_. Hoztein knew Klein was still alive and coherent. He could tell. 

"Animal," hollered Klein as he used his remaining strength to spit at his tormentor, in ultimately what would be, his final defiance. _Oh God. -- I feel so strange. My body has become more and more numb. I can no longer feel any sensations at all. I can see and hear everything that's being said and done, but the pain is gone. -- It must be the poison -- Thank you Bruer -- I told them nothing -- Please make them pay. -- I wonder what death will be like?_ -_ I wonder how much time I have left? - It no longer matters. -- I am ready now. -- Death is welcome. -- Oh God. _Klein took a last gasping breath of air. He lost consciousness, as his body began convulsing uncontrollably. Before long, his heart stopped and his body fell limp against his restraints.

"What happened!?!?" Eckold hollered at Hoztein. Klein appeared dead. _He can't be dead. It's too soon._

Hoztein ignored Eckold's outburst. He turned from the Major and bent down to examine his victim. "I'm sorry Herr Major. Klein is dead. He seizured and it appeared that his heart just stopped," Hoztein said nonchalantly. He was very disappointed. He had never had a victim die unless it was by his own hand, at a time of his own choosing. _There would be no 'glorious' stories shared about this victim. How unfortunate. Maybe something can be salvaged. I cannot leave here with out some victory. What can I do to save face?_ Hoztein continued to examine the body of his victim, looking for some way to at least make the evening worthwhile. 

Eckold was furious and Hoztein didn't even seem to care. Klein was a key informant in a crucial investigation. Now he's dead and they had garnered no useful information. "Idiot! This is all your fault. All my efforts to breakup this underground ring ruined because of you!" Eckold hollered at Hoztein's back. He removed his revolver, walked over to where Hoztein was still examining Klein's body. Eckold placed his revolver to the back of Hoztein head and fired. Hoztein was dead instantly, never having a chance to react. His body fell, face down on the floor, into the blood and onto the severed fingers of his former victim. 

Eckold stood silently transfixed, as he watched Hoztein's blood mix slowly with that of Klein's. Then in a sudden frenzy of rage. "Idiot!" Eckold cried, as he emptied his revolver into the dead body of the Lieutenant. _What am I to do now? I've spent nine months tracking down leads to break up this underground network of spies. I was so close. Now the final piece of the puzzle is gone, because of a stupid over zealous idiot. He deserved to die._

Eckold was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Private Tieg. Tieg had heard the multiple gunshots and was concerned that something was wrong. _Hoztein's interrogations never ended with gunshots, agonizing screams yes, gunshots no_. "Is there something I can," asked Tieg silenced by the sight of Hoztein's dead body, "do Major?" _What has Eckold done? Did he kill Hoztein? Does he know he has signed his own death warrant? _

"Remove the bodies. The prisoner Klein's body is to given an autopsy. He died suspiciously. Hoztein's body can rot in hell for all I care. He was executed as a traitor to the fatherland," said Eckold. 

"Right away Major," replied Tieg, worried that his commanding officer might exact some type of revenge against him. He was sure that Eckold had lost his mind. But he was now more worried about what would happen when Hoztein's Truppe von Gebruder finds out what happened. _I don't want to be around to see that._

Eckold stayed and watched as the bodies were removed. _What if Klein did not die because of Hoztein's negligence? Could there have been another cause? Ah yes, I do remember now. I've seen others die in a similar fashion. -- What was the cause? -- Poison! -- We searched Klein thoroughly, he had no poison. -- Well, well. -- If that is the case, the autopsy should shed some light. I will wait for the results before drawing any conclusions. But I will instruct the doctor to look for any suspicious marks on Klein's throat. - I need to be sure about this before I accuse anyone or it could be my head on the chopping block._

Eckold had been so pre-occupied; that he hadn't completely absorbed what had occurred in this room tonight. As he thought about his head on the chopping block, things started to become abundantly clear. His very stupid mistake became abundantly clear. A vision of his death became abundantly clear. _I will need to watch closely over my shoulder. I can't let them stop me from bringing an end to this plot. And if what I suspect is true, the Fuher will congratulate me personally for bringing two men, so highly placed in the Third Reich, to justice. Then, I will have nothing to fear from Hoztein's Truppe von Gebruder. _

****

Munich, Germany, Major Manfred Eckold's Apartment, March 15, 1943, 2315 Hours

Major Eckold had finally made it home after securing an autopsy for Klein's body. He would not have any information until midday tomorrow. He was certain though, that he would have all the evidence he needed to put an end to this underground spy ring. He would do away with two treacherous double agents working against the Third Reich. General Stefan Geist and Major Karl Bruer. The more he went back over the evidence of his investigation in his head, the more evident their involvement became. _How had I missed them before? Do they suspect that I now have all the pieces to the puzzle? We will have to track them down, but I can't make a move until I'm sure. I will check on their status in the morning. They are expecting a call. I will not tip my hand. Hopefully that will keep them unsure and they will continue their inspection tour. I will then easily be able to track them down. I will be a hero to the Fatherland._

Eckold entered his bedroom. He still needed to be careful. Hoztein's compatriots may come for him. He undressed and went to bed. He took his revolver with him. He kept his hand on it, but had placed it under his pillow. Just in case he needed it, he'd be ready. He fell asleep. 

He never even heard the five men, who emerged from hiding places in his apartment. They converged silently on his bedroom. 

Eckold never had a chance. Each of the five men grabbed on and held him down. One had immediately taken his hand and covered Eckold's mouth to stifle any noise. He was disarmed quickly and lashed securely to the bed. Eckold panicked but had no recourse. He couldn't move. He saw the flash of a blade. He felt the blade at his throat. He waited for death, but it didn't come. The man covering his mouth removed his hand. Eckold tried to yell, but nothing happened. Blood welled in his throat, and he gagged. _What's happening?_ His tormentors had severed his vocal cords and punctured his airway. He would very soon choke to death. He could now only gasp for air. 

For the short time he had left, all Eckold knew was excruciating pain. 

Eckold's captors were methodical. They said nothing to their victim. Their first order of business after securing the man, and knowing he could no longer yell was full castration. The quickest way to cause the most agony to a man with no time left. They weren't trying to gain a confession this time. Mutilation was their only goal. They set to work, organ after organ removed and discarded. The death of their victim had gone unacknowledged. They continued their revengeful mutilation, for their fallen 'bruder'. All would know now, beyond a shadow of a doubt, what to expect if anything similar ever happened again to a 'bruder'.

What was left of Eckold was barely recognizable as human. His tormentors though, never touched his face or head. They did want people to know their victim, as proof of their future intentions. The five men left the apartment just as quietly as they had come. Their need for revenge satisfied. They had no fear of reprisal, as they knew they were above the law. 

Private Tieg discovered Eckold's body, what was left of it, the next morning. Eckold have never shown up for work. And after repeated telephone calls, Tieg had come to Eckold's apartment. He found the mutilated corpse of his commanding officer. He couldn't stomach what he saw and ran from the apartment. He called in the murder. But he knew no investigation would occur, even though, it was obvious what did happen. Eckold's death would be labeled 'unsolved' and nothing more would ever be said or done.

Tieg knew that Eckold had been close to solving the case they were working on. Eckold had told him last night that the autopsy on Klein could prove most enlightening, but he wasn't very specific. _That investigation was most likely over. There was no one else available to take over the case, quite possibly until General Geist and Major Bruer return after their inspection tour. A shame, it could have given Eckold a hero's send off. Now he will be known only as one of many fallen soldiers._

****

Hammelburg, Germany, Stalag 13, Hogan's Quarters, March 16, 1943, 0830 Hours

__

Wow, it's been the longest two days. And it looks like things are not going to slow down for some time. I just got word off to London about Dachau. I really hate not being able to do anything about that, but it's just not possible. I can only do what I can. -- Move on Hogan. - Yeah, yeah easier said than done.

I had also wanted to wait to tell London about our new operation, until I could be sure of it's status. 

From within the camp, things are moving along. My men have access to almost every place in the camp. The 'Beatify Stalag 13' campaign has been a complete success. We've been digging places to plant shrubs and flowers. But we haven't been digging, just moving dirt. We've got tons of dirt scattered all over the compound now.

Kommandant Klink was suitably impressed with LeBeau as chef. I even convinced Klink that if it was a big dinner party, I could get more of my men to help be the wait staff. He agreed. Now, we can have free reign in and around his quarters. It could bode well for information gathering. 

We also have complete access to the motor pool. Klink is letting my men work on all the vehicles. We've yet to have to 'borrow' one. But I'm sure it will come in handy, I certainly could have used a staff car on my last trip out of camp.

I've also been out of camp twice, going over plans with the underground. I told them that I would be asking for radios and small weapons for them, from London. They have said they've talked to a number of their contacts. Most have been agreeable. Leadership and communication seem to be the things that have been sorely lacking in the resistance movement.

Hogan steps up to the plate. -- I am now going to be responsible for more lives. -- What have you gotten yourself into? - Stop commiserating. - Your already committed, there is no turning back now. - Confidence man, confidence. - Yeah, no fear. Right? - Right. I've already been starting to have the underground use 'Papa Bear' exclusively as a code name for Stalag 13.

Now I have some clout to use with London. Either way, we are not backing done. I will find anything I need without London's help if I have too. But it would sure make things easier to have their support.

****

London, England, Allied Head Quarters, March 16, 1943, 1000 Hours

Lieutenant Patterson just got a message from Papa Bear. It was the strangest message. He needed to touch base with Major Kimmel. This was beyond his ability to deal with. And possibly even Major Kimmel's. He found the Major in his office. 

"Sir. Papa Bear just sent another message. This one is something you'll need to decipher sir," Patterson said handing the Major the message.

"Thank you Lieutenant. That will be all," Kimmel said distracted. 

__

Colonel Hogan and his men had been very busy of late. They had been ordered to take on a very dangerous mission, when all the other contacts involved had disappeared. I had to send that order, and it wasn't pleasant. Everyone here knew that Colonel Hogan and his men had no training in espionage. We were also aware that they were being asked to do something that would very possibly end the operation they already had going. Or at the very least, kill the man responsible for creating that operation. But the decision had been made and the order was given. Well the man surprised everyone. He got the information, which has turned out to be very useful. But he also had found out an evil secret about the German run concentration camps. He then was able to get back into his own camp alive and well, and continue with his own operation.

But what now? Oh my God. What is he doing? He wants to expand his operation? How? He can't do that. He says he's going to whether we agree or not. Oh God. 

Major Kimmel headed directly out of his office to see General Simpson. 

"What?" Simpson hollered. "He can't do that!" _I've known since this began that Hogan was nuts. But he has managed to save hundreds of soldiers, so we've not actually called him on anything. But this is getting ridiculous!_

"Sir, he says he's going through with it, no matter what we say," Kimmel said. "In a way sir, he has us over a barrel. He could be very helpful. Plus the only way to stop him would be to take apart that prison camp, and we know that's not possible," Kimmel said. "He has just proven himself quite capable sir. You have to admit that."

"You are on his side, Kimmel?" Simpson groaned. _How am I going to explain this? The brass here has been itching to get this man home. Colonel Hogan was promoted to General three months ago. His promotion was in the works before the Colonel had been shot down. That last bombing mission would have been his last as a squadron commander. He would have been grounded and given his General's star. I've been working hard at putting the kybosh on his return, as his operation was just too important. But, the pressure to get him home has gotten worse in the past week. He had impressed everyone here, and they want him back. I almost caved in. Now though it looks like he wouldn't come home, even if we ordered him too._

"Alright Kimmel, set up a meeting of the brass here. We need to get a consensus before we do anything. Tell Hogan, that we are working on it. But we can make no promises." _Kimmel is right, though. Hogan has managed to pull off something that no one here ever expected him to be capable of. We were all waiting on the message that said he had disappeared or died. Instead he came back with some very enlightening information. And now he wants to do more. Dachau had to be horrible for him to push this hard. I hope for your sake Colonel Hogan, sorry Papa Bear, that you truly know what you are doing. God speed. _

****

Wurzburg, Germany, Schweizer Stuben Hotel, March 16, 1943, 2130 Hours

Karl Bruer entered Stefan Geist's room with a newspaper under his arm. "Herr General," he said, "I have the newspaper you asked for."

"Come in," Geist said for the benefit of any listening ears. "Did you have any luck?" he asked as soon as he closed the door behind Karl. Geist had already searched the room for listening devices. He was getting more and more paranoid. But he did know how the Gestapo operated. There could have been a listening device, just planted randomly. They were always on the look out for 'enemies of the state'. _How many 'enemies' had I ferreted out in the early days before realizing the truth of what was being done? Too damned many._ His conscience nagged him.

"Nein," Bruer replied with a sigh. "I wandered around for some time, finally buying the paper just before returning to the hotel. I dropped some careful hints, as always. But no nibbles."

Geist sighed in disappointment, "We must find the way soon, or it will be too late. Eckold must be close, by now." He realized that they were not likely to find the Underground again, certainly not before their time ran out.

"Ja," Bruer acknowledged. "If he orders an autopsy done on Klein he will know Klein was poisoned. That will point directly to me."

"Ja, and then to me. We must be ready at all times Karl. I do not intend to be taken alive," Geist said, staring intently at his aide and co-conspirator. And yes, perhaps even, his friend. 

"Nor do I General," Bruer replied. "I do not regret my actions. I would do what we have done for the past nine months again. But if I am to die, I would like it to be from my own hand. I do not want to face Hoztein from that chair of his."

__

Yes, definitely a friend. One who willingly followed me into this conspiracy and what now looks to be certain death. Thank you Karl, your loyalty humbles me. "We are agreed then, on this, as we have been for the past nine months. It has been a difficult road we have traveled, and the path is rocky still with the cliff edge looming closer. I guess we can take some scant comfort that we have done what is right," Geist replied. His eyes fell on the papers spread on the small table in the corner. He sighed. They had not been a comfortable read. 

Bruer followed the General's gaze. "Reading about where we will go tomorrow?" He asked with a shudder. 

"Ja. Another prison. This one a POW Camp. A Luft Stalag 13. Even the number is ominous. Though I don't know very much about the Camp Kommandant, the records say that he has never had a successful escape. The place is liable to be worse than any of the other POW Camps we have visited. Probably not quite as horrific as Dachau and its sister camps, but horrible nonetheless," Geist warned. 

"Ja. I know, I've read the reports. Even Dachau has had escapes," Bruer replied. "However, if we must continue with our inspection tour we only have another ten installations to visit through the end of the month."

"I don't believe either of us will be alive to see the end of the month Karl," Geist replied. "We don't have that much time left."

Bruer nodded. "Ja. Ja. I know."

****

Hammelburg, Germany, Stalag 13, Compound, March 17, 1943, 0900 Hours

"Heil Hitler. Good morning Private," Bruer said rolling down his window to give his papers and orders to the guard at the shack outside of the POW camp. 

"Heil Hitler. Good morning Major, General," the private replied looking over the paperwork. "You are expected." He gave the Major back his papers.

Bruer drove the car through the barbwire gates. He parked the car outside the building labeled Kommandantur. "The Kommandant's office," Bruer said getting out to open the General's door. 

Geist sighed when Bruer opened his car door. _Another day of playing lip service to a job I no longer believe in._

A Colonel hustled up to the car, his coat swinging behind him. "Heil Hitler. Welcome to Stalag 13, General Geist. I am Kommandant Wilhelm Klink. At your service sir," Klink said to him, with a click of his heels, a smile, and a salute. 

Geist couldn't believe his eyes. The Colonel wore a monocle and carried a riding crop tucked under one arm. Everything about him screamed incompetent. The way the man walked, how he appeared subservient as he rushed up to the car, even how he smiled. _Idiot_. He labeled the man immediately. He waved his hand in negligent acknowledgement. "Heil Hitler. Colonel my aide, Major Bruer," Geist replied introducing Bruer quickly. _This man was an imbecile! What was he doing here of all places?_

"Ah Major Bruer. Such a pleasure to meet you," Klink continued taking no notice of the General's less than enthusiastic response.

"Colonel Klink," Bruer replied, with a nod of his head.

"Perhaps a little light refreshment before we begin our tour? Please, come this way," Klink offered.

Geist nodded, and watched amused as the Camp Kommandant bustled self-importantly into his office. "Are you sure, Bruer, that there has never been a successful escape from this Camp?"

"That is indeed what the records say Herr General," Bruer replied. "However, after meeting the Kommandant, I don't see how that could be possible."

"This is going to be interesting anyway," Geist replied following the Kommandant into his office.

"Here you are General, Major. Some coffee," Klink offered gesturing the two men to seat themselves at the small table in the corner of his office. A heavyset sergeant poured coffee for the two men. "Shultz, bring Colonel Hogan over here, so we can begin to tour the Camp."

"Jawhol," Shultz replied as he finished pouring the coffee for the three officers. He saluted and left the office.

"Who is this Colonel Hogan?" Geist asked.

"Oh. Colonel Hogan is the Senior POW Officer here," Klink replied taking a sip from his coffee. "He'll be joining us on our tour of the camp. Regulations."

"Excellent," Geist replied absolutely amazed. _While it was true that the regulations for a POW Camp stipulated that the senior officer be involved in all activities of the Camp, never have I seen that in actual practice. This Camp was one of surprises._

Klink babbled throughout the coffee and light refreshments being served. He didn't say anything of importance, but he talked almost non-stop. Geist finally put down his empty cup and stood up. _Enough of this_. _I can't take much more._

"Are you ready for your tour Herr General?" Klink asked, hastily putting down his own mostly full cup. He helped the General on with his coat and then followed him out of his office.

Geist left Klink's office and came up short in surprise. The man, waiting in the outer office, dressed in an American Colonel's uniform, was 'Colonel Haefner' from Dachau.

"General Geist this is Colonel Hogan," Klink introduced. "The senior POW here."

"General," Hogan said standing. _What the Hell is he doing here? Is he really on the level, or should I get my track shoes on?_

"Colonel. It is not often that I get to meet the enemy," Geist replied, wondering just what was going on. _How the Hell did a POW get 200 miles away from his prison for a meeting, and why did he return? Does this mean that this idiot Klink is a member of the underground? And if so that could explain the lenient conditions here. But what did it say for the condition of the local underground?_

"Don't worry General. You will," Hogan replied.

"Colonel Hogan," Klink warned shooting the man a quelling glare. He was satisfied when Hogan seemed to back down. "If you will follow me General, I will show you the Camp."

Klink escorted the two inspectors around, and coincidently Hogan found himself walking next to Bruer, Geist's aide. _Not much of a coincidence._ Hogan thought wryly to himself when Bruer began to speak.

"How have you done this?" Bruer asked quietly while the inspection party walked between buildings.

"Done what?" Hogan asked. _Though why I'm even bothering to try to convince them that they didn't just meet me 200 miles away as 'SS Colonel Haefner' is beyond me._

"You know," Bruer said confidently. "You must get us out of Germany," he said, before catching up to where the General walked with Klink.

__

Get them out of Germany. Just like that. _Hell, I didn't like them when I met them last week, and now they show up here. How did they know to come here for that?_

"Well, everything seems to be in order here Herr Kommandant," Geist said after Klink had shown off his entire Camp. The Camp was in surprisingly good shape. The Geneva Convention was _almost_ being observed here. _If more of the prisons run by Nazi Germany were run this way, I may not have made the choice I made almost nine months ago, to start giving information to the enemy. It was after my first inspection of Dachau that I pulled out all the stops. The information I gave this Hogan must get to the rest of the world. The horror that is Dachau cannot remain a secret. I wonder, is the secret out? Has this Colonel Hogan been able to make contact and spread the word as he had promised he would? I must talk with him alone. _

"Excellent. I trust that your report will show Stalag 13 in a good light, then?" Klink said with a smile showing all of his teeth. "Perhaps you would even put in a good word for me in Berlin?"

"My report will be glowing Herr Kommandant," Geist replied. And it would be, if he planned on filing it. Which he didn't plan on doing. 

"Excellent, I have a delicious lunch arranged for us. Colonel Hogan has offered the services of one of our POWs. He is an excellent chef," Klink replied, glancing at his watch. "We'll be dining in my quarters, it should be ready shortly."

"That sounds delightful. Perhaps in the meantime I may speak with your senior POW officer? Just a few questions for him to finish off my report," Geist replied surprised. _Why was a POW preparing a meal for his German captors?_

"Certainly, certainly. You may use my office," Klink offered ushering both men into his office. He went to sit in his chair.

"Alone. Herr Kommandant," Geist said sternly. "Major, perhaps the Colonel can show you to his quarters. I will join you shortly."

"Of course. Herr General," Klink replied. "Colonel Hogan knows the way, he will be joining us for lunch." He rapidly closed the door to his office behind him and Major Bruer.

Geist waited a few moments while the two men sized each other up. "Well. Colonel Hogan or should I say Haefner?" Geist purred. He couldn't help toying with the man a little.

"If you're going to be making out my death certificate, you should get the name right. It's Hogan," Hogan replied sarcastically.

"No I think not," Geist replied. "That would be a very poor thing to do to someone who I hope can help me a great deal."

"Help you General?" Hogan asked. "I've already been to one place where you needed my 'help'."

"We, Bruer and I, must get out of Germany Colonel. All of the contacts we have worked with for the past nine months are dead. They are close to finding us. We do not intend to be taken alive," Geist replied honestly. "Finding you here was quite a surprise. I would never have guessed you were an American. I assumed you were German."

"Life is full of surprises General. What makes you think I can get you out of Germany?" Hogan asked.

"A man, who is also a prisoner, attends a meeting 200 miles from his prison, and then returns to that prison. That man must be a very ingenious and capable one to still be alive after such a feat. Therefore as that man, you must have some contact with the underground," Geist replied candidly. "How did you do it? Is your Colonel Klink in league with you?"

"Klink? Not hardly General," Hogan replied with a smirk of amusement. "Would you trust a man who wears a monocle to bed?"

"Well then how?" Geist asked intrigued.

"That doesn't really matter now, does it?" Hogan replied. "If I did have such contact, why should I get you out?"

"Because we are dead men, if you do not," Geist replied. "We have been passing information to the Allies for nine months. Surely, for that, we are owed something?"

"Perhaps. But I can do nothing for you from within Stalag 13," Hogan replied.

"But you must!" Geist replied angrily, his voice rising.

"Easy General," Hogan said, holding up a hand. He went to the door and listened for a moment. "As I said, I can do nothing from within Stalag 13. You cannot disappear from here. It is important that Stalag 13 is not associated with your escape."

"Then how Colonel?" Geist replied, understanding the situation. It could be very awkward to explain.

"When you leave Stalag 13, stop for dinner in Hammelburg at the Haus Brau. Sit at the bar. Say to the bartender 'We are looking for directions to Mockingbird Lane. Would you know the way?' The response should be 'Yes I do, it's two miles to the east as the crow flies.' Then have Bruer reply 'I thought crows only flew to the west in winter?' That will get you in contact with the people you seek," Hogan told him.

"That is it?" Geist asked surprised.

"It is simple," Hogan replied with a grin. "But the secret is to say it to the right person. Shall we go to lunch, then?"

"Lunch, shouldn't we leave right away?" Geist said surprised.

"You wouldn't want to miss LeBeau's cooking, besides I don't get to eat like this every day. My invitation is only as a courtesy for your visit," Hogan replied with a grin leading the way from Klink's office.

"Does your Colonel Klink really do this on a routine basis for Camp visitors?" Geist asked following Hogan from the room and walking around the building.

"He does, but this is the first time with a real chef. Most of the meals have come from the officers club, and I've never enjoyed German cuisine. I would have much rather been shot down over Italy. So I'm looking forward to a real meal for a change," Hogan replied, opening the door to Klink's quarters.

Geist was amazed that throughout the meal Hogan presented himself as a model prisoner. He had remained subservient and supportive of Kommandant Klink for the entire time, carrying the conversation when Klink's lack of social graces became apparent. He had a very sharp and quick wit, he infused humor into the conversation whenever possible. _Amazing. This man is very different than the person who just told me how to get out of Germany. And he is more different still than the person who spent six hours as a SS Colonel at Dachau. If this man has so many faces, which one should we trust? I guess, though we have no choice. To do nothing is to eventually die. To be caught while attempting to escape will only accomplish the same thing. We have absolutely nothing to lose, and everything to gain._

"That was an excellent meal Colonel. My compliments to your chef," Geist said in frank admiration. Hogan had been right. LeBeau was an excellent chef. 

"I am glad that you enjoyed it General. I am sure that Colonel Hogan will express your compliments to Corporal LeBeau," replied Kommandant Klink.

"Yes, sir. LeBeau will be gratified that you enjoyed the meal General," Hogan replied.

"Well then, we should be on our way," Geist said, standing.

"Ja. It is getting late Herr General," Bruer replied. "We have a long drive ahead of us, if we are to make Poppenhausen tonight."

"Ja. Good day Kommandant," Geist said to Klink. Geist walked out of Klink's quarters followed by Bruer. He wished he dared say something to Hogan. The odds of them meeting again were not high. But the risk was too great. The two of them got in the car, and Bruer drove them from the Camp.

"What did he say?" Bruer asked eagerly when they were safely on the road.

"Go to the Haus Brau in Hammelburg. We have our way out of the country. We can only hope that it works," Geist replied. "Here's what we have to do…"

****

Hammelburg, Germany, Stalag 13, Compound, March 17, 1943, 1430 Hours

Colonel Hogan had left the Kommandant's Quarters shortly after General Geist and Major Bruer. He stood in the compound and watched their car leave the camp. As he started back to his quarters, Shultz came rushing up to him, all excited. 

"Colonel Hogan, wait!" Shultz said out of breath. "I'm so sorry, Colonel."

"Whoa calm done, big fella. What do you have to be sorry for? What's the matter?" Hogan said patting the corpulent guard on the chest. _God, he might have a stroke_.

Shultz pulled a picture from his pocket. "Colonel Hogan, I just found this in the mail bag. It must have fallen out of your letter." He handed the Colonel the picture. It was his. 

"Thank you Shultz. You don't know what this means to me," Hogan said smiling. He just stared quietly at the picture. 

"Whose wedding Colonel?" asked Shultz, curious. Colonel Hogan was so quiet about his personal life. He really didn't expect to get an answer.

"Huh?" replied the Colonel. "Oh sorry. My sister Sue's wedding, just last October. I was shot done a week before, so I never got to congratulate them. They're having a baby, though, due in July." Hogan got lost in the picture. "This is my brother, Joe." He pointed out. "My mom -- my dad. Oh no! -- Sue did dress up the dog! -- Poor Toby!" He continued until he ran out of people to introduce. And then as if he just remembered where he was and whom he was talking to, he said. "Sorry Shultz. It's probably nothing you really even care about. Excuse me." The Colonel walked away.

Shultz didn't know what to say to that, so he said 'nothing'. _Someday, maybe I will be able to say more than 'nothing'. _He returned to his duty station, quietly. 

****

Hammelburg, Germany, Stalag 13, Tunnel, March 17, 1943, 1600 Hours

Hogan leaned against one of the support beams below the emergency tunnel entrance, waiting patiently for the return of his newest guests. He had Kinch contact Schlick to ensure that the man did accept the two SS officers into the chain. The two officers had no idea where they were going to be sent from the Haus Brau, and Hogan was looking forward to seeing their faces. _As I had told Geist, they couldn't make their escape from within Stalag 13, but I hadn't said that they couldn't escape from underneath Stalag 13._ He raised his head as the tunnel entrance was opened, sending a draft of frigid air down into the tunnel.

"Welcome to Stalag 13," Hogan said as Geist and Bruer stepped off the ladder.

"What the Hell are we doing back here?" Geist demanded.

"As I said earlier, you couldn't escape from Stalag 13. Because there has never been an successful escape from Stalag 13," Hogan explained with a smirk of amusement. "But that doesn't mean that you can't escape from under Stalag 13. The plan is for your car to be taken and have two dead bodies placd in it. It will be found at the bottom of the Hammelburg Ravine. It's a very steep area. Many cars have gone over the side. It will not look suspicious. Your charred remains will be identified and your papers will be inside the car. You and Major Bruer will not be searched for."

"You do this all the time then?" Bruer asked amazed, looking around him with interest. The tunnel stretched before them for quite a distance, well lit with electric lights. It looked to have been well constructed, and the wooden supports didn't look new.

"So far we've moved hundreds of people through here," Hogan replied. "Follow me, we'll outfit you with civilian clothing, papers and money. You'll be on your way to London by tomorrow."

"If there has been no escapes from this Camp, how did you get out without being missed?" Geist asked following Hogan down the tunnel.

"The key word here is successful General," Hogan replied. "There has never been a successful escape from Stalag 13. We've had 200 unsuccessful attempts here. Klink has been very proud that he's always been able to re-capture us. But those escapes have all been smoke screens to conceal what is really happening here. As I said, we've moved hundreds of men back to London."

"But Colonel you must have been gone a number of days," Bruer pointed out. "How did you get back into Camp?"

"Well my 'escape' was a little more elaborate. I'm lucky the Kommandant is a compassionate human being. It seems I was very sick, and in a fit of feverish delirium while being transported to the hospital, I escaped from the truck and was missing for three days. I was found, treated for pneumonia and returned here. None of the Germans were ever aware that I was not really sick," Hogan explained, rounding the bend to where his men waited to process the two men. "Kinch will take your photographs, for your new IDs. Then he'll process you down the line. I will see you both again before you leave."

"Colonel Hogan," Geist said stopping the American before he left.

"Yes?" Hogan said, turning back.

"Were you able to pass along the information that was given to you?" Geist asked.

"Yes. I have passed along all of the information you gave me. What's done with it, is up to Allied High Command," Hogan replied. 

"Thank you," Geist said relieved.

Hogan turned to leave again, stopping again at the General's voice. "One more thing, Colonel."

"Yes?" Hogan asked.

"There was a woman, with two children who was part of the resistance effort. She escaped Major Eckold. Do you know what has happened to her?" Geist asked, curious.

"Why? Why do you even care?" Hogan asked surprised at the General's compassion.

"Answer my question. Then I will answer yours," Geist replied.

"The woman arrived here with her two children. We arranged to get them to a place of safety," Hogan replied. "It is how I landed meeting you in Dachau."

"Thank you. I was worried that even they had not managed to escape," Geist replied. "Now I guess I owe you your answer -- I am not a saint, Colonel. I am sure that you realize that just from the uniform that I wear. However, I am a man. I once had a friend. He was a very good friend. We did everything together. If I were to call anyone brother, it would have been him. Soon though, childhood ended as it must, and we went our separate ways into the world. My friend was Jewish. I saw him, along with hundreds of other men, women and children -- who had done nothing wrong besides being born into a religion that was not Adolph Hitler's -- gassed to death in a Camp very similar to Dachau. He died knowing I was there and that I did nothing to stop it. It is a guilt that will live with me forever. It was then that I could no longer support what Hitler had done in the name of his 'master race.' I began to pass information along. Nothing since has been as important as stopping the advance of the Third Reich. If I could stay, and continue to pass along information, I would. But my time is up. It is either get out or die."

"We'll get you out General. Allied High Command can use a man with your knowledge," Hogan replied.

"Thank you," Geist replied watching the American walk away. _There was a man who understood. He must understand, to stay here and do what he does. The fight against Hitler has many ingenious men in it. Perhaps there was still hope._

****

Munich, Germany, SS Headquarters, March 18, 1943, 1100 Hours

"Nein Herr Colonel," the desk clerk said into the phone. "According to the General's itinerary he should have arrived at your installation this morning by 0900. No sir, General Geist has not called in to check with this office. Jawhol Herr Colonel. I will begin a search for him immediately. Heil Hitler."

Captain Mirko Schunck listened to the clerk's explanation. He now found himself in command of the Headquarters here in Munich, with Major Eckold dead, and General Geist and Major Bruer on an inspection tour he was the highest-ranking officer left. And now both General Geist and Major Bruer were missing. _Why did this have to happen to me? I was quite content with so many above me,_ Schunck sighed. "I will call Stalag 13. That would have been the Generals last destination. Perhaps they will know what has happened to him."

"You're positive?" Schunck said into the phone. Geist and Bruer had completed their inspection and had left on schedule to go on to their next destination. "Nothing out of the ordinary happened, either during his visit or afterward? Danke. Heil Hitler." 

Schunck sighed again. He picked up his phone again. There was one more avenue of investigation open to him, short of going to the Hammelburg area himself. "Get me the Hammelburg Gestapo Headquarters. Danke."

"Yes, Colonel Vogel. I am Captain Schunck in temporary command of the SS Headquarters in Munich. We have received notice that General Geist and his aide, Major Bruer are missing. Have you any information on this matter?" Schunck asked when he was connected to the man in command.

"Ja. They were last at Luft Stalag 13 in your area. The Kommandant reports that the General's party arrived yesterday completed their inspection tour and left for Poppenhausen. The hotel they were to stay at denies that the General arrived in Poppenhausen," Schunck reported. "Could you conduct a search in your area for the two men?" Schunck listened for a moment. "Danke. Please report any findings you have directly to me. Heil Hitler."

There. He'd done all he could. Vogel sounded like the efficient type, he was certain he would have news shortly.

****

Munich, Germany, SS Headquarters, March 18, 1943, 1900 Hours

"Ja. Ja," Schunck replied. "You are positive that it was them? Oh I see, a partially burned identity card with General Geist's name. Ja, Ja. A bombing raid you said last evening? So you believe that Major Bruer lost control of the car and it went into the ravine. Ja, Ja. Thank you Herr Colonel. Ja. A terrible loss. Ja, I will contact Berlin and the rest of the installations left on the General's itinerary, so that they will not expect him. Thank you for your thorough investigation." Schunck hung up his phone. 

They were dead. Everyone was dead. He was left with fourteen men. What a disaster. He would complete the paperwork detailing the late General's fate along with Major Bruer. Berlin was sure to send replacement personnel. He looked at the file that the three men had been working hard on unraveling. It will not be solved now. All of the suspects were dead, and whatever Eckold had uncovered was not noted in the file. He took that to the grave with him.

Schunck gave the file to Tieg to file in the unsolved, circular file.

****

Stalag 13, Colonel Hogan's Quarters, April 10, 1943, 2000 Hours

Hogan leaned against the wall, seated on his bunk. He was going over the profiles already compiled of the men in Camp. Matthews had been doing an incredible job detailing them. There was still about an eighth of the population to be interviewed. But already he was gaining a clearer view of what the men in his command would be capable of.

Sergeant Andrew Carter was a demolition expert. _Amazing_. Hogan thought to himself, shaking his head ruefully. _I have a hard time picturing the clumsy, innocent young American from Bullfrog, ND as a dangerous man. But he will become an indispensable member of the Team. We can't sabotage the enemy if we can't handle explosives!_

Corporal Peter Newkirk. Not only was the man a talented magician, but also he was capable of a great deal of subterfuge as well as being a talented forger. _I must get Newkirk to hold classes for some of the more useful aspects of his shady character. Lock picking and pick pocketing come immediately to mind._

Corporal Louis LeBeau was a very talented Chef. He also, working alongside his father and uncle, had been a railroad engineer. He had also admitted to having a passion for clothing design. _LeBeau's talents in the kitchen have already proven to be a very handy thing. It should enable us to have access to information being brought in and out of camp by any important guest. _

Sergeant Ivan Kinchloe. _I know Kinch to be a talented radioman and navigator, but I hadn't realized that he was a golden glove boxer before being drafted. Nor did I know that he worked for the telephone company._ _Kinch's talents will be very useful for planting bugs and training other men in camp in German radio signals, but aside from his myriad talents, I will want to count on him to be my second. He and I will work closely to ensure that all of the pieces of this new organization run smoothly._

Sergeant Steve Marlow and Sergeant Chris Matthews. _The two men fought horribly before I came here. But when working on a project together, they mesh seamlessly as a team. I will have to get the two men to realize that. Together they can be very useful to Kinch in keeping all of the men going in the same direction. Individually they had some interesting skills. Marlow was a top-notch mechanic. And Matthews had been a production manager for a well-known theater company on Broadway in New York City. I don't quite know how I will utilize that particular skill, but I'm sure it will come up eventually._

Corporal Tom Sullivan. A talented artist. He will be useful as a forger. _I must assign him to Newkirk as soon as possible._

The list went on and on_. I have a very diverse bunch of men. Together I believe we will be capable of anything the War will throw at us. We will have to be. I intend to tackle everything that comes near me. Sabotage every installation that's within range, no matter how insignificant. Steal any and all information possible. I envision a network of underground agents spanning all of Southern Germany, and beyond if possible. I intend on leaving no stone unturned. We have no choice, we will do this, because it needs to be done and we are in the unique position to be able to accomplish this._

He had just received a report from London that the information garnered through General Geist had made the difference for the allied offensive in North Africa. The British and American Forces had managed to link up, and had routed the German forces from the field. Victory seemed imminent in North Africa. Now it would only be a matter of defeating the Third Reich in the European Theatre.

The only thing that London had not mentioned was the report he had made about Dachau. _I guess I will have to leave that situation in their court. There is nothing that I can do from here. It is too widespread for me to make any difference. That situation would have to be dealt with by the politicians and a greater military force than I could ever raise. God Help Us All._

London had also agreed to his proposal for expanding his operation. They have pledged their complete support. Tonight, Newkirk and Carter would go out of Camp for an airdrop of needed supplies. There would be radios, and small arms to distribute to underground members. There will also be the first shipment of explosives for Carter.

W_e'll be in business for real after tonight._

There would be no turning back now.

Tonight we will begin to take Hitler's Third Reich on by ourselves.

In effect we are going to become another Allied Force.

One that operates deep behind enemy lines.

Tonight I become Papa Bear.

****

Game's Over, or has it just begun?

We hope you enjoyed Mind Games. Your comments are very welcome.

With our attempt at HH fan fiction writing,

it is our hope that you can read anyone of our "Games" in "plot-date order"

and find continuity of the characters, their thoughts and/or plots devices.

Enjoy!


End file.
